


Letting Go of Pride to Bring New Life

by Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif)



Series: Bleach Mpreg Series [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 75,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya is very aware of his lack of an heir. He never thought he would love someone enough after Hisana's death to want children, but his relationship with Renji changes his mind. Can he convince Renji that having a family with the redhead is a good idea? Poor Renji doesn't know what to think and finds himself a very confused lover and lieutenant. Yaoi and mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a somewhat sequel to "How Do You Choose?"(Shunsui and Jushiro) but you don't have to read that one to know what's going on in this one. I'll put some helpful notes at the bottom of this chapter for those of you who aren't interested in the aformentioned fic. if you are interested then please go and read it. It would make me super happy, but for now here is chapter one of this fic. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Renji lies on his back on his boyfriend of three year's futon with his hands behind his head. Byakuya, the mentioned boyfriend, lies beside his redheaded lover as the two of them desperately try to catch their breath after an intense love making session. The raven haired noble moves in closer to his lieutenant as he rests his head on Renji's tattooed chest. The redhead places his arms around the pale shoulders of his captain with a content sigh before finally catching his breath and speaking, "Ya sure are bein' quiet, Byakuya. Is somethin' wrong?"

"There is something that I have been thinking about a lot lately." He rubs Renji's sweaty abs with his delicate hand and lets out a hesitant sigh, "I think it is too earlier to mention it to anyone just yet."

The tattooed shinigami's red eyebrows come together in slight confusion from his lover's words, "What do ya mean by that? Ya can tell me anything."

Byakuya halts the hand rubbing Renji's abs and sighs again, "I know that, but this is something that I need to think about alone for a while."

"Does it involve me?" He swallows down the lump of hurt in his throat at the thought that Byakuya couldn't discuss what was on his mind with him.

The noble removes his head from Renji's chest and turns his back to the redhead as he moves to his side of the futon, "Let's not talk about this now, Renji."

The lieutenant sits up with an angry expression on his face, "So, it does involve me?!" He places his hand on Byakuya's shoulder and forces the raven haired man to look at him, "Did I do somethin' to embarrass ya or are you afraid I'm too stupid to understand what ya wanna talk about?!"

"It is nothing like that, Renji." The sixth captain sits up as well and gives his lover a defeated look, "If you really want to discuss something of this magnitude right now then I suppose we can, but I think it should wait until another time."

The redhead crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a loud huff of air, "I just don't like you keeping things from me. It's like ya don't trust me and it's like ya don't want my opinion."

"Very well." Byakuya takes a sip of water out of the glass beside the futon before continuing, "I have been thinking about my lack of an heir to the clan. I'm not getting any younger and it doesn't look as if Rukia will be meeting any young men to produce any offspring with any time soon." He wets his lips with his tongue before speaking again, "I'm with you now and I could not be happier…meaning that if I were to have an heir with anyone, it would be with you." The captain looks into Renji's brown eyes to make sure his lieutenant is still paying attention, "I did not think that type of thing would ever be possible, but as we all know, Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake have a beautiful daughter with the help of Squad Twelve."

The redhead makes a T with his hands and begins shaking his head, "Time out, Byakuya. Are ya suggesting that we have a baby like Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake?"

"I did not think that is ever what I would want, but I am trying to be open minded." He looks down at the sheets of the futon as he gathers his thoughts and only looks back up at Renji when he's ready to continue, "I just feel like the clan would accept the baby more readily if it were my child through blood rather than adoption." He notices his lieutenant's shocked expression and lets out a frustrated sigh, "This is why I did not want to discuss this with you just yet. I knew you were not ready to talk about something so…monumental."

Renji runs a shaking hand through his crimson locks before finding his voice, "I don't think you're thinkin' this through. Captain Ukitake almost died and their baby was in Squad Four for a whole month before they could bring it home. Not to mention, yer the Squad Six captain and I'm the lieutenant…which means the whole squad will be put out while we're getting used to a pregnancy and a new baby. I don't think we should do this."

"You are the one who isn't thinking, Renji." The nobleman clenches his hands into fists. He hated arguing with his lover, but Renji was so adamant about things, "Do you think that I would not take steps to have the squad taken care of before we did this? Also, Captain Ukitake almost died due to his illness…an illness I do not have. That also means that our baby wouldn't be in the same danger as their baby for the same reasons." Byakuya turns his face away from his scarlet haired lover to keep his disappointed face from being seen, "I know you are young, but I just thought that maybe you would consider this or at least think about it because you cared about me."

A frown appears on the tattooed man's face, "I do care about you, but this is a big decision and it's one that I don't think we should decide so suddenly."

"I am not asking you to decide now." The noble's mouth forms an angry line, "If you recall, I told you I did not want to discuss it at all, but you insisted."

Renji lets out an exasperated breath, "Because this is important and you were just gonna mull over it all by yer self without my input!"

The captain's black eyebrows shift making him look even angrier than before, "I am a grown man and I do not have to run everything by you before I think about it!"

"No, ya don't have to run everything by me, but this is a kid we're talkin' about." He points to himself as he speaks his next sentence, "A kid that would be half mine and I just think that if this is gonna be a reality then I need to know about it."

Byakuya slings the cover away from his naked body and leaves the futon in search of a robe, "Obviously, you are not mature enough to even talk about a baby much less have one." The raven haired shinigami finds his robe and pulls it onto his pale body, "I'm glad we've had this discussion, because it lets me know that I should never have thought that I could have a family with you."

The sixth captain begins walking toward the bedroom door and Renji turns toward him with a puzzled expression on his tattooed face, "Where are ya goin'?"

Without turning around Byakuya answers his lover as he places a delicate hand on the knob, "I will be sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Do not disturb me."

Before the redhead can object or try to talk Byakuya out of leaving, the furious noble is already out the door, slamming said door loudly behind him. Renji lets out a breath of frustration and falls back onto the futon with a heavy heart and a queasy feeling in his gut. He hated it when they fought, but he didn't know how to fix this. A baby was a big deal and he wasn't sure if he would ever be ready for that kind of responsibility.

TBC…


	2. Wise Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Renji didn't sleep well that night. He knew better than anyone that it took a lot to make Byakuya mad enough to yell and he knew he'd really screwed up when the noble didn't kick him out, but rather changed his own location. The redhead also knew better than to run after his raven haired lover because all that would do is make him even angrier. Needless to say, Renji had a fitful night of tossing and turning. When morning arrived, the crimson haired reaper had expected to reconcile over breakfast, but unfortunately Byakuya wasn't present at breakfast either.

The lieutenant figured he'd just have to go to squad duty, pretending like nothing happened for the sake of the rest of the squad and when he and his lover returned home, he would apologize for not being as understanding as Byakuya would have liked.

Renji showers and dresses assuming his captain had already left the manor and headed to Squad Six, but when the ruby haired shinigami walks into the Squad Six office Byakuya is nowhere to be seen. The tattooed man lets out a frustrated sigh, but sits down at his desk and begins the task of completing his paperwork. He didn't know where his lover was or what he was doing, but he must have really pissed the Squad Six captain off considering Byakuya wasn't at squad duty and he hadn't even left a note explaining his absence.

Meanwhile, the sixth captain in question is making his way to Squad Thirteen to visit the only man in all of Soul Society to ever have a baby. He finally makes it to the home of Jushiro Ukitake and lets out a sigh before knocking politely on the door. He hears shuffling and low volume talking before the thirteenth captain opens the door with a smile, "Oh, Byakuya, what a pleasant surprise."

The noble nods in return to the smile and looks down at the black haired baby cradled in his fellow captain's arms, "I am terribly sorry to interrupt your day off and time with your child, but I would like to discuss something with you." He looks away from the baby and returns his gaze to the older man's face, "Would it be okay if I came inside?"

"Of course, I wouldn't mind." His smile widens as he moves aside to allow Byakuya entrance into his home, "You should know by now that you don't have to be so formal with me." Once Byakuya is inside the house, Jushiro closes the door behind them, "And besides, Emiko loves visitors. She's just like her father, she never meets a stranger."

The white haired shinigami takes the lead and Byakuya follows him into the living room where he's asked to have a seat. The noble does as he's asked and sits down as he watches the thirteenth captain make his way to the kitchen, "You don't have to make tea on my account."

"Nonsense, I was already making some when you knocked." Jushiro and the baby disappear into the kitchen leaving Byakuya to sit in the living room looking around.

It had been a few months since Byakuya had visited the two elder shinigami. He didn't feel that it was proper to make frequent visits to a couple who only five months ago had a baby. He looks around the small room and notices all the pictures decorating the room. He remembered Kisuke Urahara giving the expectant couple a camera from the Living World for their shower gift and it seemed as if the two older captains had made good use of it. Pictures of their daughter filled the room and Byakuya had to agree that the baby was very photogenic. All the pictures and baby items around the house only made him wish more than ever that he could make Renji want this as much as he did. The nobleman couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy course through him at how happy this surprise baby had made the eighth and thirteenth captain. Byakuya didn't have long to think on the subject before Jushiro entered the room again somehow managing to carry a tea tray in one hand and the baby in the other.

The raven haired shinigami quickly stands up to help his fellow captain, "Allow me to help you."

"No, no…I'm fine." Jushiro places the tea tray on the table with ease before Byakuya can insist on helping, "I've learned to manage a lot of seemingly impossible task while holding Emiko."

Byakuya nods and returns to his seat as the white haired captain takes his own seat while still holding the baby. The sixth captain couldn't help but notice how much the child looked like her parents, but yet looked so unique at the same time. His mind drifts slightly, wondering what his and Renji's baby might look like, but he dashes the thought when he sees the thirteenth captain staring at him, "I apologize for my lack of attention. I am just a little distracted today."

Jushiro nods and once again manages to pour them both a cup of tea while still balancing the baby in his arms, "I'm assuming you're distracted by the same thing that you came over to discuss. Am I correct?"

The raven haired soul reaper takes the cup of tea from the older man and nods, "Yes, you are correct." Byakuya takes a sip of his tea as he gathers his thoughts and he notices the baby staring intently at him. He places the tea cup on the table and gives the baby a small smile making Emiko smile in return.

The thirteenth captain notices their interaction and chuckles softly, "She likes you." Jushiro puts his tea cup down as well and positions Emiko into a sitting posture giving her a better look at their guest. The baby's smile widens and a soft giggling coo escapes her mouth, "Do you want to hold her?"

"I couldn't possibly." All the color drains from Byakuya's face at the prospect of holding someone else's baby, "I am sure I would not do it quite right and…"

"Nonsense." The white haired captain stands up with the baby in tow and begins making his way toward Byakuya, "She won't break. Shunsui swings her around and dances with her all the time. Surely you can't do anything as wild as he has."

Before Byakuya can object, he finds the five month old baby deposited in his arms and he holds her awkwardly. He had never really ever held a baby before and even though Jushiro's daughter was so small, she was very wiggly making the sixth captain hope he didn't drop her, "She is very…active."

Jushiro takes his seat again and smiles, "Oh yes, she wiggles all the time." He laughs at the odd way his younger colleague is holding his daughter and begins to instruct him, "You can move her around. You don't have to be so nervous…as long as you support her neck, you can move her to a more comfortable position."

The nobleman takes the older man's advice and shifts the wiggling little baby to a more natural position, but he still isn't completely comfortable with the idea of holding such a small being, "If you do not mind my asking, how did Captain Kyoraku take the news of your…of your…"

The thirteenth captain gives him a confused look before Byakuya gestures toward the smiling baby in his arms. Jushiro's face registers his understanding, "Oh, the news of my pregnancy…you can say it. I know it still seems strange, but that is what happened."

"How did he react when you told him about the pregnancy?" A serious expression appears on Byakuya's face, but the expression is quickly replaced by a shocked one when Emiko flails and punches him in the mouth. It didn't hurt, but it was a bit surprising that a baby could put that much force behind and accidental punch, but then again, she was the daughter of two very powerful captains.

"She just wants to look at your face." Jushiro gives the non-baby learned noble a chance to shift Emiko towards him before he answers the younger man's question, "Well, to tell you the truth, he laughed at me. He thought I was joking, but when he found out I was being very serious, he accepted it."

Byakuya looks down at the pale baby in his arms and lets out a sigh of frustration, "How long did it take him to accept it?"

"Pretty soon after he felt Emiko's reiatsu." A smile of nostalgia appears on the thirteenth captain's face, "We were both pretty accepting when we felt how strong she was and we realized that she was actually in there with a pure little soul just waiting to meet the world."

"I see." He returns his gaze to his fellow captain, "Do you think he would have been just as accepting if the two of you had a choice?"

Jushiro tucks a piece of white hair behind his ear and gives the sixth captain a curious look, "What are you getting at, Byakuya? You've never been one to beat around the bush. Why don't you just let me know what's on your mind?"

Byakuya begins slowly rocking the baby in his arms and looks down at her once more wondering if it would ever be possible for him to hold his and Renji's baby one day, "Last night, I mentioned starting a family to Renji." The nobleman watches Emiko's eyes begin to slowly close as he continues to rock her gently, "No matter what I said, he was adamantly against it. He thought it was a bad idea and even when I told him we did not have to decide right away he would not budge in his decision of decline." The raven haired shinigami finally looks at Jushiro again, "I let my temper get the best of me and we argued until I left the room. I have not even seen or spoken with him today."

The thirteenth captain takes a sip of his almost forgotten tea before responding, "You seem to forget that he's much younger than you are. He isn't at the same point in his life that you are. Perhaps, the two of you should have a calm discussion about this and go from there."

"Renji is not known for his calm talks especially when the topic is about something he is against." Byakuya continues rocking the baby even though she long ago fell asleep.

The white haired shinigami places his tea cup back on the table and laces his fingers in his lap, "If the two of you can't communicate now then you definitely should not have a baby." He frowns at the desperate look on the young captain's face, "What made you come to the decision that you wanted a baby?"

The nobleman stares off into the distance as if recalling his thought process for the decision, "Hisana and I tried to have children, but unfortunately that was not something that was meant for us and when she died I thought that there would never be another person that I could love so much to want to start a family with them." He pauses for a moment to think of the right words to continue, "I used to think that if I ever had children it would be because I was forced to marry someone I did not love for the sake of producing an heir. That was before I met Renji and when he became my lieutenant I never imagined our relationship becoming this intimate." The dark haired captain lets out a sigh, "I realized about two years ago that I wanted a family with Renji and not just for the sake of an heir. Obviously, it would serve that purpose, but I want a family with him because I care about him. I had always assumed when the time came, we would adopt, but that was before the accident with yourself and Captain Kyoraku. Now, I can't get the idea of our very own flesh and blood child out of my mind."

A warm smile spreads across Jushiro's face, "Then that is what you tell Renji. You tell him everything you just told me and you make sure he knows that it doesn't have to be an immediate decision." The thirteenth captain stands up and makes his way to Byakuya's side where he bends down and scoops the sleeping baby into his own arms, "He'll come around eventually because he loves you. As I said before, he's young and the prospect of having a baby is probably very scary to him, even if he won't admit it."

With the baby taken from him, he stands up and nods, "Thank you for your time and advice. I should not have burdened you with mine and Renji's personal problems, but I could not think of anyone else to talk to."

"Feel free to come to me about anything and if Renji does agree to having a baby then don't even hesitate to ask Shunsui and I for advice." He gives Byakuya another comforting smile, "Good luck, Byakuya."

"Thank you." The nobleman looks at the sleeping baby and decides to let himself out, "I will be on my way."

The sixth captain leaves Jushiro's home and after realizing how late it is, decides to just head back to the Kuchiki manor. He'd have to apologize to Renji and his squad for leaving them all day without notification. When he walks into the manor, he sees his crimson haired lover leaning against the wall waiting for him. Renji crosses his arms over his chest before speaking, "I'm sorry for bein' so opinionated last night. I shoulda listened to yer side first before I flew off the handle."

"I apologize as well for springing something so important on you so suddenly." He breaches the distance between them and embraces his younger lover. He then feels Renji's muscular arms wrap around him, "We need to talk about this civilly."

The lieutenant tightens his hold around the noble and breathes in his scent, "Can we do that after the make-up sex?"

An amused smile forms on Byakuya's face as he frees himself from the embrace and grabs Renji's hand in his, "Of course." He leads the way to their bedroom as he squeezes his ruby haired lover's hand in his.

TBC…


	3. I Don't Know Which Side To Listen To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Squad Six members make their way to the bedroom with Byakuya in the lead still leading Renji even though the redhead knew the way. Once they make it to the bedroom, the captain opens the door and pushes Renji inside the room first and he follows close behind, shutting the door behind them. The raven haired shinigami releases his lover's hand and grabs the slightly taller man's lapel to bring Renji's lips down to his.

The kiss is a short one, but very passionate as their tongues quickly meet in the redhead's mouth before Byakuya pulls away and makes his way to the futon. Before the nobleman lies down, he slowly strips off all his clothing as the crimson haired lieutenant watches hungrily. Byakuya stops in his undressing to speak to his lover, "Do not waste time, Renji. Your clothes need to be removed as well." Renji watches his pale lover strip for a few more seconds before tearing his gaze away from the beautiful body in front of him to remove his own clothing.

The dark haired captain finishes undressing first and lies down on the futon as he watches Renji remove the last of his clothing. The tattooed shinigami glances at his lover lying on the futon looking so sexy and his body shudders involuntarily. Renji finally joins his lover on the futon and covers Byakuya's body with his own as he captures the noble's lips with his again. He slips his tongue passed the slightly parted lips of his partner and explores the warm cavern of Byakuya's mouth.

The noble allows Renji's tongue to move around uninterrupted for a few seconds before allowing his own tongue to join in on the kiss. When their tongues slide against the others the two men let out moans of anticipation and Renji grinds his naked cock against the raven haired captain's equally naked erection. Byakuya groans into Renji's mouth at the feeling of heated skin against skin and the redhead soon ends the kiss allowing the two shinigami to breathe again. The ruby haired soul reaper looks down at his lover's face and an ashamed expression appears on his own tattooed face, "I really am sorry for not hearin' ya out last night."

Byakuya places his fingers softly to Renji's warm lips, "Shhh, now is not the time to discuss it, Renji."

The sixth lieutenant nods and brings his lips down to the noble's jaw where he kisses his way down his dark haired lover's neck and lovingly nibbles on the skin there. Renji hears the soft sounds of his captain's pleasure as he nibbles and licks his way along Byakuya's neck and eventually makes his way to the noble's chest. As Renji uses his tongue and fingers to toy with Byakuya's nipples the dark haired shinigami kneads the skin of his lieutenant's back feeling the muscles underneath the tattooed skin move and ripple beneath his fingers.

When the redhead has spent enough attention on Byakuya's nipples, he moves down the lean, pale body beneath him leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. The sixth captain shivers as the air in the bedroom lingers on the saliva-moistened flesh of his stomach. The Kuchiki heir props himself up on his elbows to watch the redhead's every move. He would never admit it if asked, but he actually enjoyed watching what his scarlet haired lover did to him and he wasn't disappointed. Renji's brown eyes shift upward and catch Byakuya's voyeuristic gaze only seconds before he engulfs the nobleman's cock inside the hot confines of his mouth. The tattooed shinigami teases the head of his dark haired lover's cock for a few torturously slow seconds before diving down the shaft with a hum.

Byakuya groans when he feels the hum vibrating down his length, but he doesn't look away from the sight of his lieutenant pleasuring him. The captain watches as his member disappears and reappears from within his lover's mouth and the visual aid only brings him closer to the edge of orgasm, "R-Renji…ah hah…not yet."

The redhead completely understands his lover's words and lifts his mouth from Byakuya's cock with a pleased look on his face, "Ya ready for somethin' else, huh?"

Byakuya doesn't respond with words, but the sixth captain spreads his pale legs wider as he raises his hips telling Renji everything he needed to know just from the lewd body language. A low chuckle rumbles in the lieutenant's chest as he reaches underneath the futon to retrieve the lube stashed there. The redhead gathers the lube onto his fingers where he rubs his fingers together warming the slick liquid before slipping his fingertip inside the winking opening of his lover. The sixth captain closes his grey eyes as he feels Renji's finger slip deeper inside him, "Mmm, more…I won't break, Renji."

A smile forms on Renji's face as he adds a second finger into the snug hole of his lover. He listens to the moans slipping from the noble's mouth and feels Byakuya's slicks walls contract around his fingers as he plunges them in and out of the wonderful feeling body. Renji just couldn't wait to be buried balls deep inside that sweet, tight ass and quickly adds a third finger making the captain cry out his pleasure at having his sweet spot prodded. The crimson haired soul reaper fingers the sensitive spot a few more times before pulling his fingers out. Byakuya opens his eyes again when he feels the empty sensation of Renji's fingers being removed from his body, but he doesn't complain because he knows what comes next will feel even better.

Renji looks into Byakuya's lust-filled eyes as he slicks his dripping length with the lube, "I love you so much and I want ya to be happy."

Before the sixth captain can respond to Renji's words, he feels the moist head of his lover's cock press against his entrance and press his way into the noble's scorching hot passage. Byakuya grips Renji's forearms with his delicate hands as he feels every inch of the redhead's length slide into his body. The lieutenant lets out a loud groan once he's completely sheathed inside his raven haired lover's snug hole, "Oh, ya feel…so good, Byakuya."

The dark haired shinigami wraps his slender yet strong legs around Renji's toned waist holding his lover in place as he adjusts to the size inside him, "I love you too…but…but I am not happy unless you are happy as well."

Renji places his lips over Byakuya's lips and kisses him hard with as much passion as he can manage before pulling away. The redhead pulls his hips back and then sharply snaps his hips forward again to rebury himself in the heated depths of Byakuya's body making them both release sounds of pleasure. As the lieutenant continues to rock his hips back and forth, the nobleman lifts his hips in time with Renji's thrusts attempting to gain more friction. Pretty soon the only sounds in the room are their labored breaths and the slick sounds of Renji's cock sliding in and out of his lover's tight body. The tattooed shinigami's hips begins to thrust at an erratic pace and his groans of bliss become louder, "I…ah ah….I'm gonna cum soon!"

The black haired noble lets out a particularly desperate cry as he feels his most sensitive spot being abused so wonderfully by Renji's hard cock. Byakuya was very close as well and reaches for his own weeping length to stroke himself in time with Renji's powerful thrusts. Suddenly, the captain feels his muscles tense before he releases his orgasm between them with an ecstatic groan of completion. The lieutenant continues his forceful movements into his lover as he feels the already tight walls squeeze him even harder until the redhead reaches his limit and spills his seed deep inside his dark haired lover.

The two sweaty men fall limply to the futon with Renji halfway on and halfway off the exhausted captain's body. They lie together for a few moments before Renji pulls out of his lover and flops down beside him on the futon. He turns his head to look at the raven haired soul reaper and notices the sated expression on his pale face, "Why is make-up sex always so great?"

Byakuya lets out a sigh before answering Renji's question, "Perhaps, because I have actually forgiven you enough to allow you to have sex with me."

The lieutenant laughs softly at Byakuya's comment before placing his hands behind his head, "So should we talk about the baby stuff now?"

"Only if you want to." The sixth captain swallows the lump of anxiety stuck in his throat as he thinks about holding Captain Ukitake's baby and how much he longed for the day when he could hold his and Renji's baby.

The redhead shifts his body to the side and props his head on his hand, "I'm not totally opposed to the idea…ya just brought it up so suddenly and I had never thought about us havin' a baby before." He places the hand not propping his head up on Byakuya's cheek and gently turns the noble's face in his direction, "When did ya start wantin' this? You've never talked about this before now."

Byakuya grabs Renji's calloused hand in his and holds it against his chest making the tattooed lieutenant feel his still pounding heart, "I have wanted a family with you ever since our relationship went from being just sex to a more serious, long term relationship. I never said anything because I did not want to scare you away." The sixth captain lets out a nervous breath before continuing, "I always thought that we could adopt a baby when the time felt right, but after Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake had a baby, I just could not stop thinking about having our very own baby." He releases Renji's hand and turns in the opposite direction giving his back to the redhead, "I wanted children back when I was married to Hisana and until I met you I never thought I would want that with anyone else."

"I thought ya just wanted an heir to the clan." Renji sits up completely and stares at the smooth skin of his lover's back, "I…I'm kinda scared of havin' a kid and I don't know what to say to make ya happy." He places a hand on Byakuya's shoulder, "Please, look at me."

The nobleman reluctantly turns to face his lover again as he sits up as well, "Then tell me all your fears. Help me understand all the things you are afraid of." Byakuya's grey eyes stare deeply into the brown eyes of his lover, "I do not want you to be unhappy. If having a child is not something you will ever be comfortable with then I can learn to do without if it makes you happy."

Renji breaks the intimate eyes contact by staring down at the futon, "Part of me is very much against this. I've never had any parents and I don't know how to raise a kid. The pregnancy will be hard and who's to say our kid will be healthy…it's a lot to take in." He takes in a deep breath before slowly letting it back out, "But, then again the fact that I never had an actual flesh and blood family makes me want this. Sure, Rukia will always be like family to me, but a real family sounds pretty appealin'." He lifts his eyes to look at Byakuya again, "I'm real confused cause I don't know which part of me to listen to."

"We do not have to decide right away, Renji." Byakuya reaches out and brushes a strand of ruby colored hair away from Renji's face, "I want you to be certain of your decision."

The redhead finally smiles and kisses the delicate hand still resting on his face, "Just outta curiosity…um, which one of us did ya plan on havin' this baby if I do decide I wanna do it?"

The raven haired shinigami gives Renji an expression that seems to be saying 'isn't it obvious?', "Why me of course…I thought I had made that perfectly clear."

"Are ya sure that's such a good idea?" He gives Byakuya's naked body a once over trying to imagine his lover pregnant and he just couldn't conjure the image in his mind, "And since when did ya make that clear?"

An offended expression makes its way to Byakuya's face at Renji's words, "I never once said I wanted it to be you and what makes you think that my being pregnant is not a good idea?"

The redhead realizes his mistake and quickly tries to reprimand his remark, "I didn't mean that it was a bad idea cause you'd do something wrong, I just meant that yer the captain of the squad and it might not be good idea to have ya outta commission."

A small smile of apology graces Byakuya's features when he realizes Renji true intent with his comment, "That is true, Renji, but my reasons for giving birth myself are just as important."

"Whataya mean?" His facial features show his curiosity with Byakuya's words as he leans in closer to his lover.

The sixth captain begins untangling his raven hair with his fingers as he explains his reasoning to his tattooed lieutenant, "Even though my true intentions for having a child are to start a family with you, that does not change the fact that our child will one day be the heir of the Kuchiki clan. The clan is not very trusting of people that are not part of the clan and they most certainly do not approve of our relationship." He gives Renji an exasperated look as he continues his explanation, "If you were to carry the child and give birth to it, the clan would make up stories to disprove the child's Kuchiki blood. They would even go so far as to say you became pregnant with someone else's child just to remain in a relationship with me…they are very odd in their ways of thinking." Byakuya lets out a sigh as he slings his hair over shoulder after having given up on untangling his hair, "If I carry the child and give birth to it then the clan cannot deny that the child has Kuchiki blood flowing through its veins. It is a very simple reason for me to carry our baby…that is, if you decide you would like to have a child."

"The fact that yer the one that's gonna be pregnant doesn't make my decision any easier." He flops back down to the futon with a worried sigh, "In fact, it makes the decision harder."

Byakuya lies back down as well and rests his head on Renji's tattooed chest, "Why do you say that?"

"What if ya get sick or somethin' doesn't go right with the pregnancy or the delivery and ya die? I'll be constantly worried about ya." He wraps his arm protectively around the noble and squeezes him closer to his body, "I'm gonna need time to think about this."

"That is all I ever wanted you to do, Renji." The sixth captain snuggles closer to Renji's body and smiles, "I just wanted you to consider it before making your decision."

The two men lie on the futon in silence with Renji thinking of all the things that could go wrong and Byakuya thinking about names and other baby related thoughts.

TBC…


	4. A Father's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, Byakuya gave Renji the day off from squad duty considering the noble had left the redhead all alone the day before without any warning. The two of them ate breakfast together and on the outside the situation seemed normal. Everything seemed just like it would on any other day, but under the surface the crimson haired shinigami was a nervous wreck. He still didn't know what he wanted to do and he knew this baby was something Byakuya really wanted, but what if he was a terrible father and didn't do anything right. It was all a big deal and his raven haired lover was acting like it would all just be a walk in the park.

The tattooed man is suddenly snapped from his worried thoughts when he hears Byakuya's voice, "Renji, are you alright?"

Renji looks up from his food, which is only half eaten, to stare at the noble, "I'm fine. I just gotta lot on my mind is all."

Byakuya nods and leaves the conversation at that. He knew what his lieutenant was thinking about and he didn't want to bother the redhead while he was thinking about something so important. The sixth captain finishes his breakfast and stands up from the table, "Good luck in your thinking, Renji. I will see you this evening after squad duty."

Renji nods and smiles as his lover leaves the manor. The two of them very rarely told the other that they loved him. They both knew they were loved, but it just wasn't something they said every time the other left the manor. Renji decides that he's too nervous to finish his breakfast and stands up from the table. He decides he'll pay a certain father a visit today and get his take on the whole situation. The redhead dresses and begins making his way to Squad Eight.

When Renji arrives at the Squad Eight barracks, he knocks politely on the eighth captain's office door. He doesn't have to wait very long before the bespectacled Nanao opens the door, "Good morning, Lieutenant Abarai. How can I help you today?"

Renji clears his throat before revealing his reason for being there, "I was wondering if I could speak with Captain Kyoraku for a moment?"

"He's very behind on his work and he can't be dis…" The female lieutenant is suddenly shoved out of the way before she can finish her sentence and the bearded captain makes his appearance in the doorway.

A large smile spreads across his face when he sees Renji, "Nanao, why didn't you tell me we had a guest? Goodness, don't be rude, Nanao. Why didn't you invite him in?"

"Well, sir, you have work to do and…" She is once again interrupted as the eighth captain begins talking.

"Pshh, that can wait." He steps back and gestures for Renji to enter the office, "Come in, my boy. What's on your mind?"

The pink clad captain returns to his desk and has a seat as Renji enters the room and sits down in front of the desk, "Um, I actually wanted to ask ya some question about yer kid."

"Really?!" Shunsui's eyes light up at the mention of his daughter and an even larger smile spreads across his features, "Do you want to see a few pictures? You don't have to answer that…of course you want to see pictures."

"Well, I…" The redhead's objection is halted as a picture of Emiko is slammed down on the desk top in front of the startled redhead.

"Cute, right?!" He places several more pictures down in front of Renji with each picture progressing in order of the baby's age, "She was two months here and this is her and Ju sleeping and here she is when she was three months and this is her in a cute little dress, and this is me and her when she turned four months and…"

"Captain!" The brunette lieutenant interrupts his picture marathon by making her way to the desk, "I'm sure Lieutenant Abarai doesn't want a picture play-by-play of Emiko's life." She snatches the pictures off the desk and puts them in her robes, "Let the man speak, captain."

Shunsui frowns as he watches his pictures be confiscated, "But, Nanao, I was only gonna show a few more." She gives the captain a stern look and he sighs, "Fine."

The eighth captain watches his lieutenant and when he's sure she isn't watching, he lowers his voice and pulls out another picture, "And here she is at five months with her doll. Doesn't she look just like Ju?"

"Captain Kyoraku!" Nanao stomps back over to the desk and confiscates the doll picture as well, "Stand up."

"But.."

"Stand up!" The captain does as he's told and the stern eighth lieutenant begins patting him down, "Shake your clothes out and take that hat off. I know you have more hidden in there."

He lets out a groan and does as she asked with Renji looking on in shocked amusement, "You never let me show off my Emiko."

"Showing her off is one thing, but assaulting people with a picture barrage is another thing entirely." She holds her hand out and he places a fat stack of pictures in her waiting palm, "Now, perhaps you should see what Lieutenant Abarai has come all this way for."

"Yeah, yeah." He shoos the strict female away and finally focuses on the tattooed man in front of him, "She's cute though, right?"

Renji nods, "Very beautiful, sir."

"Did you hear that, Nanao? He said beautiful." She rolls her eyes and continues with her own work, "Now, what can I help you with?"

The sixth lieutenant lets out a nervous breath, "Would it be alright if I spoke with ya privately?"

Shunsui glances over to his lieutenant and she nods before leaving the room, "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you." Renji tries to appear composed, but his fingers are laced in his lap and his legs are jiggling up and down as he tries to think of how to begin their discussion.

The brunet notices the younger shinigami's nervousness and questions it, "What's got you so worked up, son?"

"Do ya think that maybe I could ask ya some questions about Captain Ukitake's pregnancy?" He swallows the large lump of nervousness in his throat and takes in a deep breath.

The elder soul reaper gives Renji a serious look, "You know I don't mind discussing it, but something's got you curious. How about you tell me what the problem is and then we can talk about that?"

Renji lets out his held breath that until now he hadn't even known he'd been holding, "Bya…Captain Kuchiki started talking about me and him having a baby and he wants to do it the same way you and Captain Ukitake had Emiko, but I'm not so sure about it all." Renji licks his lips before continuing, "He seems to think it won't be a big deal, but I'm too nervous to even consider it. It's a huge thing and I don't think I'm ready and I just wonder if everyone feels this way or if I'm just over thinkin' the whole situation."

A small smile graces the eighth captain's bearded face, "It's normal to feel nervous. When I found about Jushiro being pregnant I was shocked for lack of a better word. I didn't know what we'd gotten ourselves into and I didn't think we could handle it." He looks off into the distance as if remembering the exact moment he found out, "Then one day, I realized that I wouldn't be raising the kid alone. I realized that Jushiro would be with me and we'd do it together and it was still overwhelming, but we made it work."

"But, ya didn't have any choice." Renji looks down at his fingers and sighs, "Ya had to step up and do it because it was already done before ya had a chance to back out. I have to think about it and try to decide what's right and think about all the things that can go wrong."

"Do you think that I didn't think about all the things that could wrong? Just because the pregnancy was out of my control doesn't mean Ju and I didn't have a lot of decisions to make." He waits for Renji to meet his eyes again before continuing his speech, "We had the option of termination, but we chose not to obviously, but we still had a lot of trials to face and I'm sure each pregnancy is different, but you just gotta think about the big picture."

The redhead gives the eighth captain a confused look, "Whataya mean?"

"Do you see yourself being with him for the rest of your life and does that image include a family? Whether that be a flesh and blood family or an adopted family, it doesn't matter…do you see that when you think about yours and Byakuya's future?"

Renji falters a bit as his thoughts interrupt his answer, "I do want that. I want a family with him, but I can't get straight to that image without worryin' about the pregnancy. What if he dies or the baby dies. I can't deal with it."

Shunsui nods in understanding, "I almost lost Ju and the thought that I might have to raise our daughter alone terrified me, but I finally resolved myself to taking what came. You can't focus on the negative. Good things are always sprinkled with bad, but you have to be optimistic."

"When did ya decide that you were okay with everythin'?" The ruby haired shinigami looks up curiously at the older man's face.

A soft chuckle escapes the eighth captain's lips, "The same day I found out. When Jushiro and I felt her reiatsu for the first time and she touched us back, I knew I'd never want anything more than I wanted her."

A smile forms on the lieutenant's face as he notices the proud expression on Shunsui's face, "Ya sound so sure and yet, I still feel so unsure. Why do I feel this way? Why can't I just say yes or no?"

"If you wait until you're ready then the time will never come." The brunet pulls a hidden picture out of his robe and places it on the desk, "If you love him and you want to be a family then you just do it and you don't think about it." Renji picks up the picture and he can barely make out the blurred image, but he soon sees the fetal beginnings of the two elder captain's daughter, "That's the first time I ever saw her and it was the most beautiful blob of cells and tissue I've ever seen."

"Me and Byakuya could have that and it would make him so happy." He passes the picture back to Shunsui and a smile forms on his own face, "It would make me happy."

The eighth captain replaces the picture in his robes, "Nobody is ever ready for a baby, but you quickly find out that you're capable of things you never thought you were capable of before."

"You're right." He stands up from the chair and looks down at Shunsui, "I can do this with Byakuya's help and we can be happy and I'll finally have a real family." He bows to his superior, "Thank you so much, Captain Kyoraku."

"Anytime, kid." He slips the ultrasound picture out again and smiles as he glances at it, "Come back anytime. Trust me, you'll have questions."

"Thank you again." Renji begins walking toward the door, but he turns around to face the eight captain once more, "And, your daughter really is very beautiful."

He watched the brunet captain's mouth turn up into a proud smile and he finally leaves Squad Eight. He couldn't wait to get back home and for squad duty to be over so that he could tell Byakuya the good news.

TBC…


	5. Let's Make a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Renji flash stepped as fast as he could back to the manor even though he knew Byakuya wouldn't be home yet. He was so excited by the prospect of them having a child together that he couldn't wait to tell his lover the good news. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to realize that this would be his and Byakuya's child, that it wouldn't just be his responsibility, but the baby would belong to both of them. He didn't know why he'd been so hesitant to start a family. He'd always wanted one, but sometimes he just got too caught up in his own negative thoughts to consider all the good things this baby would bring.

He finally makes it to the manor and runs up to the bedroom, but once he's there he doesn't really know what to do with himself and he ends up just pacing nervously. Could he just blurt it out when Byakuya came home or should he let his lover relax after work first? The redhead lets out a confused sigh and flops down on their shared futon. He should have talked to Captain Kyoraku a long time ago. Now, whenever he thought of him and Byakuya having a child he smiled and tried to picture what the baby might look like. He even laughs out loud when he thinks that their baby might look just like him with the red hair and all. Wouldn't that piss the Kuchiki clan off?

The lieutenant is still laughing at his own thoughts when he hears Byakuya's voice, "You are certainly in a good mood this evening, Renji."

"Byakuya!" Renji sits up immediately and launches himself off the futon. He flings himself at his lover and wraps his arms around the noble's body in a tight embrace, "I want a family with ya. I always have, but I just couldn't put my concerns and worries behind me. I'm sold to the idea now and that's what I want."

The sixth captain blinks a few times at Renji's sudden embrace, but as soon as he hears his lover's excited words he smiles as he returns the embrace, "I am glad to hear you say that, Renji. What made you change your mind so suddenly?"

"I had a long heart-to-heart with Captain Kyoraku and he convinced me that a family was a good thing." He releases the embrace and smiles at Byakuya, "I knew that already, but I just needed a little push."

Byakuya pushes a piece of dark hair behind his ear and smiles again as he takes Renji's hand in his, "We will begin making preparations for the squad tomorrow and I will speak with the Head Captain as well as Captain Kurotsuchi." He brings Renji's large hand up to his mouth and he places a soft kiss to the skin on the back, "If everything goes well then perhaps we can try tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow? I didn't realize it would be so soon." The crimson haired shinigami swallows his nervousness down and tries to remain smiling.

The sixth captain notices his nervous expression all the same, "We do not have to do it so soon if it makes you nervous."

"No." He shakes his head, "It's fine. I want to try as soon as possible." He lets out a long sigh, "I just didn't know that it could be done so fast."

Byakuya smiles again as he stands on his toes to breach the small height difference and kiss the redhead sweetly on the lips, "Let's get something to eat, Renji. We can discuss baby making once we are both fed."

The two Squad Six members go down to the dining room and have supper before heading back to the bedroom. The two lovers discuss the things that need to be taken care of around the squad and before long they both fall asleep. They knew the next day would be a tiring one and they wanted to rest up as much as they could.

The next day, Byakuya and Renji work hard to try and get paperwork and training drills settled to where it would be easy for Renji to do all the work himself once Byakuya got too big to attend squad duty. Once all the squad preparations were complete, Byakuya went to speak to the Head Captain alone and when he returned, the noble gives Renji a smile. He tells his red haired lover all about his and the Head Captain's discussion as they make their way to Squad Twelve. The raven haired Soul Reaper had previously discussed the particulars with Captain Kurotsuchi and now he only needed to obtain the small lozenge.

Byakuya takes the lozenge in his hand and listens to the rules and guidelines for the little piece of hard candy. The twelfth captain made the two of them sign a piece of paper saying they give him the right to monitor the baby's progress. When everything is settled, the two of them head back to the manor to eat supper before beginning their baby making.

They make their way to the bedroom where Byakuya ingests the lozenge before the two of them shower. Once out of the shower, Byakuya dries off enough not to get the futon wet and lays down on the soft sheets, "Are you ready, Renji?"

The tattooed man nods stiffly as he also dries off and joins his lover on the futon. Renji wraps his arms around the damp body of his lover and brings his lips to the sixth captain's lips. The kiss begins sweetly, but soon the redhead begins pressing his lips harder against the noble's lips until his body rests atop Byakuya's pale body. The kiss ends and Renji looks down into the grey eyes belonging to the raven haired shinigami, "I think…um, that we have a problem."

Byakuya gives his ruby haired lover a perplexed expression, "What kind of problem?"

The lieutenant's face turns just as red as his hair and he swallows audibly, "This has never happened to me before, but…um…well, I can't…I can't get it up."

Byakuya's cheeks dust pink at Renji's confession and he blinks a few times in bewilderment, "What do you mean, you cannot get it up?"

Renji lets out a frustrated sigh, "I mean that I can't get hard."

"I know what it means, but why is it happening?" The confusion of the situation shows in the nobleman's eyes, "You have never had a problem with it before."

The redhead removes himself from atop Byakuya's body and sits down beside him on the futon as he looks down at his flaccid cock, "I think the fact that we're not just havin' sex for pleasure, but the fact that we're havin' sex for an actual purpose is throwin' me off my game."

The sixth captain sits up with a frown, "That does not make sense."

Renji frowns as well, "I guess my brain didn't tell my body that is was okay to do this."

A sly smirk appears on Byakuya's face as he makes his way to the foot of the futon and soon positions his body between Renji's legs, "Then perhaps my mouth can inform your body that it is okay."

The sixth captain licks his lips before lowering his mouth down to the redhead's cock. Renji shivers when he feels the noble's warm breath brush against his skin. Byakuya's delicate hand grips the flaccid flesh to hold his lover's cock in place as his tongue darts out experimentally a few times to taste his lover. The raven haired shinigami had never had to arouse Renji before. The redhead was always willing to have sex and this was a new experience for both of them, but Byakuya continues to lick and suck on the ever hardening flesh until the lieutenant's cock is standing at full attention. The noble smiles at his work and wraps his lips around the heated organ before sliding his mouth up and down the redhead's cock. He hears Renji moan out his name breathlessly as his calloused hands grip the noble's black hair, "Mmm, ya really know what yer doin, Byakuya."

Renji bucks his hips slightly, but not enough to choke his lover and when Byakuya deems his tattooed partner ready to continue, he lifts his mouth away from Renji's throbbing cock. The sixth captain licks his lips to remove the excess saliva and pre-cum before speaking to his lover, "I feel confident you will be able to perform fully from this point on."

"I will agree with ya." He gives Byakuya a sideways grin and the nobleman once again positions himself on his back.

Renji grabs the lube and quickly prepares his lover. He didn't want to take any chances on his body acting rebellious again and doesn't waste any time with foreplay. Byakuya was urging him to get on with it anyway. With his lover prepared and ready, Renji grabs the captain's legs and lifts them over his shoulders before swiftly entering the raven haired man's tight, hot body. Both men groan at the sensation and as soon as Byakuya gives the word, Renji begins thrusting into him at a moderate pace.

The two lovers relish the feeling of the lazy pace as they get into a rhythm with the other's movements, but soon the noble becomes impatient with the slow pace, "R-Renji…nggh… faster…please."

The scarlet haired shinigami does as he's asked and pulls his hips back before slamming into his lover at full force. He then picks up the pace and lets out a pleasured groan himself, "I'm not…ha hah…gonna last long…y-ya feel…so good."

Byakuya lifts his hips to meet Renji's thrusts and lets out a loud cry as he feels his most sensitive spot being struck by his lover's hard cock plunging into him. He then closes his eyes when he feels the redhead's calloused hand begin to pump his dripping cock, "I am…so close…ah!...Renji, I…ah!"

With Renji's rough thrusts into him and the lieutenant's hand stroking him at such an exquisite pace, the noble cums with a loud cry of his lover's name. It doesn't take long for the tattooed Soul Reaper to follow with his own release as he fills his captain with his essence. The redhead remains inside his lover for as long as he can, but as he feels himself begin to soften he pulls out making Byakuya's legs fall to the futon.

Renji lays down beside Byakuya with a sigh and the noble finally opens his eyes with exhaustion before turning toward his lieutenant, "I love you."

The redhead smiles and places a lazy kiss on Byakuya's lips, "I love you too." The two of them are silent for a long time until Renji lets out a loud yawn and pulls Byakuya into his arms, "So, do ya think it worked?"

The sixth captain breathes in the scent of his lover and chuckles softly, "I do not even think women know if they are pregnant ten minutes after sex. We will just have to wait, Renji."

"And, if it didn't work?" Renji gives him a somewhat pitiful look, "What do we do then?"

Byakuya snuggles in closer to Renji's body with a smile, "Then we just try again, Renji. Making the baby is the fun part in all of this."

The ruby haired shinigami laughs at Byakuya's words and the two men soon fall asleep hoping that the next news they hear will be good news.

TBC…


	6. That Sounds Horrific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Byakuya awakes to his lieutenant's face extremely close to his own. He lets out a startled gasp before composing himself and questioning his lover's close proximity, "Renji, why are you awake so early and why are staring at me so intently?"

"Oh, sorry." The redhead chuckles and backs away from Byakuya's face as he sits down on the futon, "I just couldn't wait for ya to wake up and I guess I got a little too close while I was looking at ya."

The noble clears his throat and sits up as well, "And, why were you waiting for me to wake up?"

"I guess I just wanted to know if ya felt any different." He gives the sixth captain an embarrassed smile as he scratches the back of his head, "So, do ya feel any different?"

Byakuya lets out a sigh before addressing his crimson haired lover's question, "Renji, surely even you know that I cannot tell if I am pregnant this soon after conception. You will just have to wait a few weeks."

The lieutenant's body visually slumps at Byakuya's words, "Yeah, I guess I did know that, but I'm just so nervous about it all and I just thought that maybe you could tell." His face turns red as he continues speaking, "Ya know how sometimes women say that they just knew they were pregnant before they ever actually found out…well, I thought that maybe you would know too."

A small smile of understanding shows on Byakuya's face, "I know you are nervous and excited, Renji. I feel the same way, but I am afraid I do not share the gift of 'just knowing' with all those clairvoyant women."

"Right, I'm sorry fer being so impatient." A frown appears on his tattooed face at sounding so dumb in front of his lover.

Byakuya places a delicate hand underneath Renji's chin and lifts his frowning face to look at him, "Do not be sorry, Renji. You will never learn if you never ask questions." The nobleman places a gentle kiss to the redhead's lips before pulling back with a smile, "We should get dressed and eat before we have to go to squad duty." The tattooed shinigami nods as the two of them emerge from the futon and make their way to the shower.

Later in the day, Byakuya leaves squad duty early to make his way to Squad Thirteen. He had already contacted the white haired captain earlier and asked if he could come by for a while to discuss some things with him. Jushiro had agreed and promised to be waiting for him when he arrived. He told Renji where he was going and the redhead hadn't objected. The sixth captain finally reaches Jushiro's home and politely knocks. In a matter of seconds the thirteenth captain opens the door with a smile and Emiko in his arms, "Right on time, Byakuya. Come in."

Byakuya enters the home and Jushiro closes the door behind them. They sit down in the living room just as they had the time before. The noble once again looks around at the many pictures surrounding the room and he even notices a few new pictures, "Thank you for allowing me to visit."

Jushiro smiles and shakes his head, "You know you can visit anytime. You don't have to make an appointment." The thirteenth captain stands up, "I'll make us some tea."

"No, that's alright. I just want to ask you a few questions." He glances at the baby and he almost can't believe that Emiko had grown in just the few days since he'd been there. This observation makes him deviate a bit in his reason for being there, "How old is Emiko now?"

A proud expression passes across Jushiro's face, "She's six months old today and watch this." The elder shinigami places the baby on her butt on the floor and pulls his hands away. Emiko sits upright for a few seconds before falling forward and catching herself with her hands, "Isn't that cute?! She can almost sit up without using her hands at all."

Emiko's grey eyes lock with Byakuya's and the baby begins to smile and eventually giggle. While she continues to prop herself up with one hand, she reaches out for the noble with the other and giggles a little louder. The thirteenth captain laughs as well and picks her up, "She likes you, Byakuya. She only ever giggles for Shunsui and it's mostly because he's making silly faces at her." Jushiro stands up with the baby in tow, "She really wants to be with you. Do you want to hold her?"

The raven haired captain was still nervous when holding his fellow captain's baby, but he figured he had better get used to holding a baby if he and Renji were to have one. He nods and Jushiro deposits the baby in his arms, "She is getting heavier."

"Is she?" The older man sits back down with a smile, "I hold her so often that I hadn't realized." A slight frown appears on his face with his next words, "She still isn't as big as she should be by six months, but Unohana says that's normal for babies born prematurely." He places his hands in his lap and laces his fingers together, "Now, what kind of questions did you want to ask?"

The sixth captain takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before beginning the questions, "Renji agreed to our having a baby and we tried last night."

"That's wonderful." Jushiro notices the odd look on Byakuya's face and his black eyebrows cinch together, "But, you don't look happy. I thought this is what you wanted."

"I do want this, but Renji is driving me insane." Emiko giggles as if she has any clue as to what was said. The noble smiles at her and continues speaking, "What I mean is that he has asked me numerous times if I feel different. I know I should not feel anything this early, but when did you begin feeling strange?"

"Well, I didn't even know I was pregnant until I was six weeks, but I started throwing up two weeks before that. Everyone is different, but I was at a month before I began to feel nauseous." He smiles again as he notices how content Emiko is sitting in the noble's lap.

The baby eventually notices the sleek black locks of Byakuya's hair and grabs a handful before pulling with more force than a six month old should possess. The sixth captain's face twists into a look of discomfort at the rough treatment of his hair, "She is rather strong for a baby."

Jushiro nods as he stands up, "Yes, she is. I'm sorry about that." He grabs Emiko after prying Byakuya's hair from her tight grasp, "She has a very strong reiatsu and she doesn't quite know how to control it at such a young age. She does it to me all the time, but I suppose I'm used to it." As soon as the thirteenth captain sits down, Emiko begins wailing as tears spill down her face, "I was afraid this would happen. She hates being detached from new people." He stands up again, "I'll just go get her a bottle. You'll excuse me?"

"Of course." Byakuya nods and Jushiro leaves the room. The raven haired noble sits in the living room alone and begins thinking that maybe having a baby wouldn't be as easy as he thought, but then again Renji had helped raise some of the children in Rukongai when he was only a child himself. He could do it as long as Renji was with him and maybe he would eventually become as good of a mother as Captain Ukitake had become.

Byakuya is torn from his thoughts as the thirteenth captain returns with Emiko in his arms occupied with a bottle, "Sorry about that. She usually eats before now, but she was so excited about you that she must have forgotten about being hungry for a moment."

"It is quite alright." Byakuya gives the older man a chance to take his seat again before speaking, "If you didn't become sick before a month then what kept you from sensing the reiatsu of your baby before then?"

Jushiro pale face tints pink at the thought of him not sensing it sooner, "I guess I could have sensed it, but I never expected to be something as off the wall as pregnant. Perhaps, if you try to sense it every day then you will feel it before the nausea sets in." He looks up at the noble with a curious look on his face, "You can't feel anything yet, can you?"

"No, nothing yet." He lets out a sigh, "I do not even know if it worked yet."

Emiko finishes her bottle and Jushiro rocks her gently in his arms as her eyes begin to close, "Trust me when I say this…the nausea is the least of your worries. You'll think that's the worst, but when that ends you'll start swelling and sweating all the time." He gives the younger man a sympathetic look, "It won't just be your stomach that swells either. Your feet and legs and fingers will too and before long you'll have to pee all the time and you'll want to eat things you never thought about eating before." The white haired shinigami's face turns pink once again with his next words, "And, not everyone feels this way, but after the nausea, I wanted to have sex all the time and you think that doesn't sound so bad, but I couldn't exactly have Shunsui all the time which made me cranky and he actually got tired of having sex and he hid from me."

Byakuya listens with terrified attention and all the color drains from his face, "That all sounds…horrific."

Jushiro laughs softly so as not to wake the baby, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's not as bad as it sounds, but I thought you should be properly warned." He smiles down at the baby before returning his gaze to his guest again, "But, when I look at her, it all seems worth it. I wouldn't give her up for anything and you'll feel the same way about your baby."

"Thank you again for the advice." The sixth captain's mind is racing and he didn't know how in Soul Society he was ever going to survive the sheer embarrassment of being pregnant, but he figures if Captain Ukitake could manage then so could he.

Jushiro stands up again and begins walking toward the baby's room, "I'm going to put her to bed and then I have something to give you." Byakuya nods and Jushiro disappears into the baby's room for a few minutes. When he returns he's carry a few books in his arms, "Here are some books on pregnancy that Unohana gave me. I don't need them anymore and they'll help you a lot more than me now."

He passes the books to Byakuya and the noble takes them gratefully, "Thank you."

"No problem." The white haired man smiles again, "If you ever wonder about something that's not in there then feel free to come talk to me."

Before the sixth captain can respond appropriately, a pink clad Shunsui barges into the house, "Hey, Byakuya! Any luck with the baby making?"

He pats the nobleman on the back nearly making him drop the books in his hand, "I am hoping it was a success. Thank you for your concern."

Shunsui laughs as he makes his way to Jushiro, "That lieutenant of yours was scared to death when he came to talk to me the other day." He laughs again, "Poor kid." The bearded captain embraces his white haired lover and kisses him softly on the lips before releasing him, "Where's my little princess?"

Jushiro places a pale hand over Shunsui's mouth and gives him a scolding look, "She is asleep and I will have to ask you to stop yelling."

As the two elder captains argue about the pros and cons of waking or not waking the baby up, Byakuya leaves the house unnoticed and makes his way back to his own home. He had a lot to tell Renji and he hoped what he'd learned today doesn't scare his ruby haired lover into regretting having a baby.

TBC…


	7. Nothing To See Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Renji seemed a little freaked out by all the things that he and Byakuya would have to deal with in the months leading up to the birth of their baby, but he soon rationalized that if other people could do it then so could he and Byakuya. Nothing particularly pregnancy related had happened yet and the two shinigami were beginning to think that they were going to have to try again. Byakuya pretended like it didn't bother him, but Renji could tell the noble was upset. The redhead, on the other hand, didn't know what to do or say to make his raven haired lover feel any better.

It had been two weeks since the 'first try at conception' and nothing weird or miraculous had happened. The two of them had gone to bed rather early and the lieutenant knew it was because Byakuya was depressed with the whole situation. The captain snuggled next to his tattooed lover, but they didn't talk and soon Renji fell asleep. He felt like he'd only been sleeping for a few minutes when he felt a persistent shaking.

He opens his brown eyes to look at Byakuya, "What's wrong? Why aren't ya sleeping?"

"Put your hand right here, Renji!" The nobleman sounded very excited as he grabs Renji's hand and places it on his lower abdomen, "Close your eyes and concentrate on my reiatsu. Then try to connect yours with mine."

The redhead obeys his lover's orders and closes his eyes. He senses Byakuya's subdued reiatsu and touches it with his own. He then feels something warm and tiny pulsing between his and Byakuya's reiatsu. He opens his eyes and looks at the noble with an excited smile on his face, "Is that…our kid?"

Byakuya returns the smile and nods, "It has to be. It is too small to be my reiatsu." The sixth captain places his hand over Renji's to be able to feel the little pulse again, "This is the first time I have been able to feel it. Captain Ukitake suggested that I try to sense it every day."

The crimson haired lieutenant's eyes shine with unshed tears of joy, "That's amazin' and all this time I thought it didn't work." He leans over and kisses Byakuya's cheek, "Ya don't feel weird at all?"

Byakuya shakes his head, "No, I feel the same as always, but Captain Ukitake said he did not feel nauseous until around the fourth week. He did not realize he was pregnant until the morning sickness began."

Renji's happy smile eventually fades and a serious look replaces it, "How do we know this will last? What if somethin' happens?"

The raven haired shinigami places a finger over Renji's lips, "Please, do not say that. I do not want to think about that possibility." He removes his finger and sits up to embrace his red haired lover, "We will just keep it to ourselves until we can know for sure, but I do not ever want to think about losing our baby."

Renji returns the embrace and rubs Byakuya's back with his hand, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sound so negative." He tightens his hold on the captain as his smiles returns, "I'm so happy right now. I didn't think I would be because I was still scared about it all, but I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

"I am happy as well." Byakuya sniffles and tries to stop the tears from leaking out of his eyes, but his attempt fails making his tears land on Renji's bare skin.

"Are ya…crying?" Renji rarely ever saw Byakuya's tears and even though this was the perfect moment to shed happy tears, the redhead was still shocked to feel his lover's tears on his skin.

The noble sniffles again and nods, "I did not intend to cry, but it seems I am a bit more emotional than usual."

Renji chuckles softly and kisses the top of Byakuya's head, "It's alright…to tell ya the truth I'd be a little bit worried if ya didn't get emotional over somethin' so special."

The two men hug for a moment longer and feel the thumping little reiatsu hours into the night before they finally decide to turn in for the night.

At the fifth week of pregnancy, Byakuya was still going to squad duty as always and neither he nor Renji had told the rest of the squad anything about the pregnancy. There was no use in letting them know about it until it was absolutely necessary.

The squad was standing in a group on the Squad Six training ground with Byakuya standing before them. Renji was standing next to him as his captain gave out the training orders for the day, "Today's training will be…" Byakuya covers his mouth with his hand as he swallows audibly, "Pardon me, as I was saying, today your training may be a bit…different than…" The noble's hand once again covers his mouth as his other hand grips his stomach.

Renji, as well as every other squad member, notices the captain's discomfort. The lieutenant is the only one who even has a clue as to what is happening, "Captain Kuchiki, are ya feeling okay?"

Byakuya clears his throat and waves Renji's concern away, "I am fine, Lieutenant Abarai. The training for today will be a bit different than what you all may be used…to." The sixth captain covers his mouth yet again and a light sheen of sweat begins to form on his brow. A gurgling sound can be heard coming from the noble's stomach as his throat clenches uncomfortably.

"Captain Kuchiki, do ya think some water might help?" Renji knew water wouldn't help, but he didn't want to give anything away in front of the squad and he knew this whole ordeal was very embarrassing for his lover.

Byakuya keeps his mouth covered as he shakes his head, "E-excuse me." The captain begins making his way across the training field, but he only gets as far as the bushes surrounding the field before he loses the contents of his stomach into the foliage.

The rest of the squad begins whispering to each other in shock and concern for their captain. Renji looks back and forth between his lover and the squad not being real sure what to do. He finally addresses the squad, "Okay, begin with the training exercise from yesterday." When the squad remains standing in a group still gawking at their vomiting captain, Renji raises his voice, "Get to work! Nothing to see here…start training!"

With the sound of Renji's authoritative voice, the squad separates and begins the familiar training of the day before. The redhead makes his way to the bushes where his lover is still getting rid of his breakfast. The tattooed lieutenant removes his captain's scarf to keep it out of the vomit's trajectory and pulls the black strands of hair back, "Well, I think it's safe to say that the morning sickness has started."

The sweating captain gives his red haired lover a hate-filled glare, "Fuck you."

Renji's eyes widen at Byakuya's unusual use of profanity, but he continues talking, "That's what got ya into this mess." He receives another glare, but the next wave of vomiting stops any other words of passionate hate.

When the vomiting stops, Renji pulls a handkerchief from his robes and helps the captain wipe his mouth. Byakuya replaces his scarf around his neck once he's cleaned himself up, "How am I going to explain this to the squad?"

Renji reaches out and pushes a piece of sweaty black hair off the captain's forehead, "Everyone gets sick now and again, captain. We'll just tell them it was food poisoning."

"Food poisoning?" An angry expression appears on the nobleman's face at Renji's suggestion, "And just how will I explain the constant sickness for weeks with food poisoning?!"

Renji swallows his nervousness, "Maybe, you should go lie down. Yer gettin' very mad and loud and it's not like ya."

"I do not want to go lie down!" He balls his hands into fists as a nerve on his forehead begins to pulse, "That will not solve…"

Before Byakuya can get the rest of his sentence out, he grabs his stomach and bends over the bushes again. As Renji hears the stomach juices hit the leaves of the bushes he shakes his head, "Yer right, food poisoning is never gonna work."

When the vomiting finally stops for the day, the nobleman decides that maybe he should go lie down, but the whole rest of the day was hell for the red haired lieutenant. Every time he went to go check on his lover, he got yelled at and the captain just stayed in a bad mood for the rest of the day. If this was how Byakuya was going to act for the whole nine months, Renji didn't think he or the squad could take it.

TBC…


	8. I Cannot Do This Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the week went on, Byakuya's bad mode never wavered and Renji was being chewed out for everything. At six weeks, the two of them had gone to Squad Four to make sure everything was going well with the pregnancy and as far as the baby went everything was fine. Byakuya on the other hand was beyond irritable and Renji had to forcibly hold his tongue between his teeth to keep from commenting and either hurting his lover's feelings and/or getting chewed out even more.

The morning after the six week check-up started the same as all their morning's had started since the pregnancy. Byakuya bolted from the futon to retch in the bathroom. The redhead gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom as well to help hold the captain's raven locks out of the way or to try and soothe him by rubbing his back. He didn't know what else to do and this seemed to be the only thing he didn't get fussed at about…until now.

Once the first wave of vomiting is over, Byakuya wipes his mouth and gives his crimson haired lover a glare, "Why must you always follow me in here? Is it not bad enough that you have to hear me at my worst, but you also have to witness it?"

The tattooed shinigami releases his lover's hair and acts as if he'd just been slapped in the face, "I was just tryin' to help. I don't know what else to do."

"I do not need help." The sixth captain wipes the sweat from his brow before hovering over the toilet again, "Please, go away and I will meet you at the breakfast table."

Renji only nods and as he leaves he hears Byakuya retch once more. He makes his way back to the bedroom and gets dressed before going to the breakfast table. He tries waiting for his lover to join him, but as the minutes tick by and Byakuya doesn't show up, the redhead begins eating without him. Renji is completely finished with his meal and there is still no sign of Byakuya. The lieutenant stands up and hesitantly makes his way to the bedroom and when he enters, he sees the black haired man lying on the futon, "Byakuya, are ya feeling okay?"

"Do I look like I am feeling okay?" The cranky captain pulls the cover up over his head to try and shut out his lover's voice.

Renji frowns and tries to remember that it's just the hormones talking, "Well, I could bring yer breakfast up here if ya want."

Byakuya lets out an annoyed sigh as he removes the cover from his head and sits up, "I do not want anything else to have to get rid of." He lays back down and returns the cover over his head, "Now, please, leave me alone."

"Um, okay." He scratches the back of his head and once again reminds himself that Byakuya is pregnant, "I'll just see ya when ya make it to squad duty." The tattooed lieutenant leaves the room and closes the door behind him before the grumpy shinigami can fuss at him some more.

When the ruby haired man makes it to Squad Six, he gets the squad started on a training exercise before making his way to the office to begin on paperwork. He was half way through the stack on his desk when Byakuya enters the office. He wanted to ask if his lover was feeling better, but he decided not to say anything considering he'd just get chewed out again. The nobleman sits down with a groan and doesn't even so much as look at Renji. The redhead felt so detached from his lover nowadays. He didn't know what to do or say any more and they acted more like roommates than soon to be parents. The lieutenant wondered if Byakuya would be this way for the remaining eight months or if eventually he would settle down and stop being so grumpy.

Renji hadn't even noticed that during his thinking, he had stopped doing his paperwork and had begun staring at the object of his thoughts. The captain clears his throat and Renji breaks his thoughts to actually look at his lover, "Is something the matter, Lieutenant Abarai? Do I have something on my face or do you just enjoy staring at me instead of doing your work?"

"I apologize, Captain Kuchiki. I didn't mean to stare." Renji's cheeks turn pink as he returns to his work and the noble continues working as well.

Renji was beginning to think that maybe today would get better. His lover wasn't speaking, but then again, he never talked too much when paperwork needed to be done. At least Byakuya wasn't fussing at him or giving him that hate-filled glare. Things seemed to be looking up…that is until the captain went out to the training grounds to begin a new training session. He told the squad what to do and they obediently followed his orders and then the noble turned to face Renji, "Did I not tell you that this is what I wanted the squad to work on today, Lieutenant Abarai?"

The redhead clenches his hands into fists as he answers his captain, "Yes, sir, but ya didn't seem to be feeling well earlier and I wasn't sure if ya were comin' to squad duty or not. I began a different training session because I thought you would want to be present for the new training session."

"Did you think I was telling you about the new training for my health?" He crosses his arms over his chest as he once again gives Renji that hateful glare, "Did you think it was part of our pillow talk? I told you about that training method because I wanted the squad to do it today. You never listen and quite frankly I am tired of repeating myself."

The crimson haired man swallows his nasty comment and pushes down his anger before responding, "I apologize, captain. I didn't realize yer intentions when ya explained it to me."

The rest of the day was even worse and by the time squad duty was over Renji was ready to punch his lover in the face. When they returned home things didn't fare any better as dinner was interrupted by another complaint of something else Renji had done wrong. The noble finishes his dinner first and leaves a fuming Renji at the table alone. This kind of treatment had to end and the lieutenant was going to do something about it.

Renji stands up from the table and makes his way to their shared bedroom. He opens the door to once again see Byakuya lying down, "Sit up, Byakuya. We need to talk."

The captain sits up reluctantly with an annoyed look on his face, "We cannot talk if I am lying down?"

"No, because I want yer full attention for this." Renji takes in a deep breath and lets it back out slowly before speaking again, "I'm tired of being yer sounding board. All you've done since ya got pregnant is fuss and chew me out. I haven't done anything to be treated this way. I know yer uncomfortable and ya don't feel good because things are changin' inside ya with the baby and all. I know I don't understand what yer feeling, but you wanted this. You wanted a baby and I gave it to ya. This is not my fault." He runs a shaking hand through his already loose ponytail, "I'm just tryin' to help ya. Ya don't have to be so goddamn independent all the time…especially now. Yer makin' me feel like I'm just a sperm donor or somethin' cause ya never let me help and everything I do to help ya tell me I did it wrong."

Byakuya only stares in silence as Renji continues to release his pent up anger, "I don't wanna do this, but I feel like it would be better for our relationship if I started back living in my lieutenant's quarters. That doesn't mean we're breaking up and that doesn't mean that I don't still wanna help ya, but I can't take this grumpy version of you very much longer without snapping." Renji tries not to cry when he looks at the pitiful face of his lover, "I'm just gonna pack a few of my things."

Byakuya stands up from the futon and makes his way to his red haired lover and wraps his arms around Renji, "Please do not go, Renji. I am incredibly sorry for my behavior." Tears fall from the captain's eyes and soak into the fabric of Renji's shirt, "I feel as if I cannot control any aspect of my life and I am a stranger in my own body and mind. I throw up without warning and I cannot control it and I am always angry and upset, but I do not know why. I did not realize I was taking my frustrations out on you." He squeezes the redhead tighter not wanting to let him go, "I guess I am just not used to someone else handling my own affairs and I do not mean to be so stubborn. I do need your help because I cannot do this alone. Please, stay with me and I promise that I will do better. I cannot do this alone…I cannot do this without you."

The tattooed shinigami returns his lover's desperate hug and tries to soothe his upset captain with his words, "I don't ever wanna leave ya and I don't wanna stay in my lieutenant's quarters, but I can't handle another minute of being yer punching bag. I won't go tonight and I'll give ya another chance, but please try to remember that we're in this together. I love you so much and I never wanna hurt ya."

"I love you too and I am sorry." He lifts his head from Renji's chest and places an apologetic kiss on his lover's lips, "You should have told me of my undesirable behavior before."

Renji chuckles as he guides Byakuya back to the bed, "Yeah, I know, but I thought it would eventually pass and I didn't wanna hurt yer feelings."

"And, you thought that leaving would not hurt my feelings?" The two of them lie down on the futon and Byakuya lays his head on Renji's chest listening to his heart beat.

The ruby haired shinigami wraps his arms protectively around his lover and kisses the top of his head, "I guess by this point I wasn't thinkin' clearly."

"Do not hesitate to tell me how you feel from this point on." He takes in the scent of his lover and snuggles closer to him.

Renji smiles when he soon hears the soft sounds of his captain's breathing and he knows the noble is asleep, "Well, that's one crisis averted. I wonder how many more we'll have to deal with."

TBC…


	9. Maintaining Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Byakuya rushes to the restroom as usual and this time when Renji appears to help him with his hair, the noble allows him to do it and doesn't snap at him. The two shinigami get in the shower together and once again Renji helps Byakuya clean himself up and the raven haired captain allows it without grumbling. Then the two make their way to the dining room and have a quiet breakfast without any shouting. The redhead was glad that he finally spoke up about the way Byakuya was treating him, but he could tell the nobleman was uncomfortable, "Are you feelin' okay, Byakuya?"

The sixth captain places a hand on his stomach and shakes his head, "No, I do not think I can eat this meal. The smell is terrible." He covers his mouth with his other hand and excuses himself from the table.

He barely makes it to the nearest restroom when Renji hears the sounds of morning sickness again. The lieutenant stands up and disposes of his lover's unsatisfactory breakfast and tells the servants to make something a little blander. When the captain returns to the dining room the new breakfast is set before him. He looks at his ruby haired lover and gives him a small smile before taking a few bites of his new breakfast.

When breakfast is finished the two Squad Six members begin making their way to squad duty. On their walk to Squad Six (because flash step made Byakuya nauseous), Renji feels the delicate hand of his pale lover cradle into his own. The tattooed lieutenant smiles as he squeezes his captain's hand and the two of them hold hands until they make it to Squad Six. Byakuya releases Renji's hand and gives him a smile as they both make their way into the office.

The day is fairly uneventful as Byakuya starts the squad on their training and he and Renji begin the large stack of papers on their desks. The nobleman is quiet as they work, but every-so-often Renji notices an uncomfortable expression flash across Byakuya's features and he knows his pregnant lover still isn't feeling well. When lunch time rolls around, the captain doesn't open his lunch and gives Renji a sour look, "Do you think you can handle the squad alone for the rest of the day? I am still feeling ill and I think it would be best if I relaxed a bit."

"Sure, I can handle it, but aren't ya gonna eat somethin'?" He pulls his own lunch out and begins setting it out on the desk, "I know ya don't feel well, but ya gotta eat somethin' fer the baby."

A faint smile shows on Byakuya's face at Renji's concern, "I am well aware of the baby's needs and I will eat as soon as my insides stop twisting."

"Is there anything I can do to help ya?" He gives his lover a sad look and frowns because he knows Byakuya would never take off early unless he was really hurting.

The captain shakes his head, "No, I just need to relax and your taking care of the squad is help enough." Renji nods and Byakuya leaves the squad.

When the sixth captain leaves Squad Six he doesn't head to the Kuchiki manor, he makes his way to Squad Thirteen. He knew the white haired captain always took off half a day on Wednesday and Byakuya needed to talk to someone who understood what he was going through. The raven haired shinigami is more out of breath than he'd ever been once he finally made it to the thirteenth captain's home. He stops to catch his breath a few times, but being pregnant certainly didn't do anything for his energy level and as soon as he catches his breath he finally knocks on the door.

The white haired thirteenth captain opens the door and frowns when he sees how exhausted Byakuya looks, "Come in and sit down. You look terrible…no offense."

"None taken." Byakuya enters the home and sits down in the first chair he approaches, "I did not realize the walk here would be so tiring."

Jushiro closes the door and stands beside the chair Byakuya is residing in, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I just need to rest for a moment." The noble closes his eyes for a few seconds and when he opens them he notices the thirteenth captain has retrieved Emiko from somewhere. The sixth captain was shocked to see how much the baby had grown since he'd last seen her, "Emiko has grown a lot since I last saw her."

Jushiro smiles as he places her on the floor, "Yes, she has, but it has been six weeks since you visited. I'm assuming you and Renji are now expecting considering your fatigue." He chuckles a bit at the surprised look on Byakuya's face, "The last time you were here the two of you had only just tried to get pregnant. Did you not realize it had been so long?"

Before the raven haired shinigami can answer, he feels something brush against his leg. When he looks down he notices that Emiko had moved from her seat beside Jushiro and was now sitting next to him, "I did not realize it had been so long, but our first attempt was successful and I am around six weeks." He looks down at the baby again and can't stop the smile that forms on his face, "She is crawling now I see."

The elder captain smiles and nods, "She's not very good at it just yet, but she's almost eight months old and she sort of scoots and rolls until she gets where she's going. She certainly has taken a liking to you. She usually shies away from new people, but she's liked you from the start."

Byakuya bends down to pick Emiko up, but doesn't pick her up as another wave of nausea washes over him. He sits back up and covers his mouth with his hand, "I apologize. I am still feeling ill from this morning."

"No need to apologize, Byakuya. Morning sickness is not just limited to the morning and it can be quite debilitating." He stands up before continuing his talk, "I'll make you some tea that should help with the nausea. Shunsui found it when I was pregnant and it really does help." He begins walking to the kitchen, but turns around just before getting there, "You don't mind looking after Emiko for a few minutes do you?"

"Not at all." He finally successfully manages to pick the baby up, "And, thank you for the tea."

"It's no problem at all." The thirteenth captain then disappears into the kitchen.

While Jushiro is making tea, Byakuya holds the baby and feels for himself how much she's grown simply by how much heavier she is. Emiko giggles and coos as she fiddles with his scarf until she finally looks up at him with a cute smile on her face. He returns her smile and holds her for a bit longer until she decides she wants down. He grants her wish and places her back on the floor when she finally notices her mother is missing. Emiko looks around the room in confusion before letting out a very loud wail. The sixth captain immediately stands up and scoops the crying baby into his arms just as Jushiro returns with the tea.

When Emiko sees her mother she stops crying and smiles. Jushiro shakes his head at her over dramatic reaction to his absence, "I always come back don't I? You are such a drama queen." He places the tea on the table in the living room and takes the baby from Byakuya, "Thank you for watching her."

The two captains return to their seats where Emiko promptly begs to get back down. Jushiro places her on the floor and takes his own cup of tea. Byakuya sips his tea quietly for a moment before finally speaking, "I came to get your advice on a few issues that I thought you might be familiar with from your own pregnancy."

"Well, first things first, I never congratulated you on your wonderful news of being pregnant…so congratulations to you and Renji." When the noble doesn't respond, the white haired captain frowns, "It is wonderful news isn't it? This is what you wanted, right?"

Byakuya takes another sip of his tea before answering the older shinigami's question, "It is wonderful news and I thank you for your congratulatory wishes, but I'm not sure how I will make it another eight months without losing my mind."

"Several things will cause you to all but lose your sanity when you're expecting, but I'm going to need specifics to be able to help." He sips his tea again and watches Emiko investigate Byakuya's pants leg with curious fingers.

The black haired captain lets out a sigh, "Renji wants to help with everything and I just don't know how to let him help. Not only that, but I've been taking all my anger out on him…he even threatened to…to leave, but I managed to prevent that from happening." He takes in a deep breath before letting it slowly back out, "I am not really angry with him, but I can't show my anger in front of just anyone and it only seems as if I am angry with him when it is really all the stress of the day accumulating in my mind." He finally notices the curious baby and picks her up again, "I do not mean to be angry and I do not even know why I am angry most of the time. I feel as if I am a guest in my own body. It is very frustrating to say the least."

Jushiro chuckles softly and the nobleman looks slightly offended, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at your plight, but it's not unusual to feel the way you're feeling." He puts his tea cup down and continues speaking, "I never was very anger, but I was extremely emotional. I cried over the tiniest things and I cried in front of Shunsui because I trusted him the most with my feelings and it wasn't anything he did, but a lot of the time he thought it was his fault." He stands up and walks toward Byakuya to take the baby from him as he notices the noble having a hard time containing the wiggly baby, "The key to everything is talking. If you can talk about the things that are bothering you with Renji the way you're discussing them with me then the two of you should be fine."

"That sounds very easy, but talking is harder to do than it seems." He laces his fingers together and places them in his lap, "I find that I am over emotional when discussing my feelings about my pregnancy now than I was before. I feel as if I will never be myself again."

Emiko tugs on her mother's white hair as he addresses Byakuya's concerns, "Your emotions will get better, but you won't fully be back to normal until after the baby is born." He sits back down as the baby becomes fussier and positions her to begin rocking her, "Someone certainly needs a nap." The two men are quiet for a long time, but Jushiro eventually breaks the silence with more words, "When are you planning on telling people your good news?"

"I am not sure. I am not even used to the idea myself yet." He unconsciously touches his abdomen and smiles, "I do not even know how to begin telling people."

"Then perhaps you should start by telling your sister." Byakuya's eyes widen at his words and the thirteenth captain realizes the noble had completely forgotten about Rukia, "Rukia is concerned about you. She's seen you coming here a lot and asked me what was wrong. I refused to tell her, but maybe you should let your sister know that she is to be an aunt in the near future. I'm sure she would be overjoyed to know her brother and her best friend are expecting a little bundle of joy."

Byakuya frowns at his own mistake, "I have been so preoccupied with my own discomfort that I completely forgot about Rukia."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you once you tell her the good news." He kisses the top of Emiko's head and Byakuya notices the baby is asleep, "Perhaps, you and Renji could invite her over for supper and tell her tonight. She's been very distracted at squad duty because of her concern for you."

Byakuya nods, "That is a wonderful idea, Captain Ukitake. I need to be going and inform Renji of our dinner guest."

The two captains stand up and Jushiro speaks once again, "Wait here and I'll get the box of tea I made for you. I don't need it anymore and it should do you some good."

Before Byakuya can object, the thirteenth captain and the sleeping Emiko disappear to the kitchen to retrieve the tea. Jushiro returns with the tea and Byakuya bids him farewell as he makes his way back to the Kuchiki manor. He certainly hoped Rukia approved of his and Renji's soon to be new addition to the family.

TBC…


	10. Aunt Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving Captain Ukitake's home, Byakuya makes it back to his own manor as quickly as possible without using flash step considering it still made him nauseous. In fact, the sixth captain managed to make it back a few minutes before Renji walked in from squad duty. Byakuya quickly explains his plans for inviting Rukia over for dinner to his lover and then disappears into the bedroom to get ready after informing Renji to invite her over. The redhead lets out a sigh of frustration because it wasn't like Byakuya to make spontaneous plans like this, but considering Rukia was his lover's sister and his best friend, he sent the petite shinigami a message through hell butterfly. It didn't take long for her send a reply informing him that she would be happy to join them for dinner and would see them then.

The tattooed lieutenant knew exactly why Byakuya wanted Rukia to come over. It was to inform her of her soon-to-be aunt status. Renji agreed that she needed to be told, but the thought of telling his best friend that he had impregnated her older brother was a little unnerving to say the least. He continues fretting about her visit as he makes his way to the bedroom and when he enters, he notices Byakuya standing beside the closet completely naked and soaking wet. All this meant was that the noble had just finished bathing and was now deciding on something appropriate to wear for his sister's visit, but Renji found it incredibly sexy.

It had been a month and a half since they last made love. He knew that it wasn't just Byakuya being uncaring of his needs, he knew it was because the sixth captain still felt nauseous most of the time and he was always tired, but the redhead couldn't deny the fact that he was ridiculously horny. He eventually looks away from his naked lover and clears his throat before speaking, "I told Rukia about yer dinner invite and she said she'd be happy to join us."

The raven haired nobleman turns away from his closet to look at Renji and nods, "Thank you, Renji…is it alright with you for me to tell Rukia our good news so soon?"

"Of course it's alright." Renji gives Byakuya a smile, "She is part of the family and she needs to know." Byakuya nods again and turns his attention back to the closet, "I'm gonna take a shower before she gets here." The noble only nods again to let Renji know he heard him and the redhead makes his way to the bathroom. He needed a shower anyway to wash away all the grime and sweat he'd acquired by helping the squad train, but he also needed a very cold shower to wash away the boner he'd acquired while daydreaming about fucking Byakuya into the closet.

The two shinigami finally manage to get dressed and sit together as they await Rukia's arrival. Byakuya can't help but notice Renji's uneasy reiatsu and feels as if he should reassure his lover somehow, "Renji, are you sure you are okay with telling Rukia? We do not have to do it today if you are uncomfortable at all. This is your news as well as mine."

The crimson haired soul reaper grabs Byakuya's hand and squeezes it softly in his own hand, "I'm fine…really. I'm just a little nervous is all. This is a big deal and I'm just anxious."

The captain gives Renji a small smile of understanding, "This will be good practice for us. We will have to tell everyone else soon enough and it will not be as easy as telling Rukia."

"Don't remind me…I'm already queasy just thinkin' about it." He leans in and kisses Byakuya softly on the lips and he wishes he could do more to the noble than just kiss him, but luckily one of the servants enters the room to inform them of Rukia's arrival pulling him from his dirty thoughts.

Renji pulls away from Byakuya and they both stand, but before they leave the room there in to make their way to the dining room Byakuya looks at him, "If you think you are queasy then how do you suppose I feel? I only hope that I do not vomit in front of Rukia during the middle of our dinner." Renji chuckles when he sees the noble's rare smile of joviality. They once again connect their hands as they make their way to the dining room and sit down.

Shortly after the two of them are seated, a servant enters the room with Rukia in tow and pulls the diminutive woman's seat out for her. Rukia thanks the servant and sits down. The servant nods and just as quickly as she entered the servant leaves the room. Before any type of conversation can begin, the food is brought into the dining room and placed before them on the table. There is plenty of shifting and moving going on and until the servants leave the room the pregnancy discussion would have to wait. Finally, the servants leave the dining room and all is quiet again until Byakuya speaks up, "I am very pleased that you could join us this evening on such short notice, Rukia."

"It was no trouble, brother. I'm actually glad you invited me over. I haven't come to visit in quite a while." She gives them both a grateful smile as she takes a sip of her drink.

Byakuya also takes a sip of his own drink before responding, "I hope our invitation has not hindered any type of squad duties you need to attend to."

She shakes her head as she begins filling her plate with food, "Actually, Captain Ukitake didn't give me any outside assignments for this evening." A curious look appears on her face, "It's as if he knew you were going to invite me over or something."

"Well, that was considerate of him." Byakuya begins filling his own plate and Renji does the same.

Renji knew now whose idea it actually was to invite Rukia over. Now it made sense why Byakuya so suddenly wanted to invite Rukia over and tell her. Renji smiles to himself at this discovery and realizes that Captain Ukitake is too nice for his own good. The redhead finishes making his plate and finally addresses his best friend, "So, how have ya been, Rukia? I heard ya just got back from the Living World about a week ago. How was Ichigo and the gang?"

Renji and Rukia both notice the noble visibly bristle at the mention of Ichigo, but Byakuya doesn't say a word as Rukia begins answering Renji's questions, "Ichigo is still as stubborn as ever and he never listens to anything I have to say. He always thinks he knows so much, but I've got news for him…one day he's going to wish he hadn't made so much fun of my drawings and that he actually listened to the importance behind the drawings!"

Renji smiles at that because he knew just how much Ichigo loved to make fun of Rukia's little illustrated bunnies, "Okay, so Ichigo is Ichigo…and everyone else?"

Byakuya tries to listens to the childhood friend's conversation, but the only two bites he'd taken of his food were playing havoc with his stomach. He decides that perhaps he should slow down and just drink some more water. He really didn't want to lose the content of his stomach at the table much less in front of Rukia. The sixth captain takes a few sips of his drink, but soon discovers that it only made things worse and a very uncomfortable groan leaves his mouth against his will.

Renji and Rukia halt their conversation to stare at Byakuya and Renji speaks up first, "Hey, babe…are ya alright?"

The raven haired shinigami gives Renji a horrified look and the redhead knows exactly what's wrong, but Byakuya answers as calmly as ever, "I apologize for worrying the two of you, but it is nothing to worry about. I just swallowed my food down the wrong way."

Rukia, however, doesn't look convinced with her brother's excuse, "Are you sure, brother? You don't look like you feel very well."

Byakuya looks at Renji as if asking for permission and the redhead nods. The nobleman returns his gaze to Rukia, "Actually, Rukia, there is something that Renji and I need to tell you."

"What is it?" A worried expression springs to her face, "Are you okay? Is something wrong with you? Are you sick?"

"Rukia, calm down." The captain smiles softly to reassure his worried sister before speaking again, "The news we have to tell you is not bad news." Byakuya takes in a deep breath and as he lets it back out slowly, he grabs Renji's hand under the table, "As you well know, Renji and I have been in a relationship for almost four years and it is only natural for couples to want to express their love through the creation of…offspring."

The petite woman looks back and forth between her brother and her best friend as Byakuya's words slowly sink into her brain. Suddenly, her eyes widen and her small hands come up to cover her mouth as she gasps, "You two are having a baby?! I'm so excited! How far along and is it a boy or a girl and have you thought of a name?! I don't know what to do! I'm so excited!" She jumps up from her seat and makes her way to the other side of the table to hug her older brother, "I never thought this would happen! I'm going to be an aunt!"

She lets go of Byakuya and wraps her arms around Renji, but continues to try and jump up and down, "Calm down, Rukia…I'm glad yer happy, but if ya want yer niece or nephew to have a dad then ya need to stop huggin' me so forcefully."

Rukia finally releases them both, but doesn't return to her seat and continues to bounce up and down, "Tell me everything! Can I touch it?!"

Byakuya watches in amusement as his sister continues to exude excitement, but he still reflexively brings his hand down protectively over his stomach, "There really is nothing to touch just yet, Rukia. Have a seat and we will discuss this in more detail."

The raven haired female's cheeks suddenly turn an embarrassed shade of pink as she makes her way back to her seat, "I'm sorry for my overexcitement, but this is just too amazing."

Byakuya waves her embarrassment away as he begins discussing his pregnancy again, "I am only six weeks along and you among only a handful of other people know about our news. I am very happy that you are so excited, but I will have to ask that you not tell anyone just yet. Renji and I would like to wait a few more weeks before going public with the news. Captain Ukitake already knows meaning you do not have to keep it from him, but please do not tell anyone else."

Rukia makes the motion of zipping a zipper across her lips and nods, "I will not tell anyone. I promise, but I want to know everything you find out from now on."

Byakuya nods, "I will be sure to keep you informed on all the important matters."

The tattooed lieutenant finally decides to interrupt the siblings conversation, "We're really glad that yer happy about this, Rukia." He looks at Byakuya for a moment before continuing to speak, "We haven't told the clan yet."

The nobleman frowns, but nods all the same, "Renji and I are certain the clan will not be happy with our decision to have a child in this manner."

Rukia crosses her arms over her chest and frowns as well, "That's not fair! They should just be happy that they're getting an heir."

"You know how strict the clan can be, Rukia." Byakuya once again grabs Renji's hand in his as he continues talking, "The clan is still not completely happy with the fact that I have taken another man as my partner, but we can only hope that they accept our child." The room is quiet and the food is forgotten, but the silence is broken when Byakuya stands up, "I'm not very hungry, but the two of you should finish eating. I am going to the bedroom to lie down, but I am sure Renji would love to entertain you, Rukia. Good night."

"Good night, brother." Rukia and Renji watch as the nobleman leaves the dining room and the two shinigami are quiet for a while as they finish eating their dinner.

When dinner is finished the two friends make their way to the living room to sit down and talk. Rukia begins the conversation, "Wow, Renji, I can't believe you went and knocked my brother up."

Renji laughs at how utterly unsophisticated Rukia's statement sounds, "Jeeze, Rukia. Don't say it like that! Ya make it sound dirty."

She giggles at his blushing face, "But, seriously, how does all this make you feel? You're gonna be a dad! That is so weird to think about."

"It is weird to think about, but I'm actually really happy about it." He lets out a sigh, "I didn't think I would be when Byakuya first brought it up. I didn't really want to have kids just yet, but he really wanted it and just the fact that he wanted it so bad kinda inadvertently made me want it more."

Rukia smiles at her best friend's words, "I think you'll make a wonderful daddy, but I really hope my brother isn't a totally strict mommy."

"Maybe bein' pregnant will soften him up a little." Renji gives Rukia another smile, "He already seems pretty fond of Captain Ukitake's baby so I'm sure he'll be great mom to his own kid."

The two of them are quiet for a long time as they just enjoyed being able to spend time together. Finally, Rukia stands up, "I'm actually kind of jealous of you and my brother. I wish I was having a little baby and I never thought I'd say that."

"Well, I hope yer future kids learn how to draw better than you otherwise Ichigo will have a new person to torture about their drawing." Renji laughs as Rukia playfully hits him on the arm.

"My drawing is perfectly fine! You and Ichigo just don't have good taste." She walks to the door and begins slipping her shoes on, "I need to go and get some rest. I'm sure Captain Ukitake will make up for my not having an assignment tonight by giving me something difficult to do tomorrow."

Renji stands up as well and hugs her, "Alright, see ya later then."

"Yeah, see ya." She leaves the manor and soon flash steps away.

The redheaded soul reaper closes the door and begins making his way to the bedroom. He was really glad that Rukia was happy for them, but he was not happy that he had to sleep next to Byakuya all night, but not get to have sex with him. Perhaps, he should take another cold shower before bed.

TBC…


	11. Don't Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At thirteen weeks (three months and a week), Byakuya's morning sickness ended quite abruptly. He actually woke up one morning and didn't feel the need to expel all the food he'd eaten the day before and when he met Renji in the dining room for breakfast he actually ate a normal meal that stayed down the entire say. Everyone could tell that the noble was in a better mood and the squad was especially happy because they were still in the dark about the whole pregnancy thing anyway. All they knew was that their captain had been very ill and moody for the past three months. Now, the only problem they had was their lieutenant being in a mad mood. Renji's mood, however, had nothing to do with morning sickness, the tattooed redhead was irritable due to his three months with no sex.

Renji had read in all those books Byakuya kept around the house that the mother was usually more horny and Captain Kyoraku had told him the same thing, but his lover just…wasn't. The sixth captain never asked for sex and he never flirted in the bedroom anymore and even when Renji tried to initiate things the noble would quickly tell him that he wasn't in the mood. The crimson haired soul reaper hoped the chastity belt mode would break soon because he felt as if he would explode if he had to go five more months with just his hand for company.

That night, the lovers are lying together in the futon with Byakuya's head resting on Renji's chest and the redhead's arm cradled around his lover's body with his hand resting lightly on his very small bump of a belly. The nobleman can sense Renji's frustrated reiatsu and doesn't want him to send his frustration into the baby with his hand so close to their little family addition, "Renji, is something the matter?"

Renji is suddenly pulled from his inner fantasy of fucking Byakuya into next week at the sound of his lover's voice and clears his throat before speaking, "Nah, nothin's wrong. Why are ya askin'?"

The sixth captain shifts a bit to be able to look at Renji's face, "You just seem frustrated is all. You can tell me if something is bothering you."

"I don't know, Byakuya. It's nothin'…really." He places his rough hand on the noble's face and smiles as he smooth his hand along the skin, "I'm just tired."

The raven haired captain pulls away from Renji's touch and gives him a concerned look, "Your reiatsu does not feel as if you are just tired." Byakuya lets out a worried sigh before speaking again, "Are you angry with me?"

Renji sits up a bit on the futon and gives Byakuya a shocked look, "No, why would I be angry with ya? Yer actually easier to live with now that the morning sickness is gone. I'm not mad."

The pale shinigami looks down at the futon knowing something is bothering his fiery haired lieutenant, but doesn't know how to get him to talk, "I know something is bothering you, Renji and I thought that you would trust me enough by now to tell me when you are not feeling like yourself."

"It's not that I don't trust ya. It's just…" The lieutenant lets out loud sigh and shakes his head, "Ya know what I'll just be honest with ya…I'm horny." He runs his hands through his red hair and almost laughs at the expression on his captain's face, "I know ya thought I had some deep dark secret that was botherin' me, but that's all that's botherin' me. I'm so horny that I can't even be civil to the squad. They think I've turned into a demon."

Byakuya blinks a few times at Renji's bluntness before letting out a small chuckle, "So that is why the squad has been avoiding you for weeks. I thought they were trying to get out of training."

"So…does that mean we can have sex?" Renji gives his lover a hopeful look before frowning at Byakuya's shaking head, "Of course not."

Byakuya returns the redhead's frown with one of his own, "I am not trying to be neglectful of your needs, but I just cannot find any interest in having sex and it is not you." Byakuya notices the little boy pout on his lover's face and continues his explanation, "You are still very attractive and I do not want to have sex with anyone but you. I do not know how to explain the way I am feeling. I just do not feel aroused at all. I am very sorry."

"Do ya think it'll be like this the whole time yer pregnant?" His pout gets worse as he tries to discuss it with his lover.

The captain shakes his head again, "I have no way of knowing that, Renji, but the books do say that some mother's do not crave sex when they are pregnant. Regretfully, I feel as if I may one of the ones who does not crave it." He leans into the lieutenant and kisses him lightly on the cheek, "I am terribly sorry that things turned out this way. I do not wish for you to be unhappy."

Renji lets out a heavy sigh and nods, "Yeah, I know ya don't…I understand." The ruby haired soul reaper lies back down on the futon, "We can just go to sleep then."

Byakuya doesn't settle into the futon with Renji and clears his throat making the redhead look at him, "Just because we cannot have sex does not mean that I cannot do something else for you."

The tattooed man sits up so quickly that Byakuya almost falls off the futon before righting himself, "Really?! Do ya mean that?! Like what?! What would ya be willin' to do?!"

"Renji, please try to calm yourself." The noble places his hands on the ties of Renji's sleeping clothes and begins untying them, "I can do whatever it is you wish of me as long as it is not sex." The elder shinigami successfully removes Renji's sleeping clothes and positions himself between the tattooed legs of his lover where he places his course hands on the redhead's thighs, "I can use my hands or my mouth or both if that is what you want."

Renji can already feel the blood rushing to his groin as Byakuya rubs his thighs and gives him his options, "Both of those would be nice, but…you can do whatever ya want."

"If both makes you happy then it is both that you will get." Byakuya smiles as he sensually licks his lips bringing the lieutenant's cock to full hardness before lowering his lips down around the swollen head of his lover's leaking arousal.

The nobleman sucks on the head of his lover's cock for several seconds before moving his lips farther down the shaft with a hum. The redhead threads his hands through the black strands of Byakuya's hair making sure his captain doesn't go anywhere and he lets out a moan as the humming vibrations travel down his member, "Oh, th-that feels so…nghh…don't st-stop."

He pulls the raven locks gently as Byakuya slides his tongue up the underside of Renji's shaft and then teases the slit with the tip of his tongue for a few glorious seconds before lifting his mouth from his lover's cock. He quickly wipes his mouth with his hand and then begins pumping the rigid flesh with his calloused hands causing the redhead to close his eyes with a groan, "Is this helping your frustration at all, Renji?"

"Yes…I-I love ya…so much!" The tattooed shinigami bucks his hips into the pleasure giving hands to gain more friction and speed, "I…I'm not gonna…ah hah…last long…use yer m-mouth…ugh, some more."

The sixth captain nods and removes his hands as he replaces them with his mouth. Renji immediately begins lifting his hips into the warm, wet mouth of his lover and Byakuya allows it by opening his throat a bit more to accommodate him. The lieutenant places his hands on the noble's head once again and lets out a loud moan as Byakuya speeds up his own movements. Just when Byakuya is sure the younger man is almost done, Renji stops bucking his hips and calls his name in question, "Byakuya?"

Renji releases the captain's head and Byakuya lifts his head to look at his lover, "Is it not to your liking?"

"No, it's all really great, but…" His cheeks turn bright red rivaling his hair with how red they are, "Do ya think that maybe…well, do ya think that you could not…swallow this time?"

Byakuya gives him a very puzzled expression before finding his voice, "Pardon?"

Renji scratches his head as his cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red, "I just mean that…well, the baby eats whatever you eat and…well, that's kinda weird and it grosses me out a little bit thinkin' that our baby is…you know."

The nobleman laughs at Renji's concern and finally answers him, "The things you think about." He chuckles a bit more, "I had already considered that…now, perhaps we can continue?"

Renji nods simply because he finds that he's too embarrassed to speak, but his embarrassment soon leaves him as Byakuya places his hands around Renji's shaft again and begins pumping at a fast pace. It doesn't take long for the redhead to cum at the rapid pace of Byakuya's stroking and he lets out a loud exclamation of pleasure as he spills his seed out onto Byakuya's hands and regrettably the noble's face. When he comes down from his orgasmic high, he notices the mess and immediately begins apologizing, "Oh, my…I'm sorry!"

"It is quite alright, Renji." The sixth captain begins wiping his hands and face on the corner of the futon sheets, "I am surprised it was not more considering how long it has been."

Renji blushes a bit, but doesn't mention the fact that he'd been handling it himself for quite a while, "Yeah…um, are ya sure ya don't want me to do anything fer you?"

Byakuya shakes his head as he settles back down beside Renji, "I am not the least bit aroused, but you were very appealing."

The tattooed redhead settles down beside Byakuya and wraps his arms around his lover, "Thanks fer that by the way. I'll let ya get some rest now."

"You do not have to thank me, Renji." Byakuya takes in the smell of his lover and smiles, "I should have helped you out before now."

"I love ya."

"I love you too."

The two shinigami soon drift off to sleep hoping they would both be in a better mood tomorrow and as Renji closes his eyes he thinks that maybe Byakuya's pregnancy wouldn't be as terrible as he once believed it would be.

TBC…


	12. Boy or Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At seventeen weeks (four months and a week), Renji still wasn't getting any sex, but Byakuya at least continued to help him out as best as he could and for the time being the lieutenant felt as if that were enough. Now-a-days, sex was the least of his worries considering he had to get up during all hours of the night or leave the squad office at random intervals to get Byakuya whatever odd type of food he was craving. The redhead could understand a few of the cravings like wanting something sweet or salty or maybe even wanting something hot or cold, but some of the meals were just plain weird and Renji could barely stand to watch Byakuya consuming the weird concoctions. The weirdest meal by far was rice with chocolate syrup and honey drizzled over it with pickled cucumber and soy sauce. It looked and smelled terrible, but the tattooed man prepared it for his lover and surprisingly the noble ate every single bite. It was all Renji could do to stay and finish his own meal while watching Byakuya consume the disgusting looking mixture.

Aside from the no sex and the odd culinary creations, everything seemed to be progressing just like it was supposed to. Byakuya and the baby weighed just the right amount for how far along he was and even some of the captain's anger had diminished now that the morning sickness was officially over. The squad was still a little confused by some of things going on during squad duty, but they all had better sense then to question it. Byakuya and Renji had agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret until they found out what gender the baby was. As of right now, it wasn't obvious that Byakuya was pregnant unless he were naked and since Renji was the only one to see him that way his stomach wasn't a problem in everyday situations. So far the only other shinigami who knew about the pregnancy were Captain Unohana, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kurotsuchi, Rukia, and Head Captain Yamamoto. Byakuya had yet to tell the Kuchiki Clan of the pregnancy for the same reason he hadn't told anyone else…he wanted to wait and know the gender before revealing it to the Clan.

One night after dinner, Byakuya and Renji are lying peacefully on the futon and the redhead has his hand resting lightly on his raven haired lover's stomach. The bedroom is very quiet and the only sound that can be heard is their soft breathing, but after a while the noble breaks the silence, "Captain Unohana is coming over tomorrow?"

Renji opens his eyes from where he'd closed them earlier in the quietness of the room, "Really? What for?"

"I decided to set a room aside to use for all my pregnancy related visits." He shifts a bit to get more comfortable as he rests his head on Renji's chest, "I just do not feel comfortable being seen going to and from Squad Four all the time. It makes others suspicious and I would rather not have to answer questions before I am ready. I especially do not want the Clan asking questions until I can tell them the news myself."

Renji sighs and closes his eyes again, "If that's what ya wanna do and Captain Unohana doesn't mind then I'm alright with it, but ya didn't answer my question. What's the visit for?"

"I suppose I forgot to tell you." Byakuya sits up and faces his lover making Renji open his eyes again, but his hand remains on the noble's swollen stomach, "The check-up tomorrow will determine what gender our child will be."

A proud smile forms on Renji's tattooed face at his lover's words, "Really? That's really cool. So, whataya think it's gonna be, babe?"

"There is no possible way that I could have the knowledge to know what gender our baby will be, Renji." He places his pale hand over Renji's hand resting on his stomach, "We can only know what gender it will be once Captain Unohana tells us tomorrow."

The redhead laughs at his lover's words before speaking again, "I know ya can't tell what the baby is right now, but I was just asking for the fun of it. I know ya will be happy no matter what gender our baby is, but if ya could choose, what would ya want our baby to be? Do ya want a boy or a girl?"

The dark haired captain thinks for a moment on Renji's words, "I think that if I had to choose, I would prefer a boy."

"Why would ya want a boy instead of a girl?" The redhead begins absentmindedly caressing Byakuya's stomach as he continues talking, "What is yer reasoning behind wantin' a boy?"

The noble once again takes time to contemplate his answer before speaking, "It took me a very long time to connect with Rukia and I still have trouble deciphering the things she is feeling sometimes and I feel like I could connect better with a boy. The fact that I had no sisters makes it a bit difficult to know what a girl's needs may be. I just believe that I would be more adept at raising a boy." Byakuya nods as if pleased with his answer and then looks into Renji's brown eyes, "What would your preference be if you had the choice of our baby's gender?"

"If I had the choice then I would choose a girl. Because, unlike you I grew up with Rukia and we we're best friends. I already know what it's like to be boy and I think that it'd be fun to raise a little girl and see what that might be like." He smiles as he leans in and kisses Byakuya chastely on the lips, "Raising a girl and being best friends with a girl are two very different experiences and I think it'd be fun to experience them both. Of course, I'll be happy either way cause it'll be our baby and it'll be perfect."

The sixth captain smiles as he listens to Renji's touching words and leans his head down to rest on his lover's shoulder. The two shinigami become quiet once more until they feel a very small, but very persistent kicking under their hands. They both sit up straight, but neither of them remove their hand from Byakuya's stomach. The nobleman's grey eyes connect with Renji's brown ones, "Did you feel that, Renji!?"

"Yeah, was that our baby!?" Byakuya nods and Renji excitedly gets on his knees in front of Byakuya to place both hands on his lover's baby bump, "Is this the first time it's ever happened?!"

The captain nods again and smiles, "Yes, I am so glad that we could feel it at the same time." Byakuya places his hands beside Renji's on his stomach and the two shinigami are quiet for few minutes as they wait patiently for each kick.

Finally, Renji speaks with a tone of awe in his voice, "Wow, that's really strong kickin'. What does it feel like on the inside?"

"It is hard to explain." He shifts his gaze from Renji's face to look down at his bump with another smile, "It is odd, but reassuring at the same time."

Renji only nods at his lover's words as he too looks down at Byakuya's bump, "This is the most amazin' thing I've ever felt. It's so weird to think that there's an actual someone in there."

The two men cease their talking for the time being and focus solely on the movements of their baby as the kicking slowly diminishes until there is no more movement. Renji hesitate a moment before removing his hand from his lover's stomach and finally looks back at Byakuya's face. He was slowly starting to get used to Byakuya's pregnancy caused emotions, but it was still a rare thing to see the noble cry. Silent, happy tears are streaming down the sixth captain's face when Renji's gaze falls on him and the redhead gently pulls his lover into his arms for loving embrace.

Once Byakuya's face is hidden in the crook of Renji's neck and shoulder he begins to speak, "I am sorry for being so emotional, Renji, but I never thought a moment like this would ever be possible for us. You have no idea how happy I am at this exact moment."

Renji strokes his lover's hair and back as he speaks, "I do know how happy ya are cause I'm just as happy. I always knew there was a baby in there, but I never really thought about what that actually meant until now." The two soul reapers remain in each other's embrace for a long time until finally Renji realizes Byakuya has fallen asleep. He lays the noble down gently on the futon and snuggles in close to him as he too falls asleep.

The next day, Byakuya finds himself waiting in the room he'd designated as 'the pregnancy room'. The ultrasound machine and all other pregnancy and birthing related paraphernalia had already been placed in the room a few days before. Renji was standing in the main room awaiting Captain Unohana's arrival and not long after Byakuya had changed into a gown did the redhead and the fourth captain walk into the room. She gives the sixth captain a warm smile as she walks closer to the exam table, "Good morning, Captain Kuchiki. I hear from Lieutenant Abarai that the baby was very active last night." Byakuya nods as the fourth captain continues talking, "That's wonderful news. It means everything is progressing right on track."

She begins pulling the ultrasound machine closer to the table and Renji takes his place on the opposite side to be able to hold Byakuya's hand as well as be able to see the ultrasound picture himself, "So, we'll be able to know if the baby is a girl or a boy today, right? I mean that's what Byakuya said last night."

Captain Unohana smiles at the curious lieutenant as she pulls Byakuya's gown up to begin squirting the cool gel on his stomach, "That is what I intend to tell you, but that all depends on how cooperative your baby is. Some babies are very shy and telling the gender can be quite difficult, but let's hope your baby will be one of the bold ones."

She turns the machine on and begins sliding the ultrasound wand over Byakuya's abdomen. The sound of the baby's strong heartbeat can be heard throughout the room and every-so-often the fourth captain will point something out and explain what the picture is showing. Finally, she stops the wand and looks at them both, "Well, the good news is that your baby isn't the least bit shy. Are the two of you sure you want to know what the gender is? Some parents prefer to wait until the birth."

Byakuya stares at the monitor for a moment before looking at Renji's face, "We have already discussed this last night." He shifts his eyes to look at the fourth captain, "We want to know the gender of our baby today."

The elder shinigami smiles again as she points to a certain area on the monitor, "If you'll both look right here." The two parents-to-be look where directed as Captain Unohana begins talking again, "Your baby is a…"

TBC…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way, what do you think the gender will be? I have already decided so your opinions will not change the gender, but I'm just curious as to what the readers think it will be.


	13. And the Baby is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The elder shinigami smiles again as she points to a certain area on the monitor, "If you'll both look right here." The two parents-to-be look where directed as Captain Unohana begins talking again, "Your baby is a healthy little boy. The two of you should be very proud to know that everything is going just as it should be." She zooms in on the picture and points out the very reason why the baby is a boy to them, "Here is the evidence of your son's gender right here."

Renji swallows loudly as he squeezes his raven haired lover's hand gently, "Ya hear that, babe? We're havin' a boy just like ya wanted."

Byakuya only nods and isn't quite sure he could speak if he wanted to. There were few things that left Byakuya speechless and not knowing a single thing to say, but the sight of his and Renji's son left him feeling completely wordless. He eventually only manages to squeeze Renji's hand back in return as his free hand reaches up to outline the small shape of their baby on the monitor.

Captain Unohana smiles again as she removes the wand from Byakuya's stomach making the picture disappear. She notices the parents-to-be's horrified expression and immediately begins reassuring them, "Not to worry. I saved the image on the machine and I will be happy to print a copy for you." She hands Renji a cloth to help the sixth captain wipe the gel off his skin as she turns to the machine to begin printing their picture.

The redhead begins cleaning his lover's skin with the cloth and still has a huge grin on his face as he whispers to Byakuya, "Aren't ya happy? Ya aren't sayin' much."

A smile finally forms on the noble's face as he looks at Renji's happy face, "Of course I am happy. I am more than happy. I do not really know what to say. All of this seems to be happening so fast." When his ruby haired lieutenant finishes cleaning him up, he pulls his robe back down, "Nine months sounds like an eternity when you first hear it, but we are almost half way there to our baby being born."

Renji leans in and gives his lover a quick kiss on the cheek before responding, "Don't get nervous on me now, Byakuya."

"That is easier said than done." He places a pale hand on his stomach with another smile.

Captain Unohana finally turns her attention back to them as she hands them each a copy of the picture, "Here you are." She smiles again before giving them a serious look, "I think that the two of you should consider informing everyone of your new addition within the next few weeks. It won't be long before you can't hide the evidence under your clothes."

The two shinigami nod in understanding and Byakuya is the one to speak, "We understand, Captain Unohana. Renji and I will discuss this later."

She nods and gathers up her things, "Very well, I'll leave the two of you alone. Let me know if you need anything." Byakuya and Renji nod and give the fourth captain their thanks as she finally leaves the manor.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" The tattooed shinigami gives his lover a curious look as the captain sits up to place his feet on the floor.

The nobleman stands up with a slight groan before walking toward his shinigami clothes and his captain's haori, "I am going to change back into my clothes and then you and I are going to Squad Six to do our job."

Renji frowns as he watches Byakuya change clothes, "Ya mean ya really wanna go back to squad duty after such a cool experience?"

"Baby or not, Renji, we are still the top two members of the squad." He pulls on his captain's haori before turning to look at the redhead, "Not to mention, we have a lot to prepare in the squad before the baby arrives."

The lieutenant finally nods his agreement, "Yeah, yer right. I guess I just got too excited about it all."

Byakuya smiles again as he makes his way to his younger lover, "You have every right to be excited." The captain places a soft kiss to the redhead's lips before grabbing his hand, "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah." Renji grabs his lover's hand in a more comfortable grip before the two of them leave the manor and walk hand in hand to Squad Six.

After a few hours of work, Byakuya puts his pen down and lets out a sigh making Renji look up from his own work to give his captain a curious look, "Is somethin' wrong?"

"Renji, there is something we need to talk about." The dark haired captain gives his lover an apprehensive expression before continuing his speech, "Do you recall me telling you that once we found out the gender of our baby that the clan would need to be informed of our choice to have a child?"

The redhead puts his own pen down and gives Byakuya a confused look, "Yeah, I remember." Renji gives his lover what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "We can do that whenever ya want to."

Byakuya lets out another sigh, "I need to speak with the clan alone. I know you want to go, but I just feel that they would listen better if it were just me."

"No way!" Renji stands up from his desk and places his hands angrily against the desk's surface, "It's my baby too and I don't want ya to be alone. I wanna go with you…ya know, fer support."

"And, I very much want you there, but…" He clasps his hands in front of him nervously as he speaks his next words, "But, the clan still is not very happy about our relationship and I do not know how they will react to the news of our having a child together." He gives Renji a small smile, "Please, try to understand that until you are accepted as part of the clan you cannot attend meetings and other important clan related things." He holds his hand up to silence the redhead when he sees that Renji is about to interject again, "Besides, someone needs to tell the squad. I am sure they are very confused by some of the happenings that have been going on around here."

The tattooed man's angry expression melts away and is replaced by a somewhat proud expression, "You want me to tell the squad?"

Byakuya nods, "Well, as you say, it is your child too and I would very much like for you to tell the squad." When Renji doesn't say anything the sixth captain continues speaking, "Unless you had rather I tell them."

"No, I'll tell them." He nods proudly at his new assignment, "You have enough to deal with and I'd be happy to tell the squad."

"Good, then perhaps at the end of squad duty you could inform them." The nobleman stands up and pushes his chair under the desk, "I should get going if I am going to tell the clan before the day is out."

Renji swallows hard and makes his way to his lover, "Yer goin' now?!"

Byakuya nods, "Well, yes, that was the reason why we talked just now."

"I love you and don't let that stuffy clan get you down." He squeezes his lover tightly and he can feel Byakuya's ever swelling belly pressed between them.

The captain embraces his lieutenant back with a soft chuckle, "I love you too, Renji." Their embrace ends and Byakuya gives Renji another asking expression, "Would you also inform Rukia that she is to be an aunt to a nephew?"

The redhead's lips form a large smile, "Sure thing. I bet she'll be really happy to hear it."

"Thank you." Byakuya stands on his toes to breach the small height difference between them and kisses his lover on the lips, "I will see you this evening."

Renji nods, "Good luck." The noble returns the nod as he leaves the office. Renji lets out a nervous sigh as he feels his lover's reiatsu getting farther and farther away, "I hope they don't ruin his good mood."

As Byakuya leaves the Squad Six building, he can still feel Renji's tumultuous reiatsu and he knows his red haired lover is worried for him, but it wasn't as if the clan were going to murder him. He was the head of the clan after all and all the elders could do was disapprove and that would accomplish nothing considering this was the only heir they were going to get out of him. The nobleman lets out a quiet sigh as he decides to make a quick stop at the thirteenth captain's house before making his way to the clan.

When Byakuya finally makes it to the thirteenth captain's home, he notices the captain's two third seats standing in front of the door. Kiyone spots him first and begins calling to him, "Hello, Captain Kuchiki, are you looking for Captain Ukitake."

Byakuya finally makes it to the door where he addresses her question, "I am." He attempts to look around the two squadsmen, but they never move an inch from the door, "I was under the impression that he would be off work today as usual."

Sentaro places a rough hand over the short blonde's mouth preventing her from speaking as he takes Byakuya's next question, "Captain Ukitake is unfortunately suffering from an attack of his illness."

Kiyone eventually pushes the man's hand away from her mouth to finish his sentence for him, "The Captain was sent to Squad Four early this morning."

"I see." The noble looks back and forth between the two boisterous third seats, "And, the baby is with the sitter I assume."

Sentaro once again silences the petite woman by standing in front of her, "The Captain didn't want Miss Emiko to be upset by his absence and she is staying in Squad Eight with Captain Kyoraku."

Kiyone finally struggles to the front again, "Did you need us to leave a message with Captain Ukitake?"

"No, that will not be necessary. I was only visiting for a friendly chat." The sixth captain begins walking away from the two arguing third seats, "Please, give Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku my well wishes."

The blonde woman has Sentaro in a head lock as she speaks to Byakuya once again, "We will, Captain Kuchiki…oh, Captain Kuchiki?!"

He turns back to look at her with a questioning look in his eyes, "Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but there's something different about you." Before she can elaborate Sentaro breaks out of her hold and pushes her to the ground.

The larger third seat begins speaking with Kiyone still on the ground, "You look different, but not in a bad way."

"Of course you look good." She stands up and continues talking, "You have a kind of glow about you."

"A glow you say." A small smirk appears on the sixth captain's face, "I thought for sure you were going to tell me I was getting fat." When the two third seats stop wrestling and give him horrified looks he continues teasing, "Do you not think so?"

The two rambunctious third seats speak in unison, "Of course not, Captain Kuchiki!"

Kiyone eventually breaks away from Sentaro with a concerned look on her face, "Why would we think that, Captain?"

Byakuya shakes his head, "Oh, no reason. I have just noticed my clothes fitting differently is all. I have pressing business and I must be going."

The dark haired noble turns away from them and begins walking away before they can respond. He'd had his fun and now he would have to get serious in order to tell the clan his news. He also supposed he would have to wait to tell Captain Ukitake that he was having a son.

TBC…


	14. Stressful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Byakuya left the Squad Six building to inform the clan of their upcoming addition to the family, Renji attempted to fill out a few more papers, but the redhead found that he just couldn't concentrate on that at all. He was so worried about his lover that he felt nauseous. He knew the Kuchiki Clan would never do anything to hurt Byakuya and he was fairly certain that even if they tried the sixth captain wouldn't have any trouble defending himself, but Renji just wished that he could have gone with his lover for moral support at least.

The lieutenant lets out a long sigh. There was nothing he could do now. Byakuya had left the office fifteen minutes ago and was probably almost there by now. Renji rubs his eyes before standing up from his desk. He supposed the thing to do would be to tell the squad that he and Byakuya were expecting a baby. He knew most of the squad would be happy for them and for the ones that weren't happy…well, let's just say that they had the good sense to keep it to themselves. The tattooed shinigami knew the squad had been worried about their captain for a few months now. They didn't have any clue as to what was going on and he'd heard a few of them talking. He knew some of the squad members thought that Byakuya was going to die and had some sort of terminal illness. Well, it was Renji's job to set them straight.

He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it back out as he makes his way to the training grounds of Squad Six. After a few minutes of calling everyone to the same place, he finally has them all in earshot to tell them the news, "I've called ya all here to tell ya somethin' real important. I know a lot of ya are concerned about Captain Kuchiki and I'm here to let ya all know that he's gonna be just fine." The redhead licks his dry lips and tries to ignore his heart pounding ridiculously hard in his chest, "I don't blame ya for being worried and confused. I would be too if I didn't already know what was goin' on. For those of you who are new, the captain has been very high strung lately…well, more than usual and he's been very…emotional, not to mention he threw up in the bushes on more than one occasion." Renji swallows the lump of nervousness in his throat before continuing, "The captain doesn't have some sort of terminal illness and he isn't gonna die…Captain Kuchiki just happens to be…pregnant."

There is a long moment of silence before the whole squad breaks out into nervous chatter. Renji didn't know if they were happy or upset or both. He saw people whispering to their neighbor and some of them were shaking their heads, but then again most of them were smiling and looked very relieved to know that they weren't losing their captain to some disease. Finally, Renji clears his throat to gain their attention again, "I know that this is strange and some of ya probably don't like this at all, but this was the captain's choice. He wanted a baby and he wasn't tricked or forced into it." The red haired lieutenant stiffens his resolve before finishing his little speech, "I'm sure all of ya know by this point in time that Captain Kuchiki and I are in a…a serious relationship. This means that the captain's baby…is mine." He clears his throat again, "So…um, if there ain't no questions then I suppose you guys can get back to training…oh and all questions should be addressed to me. The captain is under enough stress without havin' to answer questions. Is that clear?"

The tattooed lieutenant hears a chorus of 'Yes, sirs' and a few 'Congratulations, Lieutenant Abarai' before the squad resumes their training. Renji lets out a relieved sigh. That wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Now, if only the Kuchiki Clan would be as accepting then they would be alright. He makes his way back to the office and once again attempts to finish his paperwork as he waits for Byakuya to return. Unfortunately, his plan to distract himself didn't work at all. All he could think about was Byakuya explaining their situation to the clan. He was very sure that the Kuchiki Clan would not like the idea of their Clan Leader being pregnant with some Rukongai orphan's kid. The clan hated him and always resented the fact that he and Byakuya were even together. Renji was sure the clan hoped they would break up one day or Byakuya's habit of bringing home Rukongai strays would diminish through the years, but now they were stuck with Renji for good even if he and Byakuya did break up because the baby would always be half his no matter what clan he belonged to.

The sixth lieutenant is quickly pulled from his thoughts as the door to the office opens and his raven haired lover walks into the room. Byakuya is silent as he walks to his desk and sits down with a tired sigh. The captain closes his eyes and places one hand on his head where he begins massaging his temple and the other hand rests on his stomach protectively. Renji tries his hardest to let his older, pregnant lover rest and relax, but the suspense of the situation is just too much to bear and he finally speaks, "Well, what happened? Is everythin' okay?"

Byakuya opens his eyes slowly and finally rests his gaze on Renji, "The clan is not happy, Renji. They are delighted in the fact that I am finally producing an heir they just are not happy that I am the one carrying it. They are neither happy about the fact that you are the father, but…" The nobleman shifts in his seat to sit up more which seems to be a monumental task considering how much bigger his stomach was, but he manages it, "But, because the baby is a boy and he does undoubtedly have Kuchiki blood they are willing to accept him into the clan and allow him to be the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan should I pass away." He gives Renji a serious look before speaking again, "They are willing to overlook the fact that you are the father if you will agree to one thing."

The redhead swallows loudly before opening his mouth, "What do they want?"

"They want you to forgo giving our son your surname and allowing him to be called by the name of Kuchiki." Byakuya notices the confused look on Renji's face and continues, "That only means that the baby will have my surname and not yours. That does not mean that you will be non-existent. Your name will appear on his birth certificate, family trees, and all legal documents. The clan is willing to recognize you as the father and allow our son to be accepted if you agree to this."

Renji is quiet for a moment as he thinks about everything his lover has told him. Finally, the younger shinigami nods with a smile on his face, "Sure, I'll agree to that. He's still my son no matter what his name is and if it'll make the clan accept him then I got no problem agreein' to that."

A rushed breath of relief escapes Byakuya's mouth at Renji's words, "I am so relieved to hear you say that."

"Did ya think I wouldn't agree?" He stands up and makes his way to his lover's desk, "I just want what's best for our kid and if this is what's best then that's what I want."

Byakuya stands up and embraces his scarlet haired lover, "I do not know what to think about anything anymore. I have never been more confused in all of my existence. I would have never imagined that being pregnant could be so stressful."

Renji chuckles softly as he continues to embrace his captain. He rubs the raven haired shinigami's back with his large hand to try and help soothe him, "I'm sorry that ya feel stressed, but the good news is that the squad knows and they're happy for us."

"That is good news. I knew I could count on you to tell them." The two men are silent for a long time and Byakuya seems to just melt happily into Renji's arms before breaking the quiet with his voice, "You know, I would not mind a bit of stress relief here on the desk if you could lock the door."

The redhead's breath hitches in his throat when he hears Byakuya's words and he pulls away from the embrace, "Are ya sayin' ya wanna have sex?! Cause if ya wanna have sex then I am so game for that."

"Sex is most definitely what I want." A sly smirk appears on the noble's face as he swipes his arm across his desk knocking all his neatly stacked and finished papers to the floor, "Now, lock the door and take your clothes off."

Renji immediately heads to the office door to lock it as Byakuya begins undressing and pretty soon after returning from the door the lieutenant begins stripping as well. Once they're both naked, Renji can't help but stare at his lover's protruding stomach and smile. He'd never seen his captain with the least little bit of fat on him and the sight was new and interesting, "Ya know, I never really noticed how big you were gettin' under all those clothes."

A rare insecure expression flitters across Byakuya's face at Renji's words, "Does it…turn you off?"

"No!" Renji's brown eyes widen at his lover's words, "Nothing about you turns me off. I'm so horny right now that I can't think about anything but screwing ya."

"That's good." A sideways grin takes the place of the sly smirk on his face, "Then lay down on the desk on your back."

The tattooed lieutenant doesn't argue as he climbs onto the desk's surface and lies down. He can feel the coolness of the desk against the bare skin of his back and shivers a bit. His shivering is soon put to a stop as his equally nude lover climbs onto the desk as well and straddles his hips, "This is so fuckin' hot ya know? Fuckin' ya in the office on a desk is on my bucket list."

"Is that so?" The noble leans down and captures Renji's lips with his own and initiates a rough, desperate kiss. When the kiss ends, the captain gives his younger lover a very rare smile, "I hope the fact that I am pregnant does not ruin your little desk fantasy."

Renji reaches his hands behind Byakuya and cups the noble's ass cheeks in his hands before giving them a playful squeeze, "Oh, nothing could ruin this," The redhead moves one of his hands closer to the middle of his lover's ass and one finger finds its way into the captain's anxious hole, "Fuck, it's been too long, babe. Yer so tight that I can barely get my finger in there."

"I do not care about that." He lifts his ass up from Renji's lap and balances on his knees as he positions himself above his lieutenant's throbbing cock, "I want this too badly to wait."

"But, Byakuya…are ya sure?! It's been months since we last…" Before the redhead can finish his sentence, he feels Byakuya's calloused hand grip his cock and guide the head into his entrance and Renji only thought it was tight around his finger. The tattooed shinigami holds his breath and has to forcibly restrain himself from grabbing Byakuya's hips and forcing him the rest of the way down his length. The heat and tightness was just so good after going so many months without, "A-are ya…o-okay?"

The nobleman's breath comes out in shaky pants as he slowly descends down the rest of Renji's length until the redhead's cock is fully sheathed within him, "I…I am fine…I just need to…get used to it again."

Renji nods as he places his hands on Byakuya's hips and almost bites a hole in his bottom lip when his lover begins lifting his body up until only the head remains inside the tight passage. When Byakuya slides back down they both let out a groan of satisfaction at the feeling it brings them after so many months without. Renji allows his lover to establish a rhythm before helping him bounce up and down his shaft with the help of his hands on the noble's hips, "Ah hah…fuck, yes! Y-ya feel…so fucking good! I love…you!"

The sixth captain never slows down his frantic riding and places his hands on Renji's chest to allow for more balance as he picks up his pace, "I…I am not…ah…going to last long…t-touch me, Renji."

Renji can hear the sweaty skin of his back squeaking against the wood of the desk and the squelching sound of Byakuya's insides being pounded with each downward motion. The redhead knew he wouldn't last long either. It had been far too long since they last made love and all their tension was just too much. The lieutenant does as his lover asks and grasps Byakuya's bouncing length in his hand to begin stroking him in time with the up and down bounces of the noble. When Byakuya lets out a loud cry Renji knows the noble had managed to nail his sweet spot against the head of his young lover's cock. With Renji's hand working its magic along with the abuse to his sweet spot the nobleman cums with a blissful sound, spraying his lover with his essence. The lustful sounds escaping his lover's mouth and the tightening of his Byakuya's hole around his cock makes Renji cum soon after, filling his lover with his own release. The sixth captain collapses onto Renji's chest not caring if it's covered in cum and lets out a content sigh.

Renji is the first to speak after they catch their breath, "Wow, what got into you today?"

"I have been so stressed lately with all the things I had to do and all the people we had to tell that I was just too distracted and nervous to become aroused." Byakuya sits up allowing Renji to leave his body before stepping back onto the floor, "I suppose now that most everyone knows about it and we know everything is going as planned I was more at ease and felt like having sex."

The redhead sits up as well and slides off the desk to retrieve his clothes, "So, are we gonna be having regular sex from now on or are we gonna continue this once every few months stuff?"

"I feel better about our situation now so I suppose we will have sex on a regular basis." The noble takes a step toward his clothes and winces, "But, I do not think it was such a good idea to not prep."

The lieutenant shakes his head, "I tried to warn ya."

Byakuya ignores Renji's statement and redresses himself, "We have to start thinking of a name now and we still have to tell Rukia that we are having a son before informing the rest of Seireitei."

"Yeah, I know." Renji straightens his ponytail as he continues talking, "Maybe, we can invite Rukia over for dinner tomorrow and tell her."

Byakuya nods as he carefully sits back down at his desk, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

TBC…


	15. I'll Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji made sure to invite Rukia over for dinner the very same day that he and his lover had screwed on the desk. She was scheduled to come over the very next evening. She was to be expected a little bit later than usual because Captain Ukitake was still very ill and the whole Thirteenth Squad was having to pick up the slack. When the dinner date finally arrives Rukia appears at the Kuchiki manor just as planned. Byakuya was more than happy to see her arrive due to the fact that he had waited for her arrival before eating anything and the baby was being very impatient with his hunger.

The petite shinigami finds her place at the table and all the food is brought out by the servants. The three of them eat and chat about unimportant things to begin their dinner conversation. Finally, Byakuya takes a sip of his drink and clears his throat, "Rukia, the reason for our inviting you over is to tell you the gender of our baby. We have not told anyone else, but the clan and I wanted you to know before we told everyone else."

Rukia swallows the lump of food in her mouth before opening her lips to speak, "You went to the clan?! What did they say?! I'll bet they weren't happy about this whole thing."

"The clan is most displeased, but they have agreed to allow the birth and grant the baby the chance to be the next Kuchiki heir if Renji and I agree to use my surname." The noble lets out a quiet sigh, "Renji has no problem with the conditions and the clan is as happy as they will ever be about this situation."

She nods in understanding, "Oh, that's good news then." Finally a smile graces her features as she looks back and forth between the two soon-to-be parents, "Sooo, am I going to have a niece or a nephew?! The suspense is killing me!"

The raven haired captain gives his tattooed lover a nod, gesturing him to tell Rukia the gender. Renji takes in a deep breath as he grabs Byakuya's hand under the table, "We are happy to announce that you will be the aunt of our baby boy."

Rukia lets out a very excited squeal causing Byakuya to wince a bit at the sight and sound of it, but he lets the rude behavior slide just this once, "I am so happy for the two of you! A baby boy is so exciting! I wonder which one of you he will look like?! Have you picked out any names yet?!"

The red haired lieutenant holds his hands up to stop Rukia's quick-fire questions, "Rukia, slow down! We just found out the other day. We don't have any names picked out yet."

Byakuya allows a smile to grace his features as the best friends converse about the baby and he soon interrupts their discussion, "When we decide on a name you will be the first to hear it, Rukia. Also, you can help us spread the word of the pregnancy around Seireitei. I do not want my ever growing waistline to be a surprise to anyone."

The female shinigami lets out a happy sigh, "I still can't believe you're pregnant and it's Renji's baby. I would have never dreamed of this happening in a million years, but I'm so happy for the two of you."

The three of them discuss the pregnancy and what the Kuchiki Clan had to say about it all a bit more before the nobleman changes the subject, "Rukia, how is Captain Ukitake? He has been ill for a little over a week now and I worry for him and Emiko. Who is watching the child during the day? Are they still using the housemaid I sent for them?"

Rukia frowns a bit at the mention of her ill captain, "They tried to use the housemaid for the first couple of days that he was sick, but Emiko began to expect the captain to come home in the evening just the way he always does, but when the housemaid left for the evening and Captain Kyoraku was the only one who came home she cried non-stop for three days." Rukia shakes her head in sorrow for the young girl missing her mother, "Emiko doesn't understand why she can't see the captain and she's so distraught when Captain Kyoraku leaves for Squad Eight in the morning that the housemaid couldn't get her to eat or stop crying. Finally, Captain Kyoraku started taking her to work with him."

Renji's eyes widen at his best friend's last sentence, "Emiko has been hanging out in Squad Eight for nearly a week?! What if somethin' serious happened in Seireitei? What would Captain Kyoraku do with her?"

Rukia shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, but they won't let Emiko see Captain Ukitake for fear that her immune system isn't strong enough yet to fight off any infections that may be in Squad Four."

Byakuya nods, "The same reason why I cannot go visit him due to my pregnancy."

The diminutive shinigami lets out another sigh and stands up, "It's a tough time for them. Captain Unohana says his illness is worse this time because he was given so many antibodies during the birth of the baby that it held the illness a bay until now. So it's as if the illness is making up for lost time." She looks at her brother and her friend before speaking again, "Since things have been so crazy I have to go. We've all been taking turns helping out in Squad Eight too. I'll come by when things aren't so chaotic."

The two men stand up and walk Rukia to the door. The raven haired captain opens the door for her as he speaks, "Thank you for taking time out of your hectic schedule to visit us."

She smiles at her elder brother, "I'll always find time for you two…or three I should say." She hugs them both before walking outside, "Keep me posted on my nephew."

Renji lets out a soft chuckle, "Will do, Rukia."

The thirteenth squad member soon disappears into the night and the two men retreat back into the manor as they head straight for bed. Byakuya and Renji couldn't help but worry about the Eighth and Thirteenth captains because now that they were expecting a baby of their own things seemed to hit a little closer to home.

The next day, Renji decides to pay a visit to Squad Eight just to see how the bearded captain was fairing under so much extra stress. When he arrives at the Squad Eight office, he knocks on the door politely a few times and when he doesn't here an answer, he just opens the door and walks right in. The minute he walks in the whole atmosphere changed from being nice and calm to being insanely chaotic. Emiko is screaming at the top of her lungs while Shunsui holds her with one arm and holds a stack of papers with his other hand. Even more papers are flying around the room and Nanao is searching the entire room for something…Renji wasn't sure what, but he assumed it must be the bowl that the spilled cereal on the floor belonged in. Before the redhead gets the chance to speak and announce his presence, Nanao stands up with the bowl and walks over to her captain, "Here it is, sir."

She attempts to hand the bowl to Shunsui only to have it snatched from her hands by Emiko where the innocent bowl was soon thrown to some unknown part of the room followed by a loud, "NO!" from the raven haired little girl.

The eighth captain gives his daughter a stern look, but coming from him it didn't look very threatening, "Emiko, that's not nice. I want you to apologize to Ms. Nanao."

The girl's black curls bounce around her face as she shakes her head, "NO! Mama…mama…mama!"

Shunsui lets out a loud, frustrated sigh, "You can't see mama yet."

"NO, NO, NO!" After a small temper tantrum of flailing around in her father's arms, the young girl begins to wail at the top of her lungs as tears flow down her chubby cheeks.

Renji felt extremely sorry for Emiko knowing she didn't really have any clue what was going on. He finally slams the office door and clears his throat to get the three occupants attention. Emiko continues wailing, but Shunsui and Nanao turn their attention to the suddenly loud sound of the door slamming. Shunsui is the first to speak as he bounces the baby up and down to try and calm her, "Renji, I didn't see you come in. Can I help you?" He gestures to one of the chairs in front of the desk for the lieutenant to have a seat, "Sorry for the mess and the noise. Things have been very crazy around here for the last few weeks."

The tattooed lieutenant takes a seat and silently observes the messy office, "Um, it's okay."

The brunet captain motions for his lieutenant to join them and when she makes it to his side he hands her the baby, "Nanao, can you take Emiko for a bit while I talk to Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Of course, captain." She nods and takes the baby from him with much pulling considering Emiko had a tight grip on his pink kimono.

When the bespectacled woman finally detaches the child from her father Emiko lets out a shrill scream, "Nooooo! NO, NO, NO! Mama…mama…mama…ahhhh!"

Shunsui frowns as Nanao disappears into the other room with his daughter, "I wish I could make her understand what's going on." He sits down heavily in his chair and rubs his temples with his fingers, "She can't go see Jushiro because her immune system isn't strong enough to fight off any major infections and I can't go see him because I have to stay with her. He's really sick this time and things are just so hectic around here and the Thirteenth Squad." He finally looks up at Renji and lets out a tired chuckle, "But, here I am bombarding you with all my problems. What did you come by for, son?"

"I actually came by to see how ya were doing." He bends down to pick up a stray Cheerio and places it on the desk, "Rukia came by last night and told us about everythin' that's been goin' on."

Shunsui leans back in his chair with an exhausted sigh leaving his lips, "Well, what you see is what get. Things aren't exactly delightful around here." He sits back up and notices the worried look on the redhead's face, "I'm sorry to be so negative. What's going on with your kid now-a-days?"

A big smile replaces the worried expression on Renji's face at the mention of his and Byakuya's baby, "We actually found out a few days ago that we're havin' a son!"

"That's great, kid." Shunsui's tired expression lifts a bit as he smiles at the tattooed shinigami, "Somehow I always imagined you two with a little boy. Have you thought of any names?"

Renji shakes his head, "No, not yet, but I'm sure Byakuya will want to discuss it soon." He lets out a soft breath and pauses for a moment as if thinking of a name for a few seconds, "It seems more real now that I know the baby is a boy. Oh! I have a picture for ya to see!"

The crimson haired soul reaper reaches into his robes and pulls out the newest ultrasound picture. He passes it across the desk and smiles when he sees the proud look on the elder shinigami's face, "That's just amazing. He's already a pretty big boy isn't he?"

Renji nods and takes the picture back, "Byakuya wanted to share the good news with Captain Ukitake, but he can't go visit either due to his pregnancy, but I thought that maybe you could let him know."

Another frown appears on the eighth captain's face at the mention of his lover, "Weren't you listening, son? I can't go see Ju because I have to stay with Emiko. I just can't ask Nanao to watch her anymore than she already does."

"I'll watch her." Renji nods as if convincing himself of the decision, "Yeah…me and Byakuya can keep her for a few hours. She really seems to like Byakuya and maybe that would take her mind off of not havin' her mom around…at least for a little while."

Shunsui sits up a bit straighter, "You would really do that for me?" Renji nods, but before he can say anything else the elder man continues talking, "Are you sure about this? She's not her usual charming self lately."

"Well, me and Byakuya need the practice I suppose and it'll only be for a few hours." Renji stands up and smiles, "Yeah, I'll take her."

Shunsui stands up as well and nods, "Okay, if you're sure, then I'll go get her things from the other room." He gives Renji a questioning look, "You can take her right now can't you?"

"Yeah, I'm done with all my squad duties for the day." He follows the brunet captain into the other room where he sees Nanao and Emiko playing a game. Surprisingly, the little girl is content at the moment and isn't screaming her head off.

Emiko looks up when her father enters the room, "Dada!" She reaches up for him and he picks her up with a smile, "Mama?"

Shunsui shakes his head at her simple question, "No, mama isn't home yet, but you can go and play with Byakuya and Renji for a few hours. Would you like that, princess?"

Emiko thinks about his words for a moment and shakes her head, "NO! Mama, mama, mama, mama!"

The bearded man grabs Emiko's bag and hands it to Renji, "At least she's not screaming." He passes his daughter to the redhead as well and kisses the little girl on the cheek, "Be good for Renji and Byakuya and daddy will see you later, okay?"

"Dada!" She giggles as Shunsui's beard tickles her cheek and she reaches for his face, "Mama?"

"Soon, baby. Mama will be home soon." He looks at Renji again, "If you need anything come and find Nanao. She'll know what to do." He turns to Emiko again, "I love you, princess."

Nanao stands up from her sitting position on the floor and gives her captain a curious look, "Where are you going, captain?"

Shunsui turns to look at her, "Renji has agreed to take Emiko for a few hours while I go visit Ju."

She nods, but still looks confused, "What shall I do while you're away, sir?"

"Go home and get some rest." He gives her a smile, "I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

She agrees to her captain's request and leaves for her own barracks. Renji gets last minute instructions from Shunsui and leaves with a very puzzled Emiko on his hip, but at least the little girl was more interested in his red hair and tattoos instead of screaming her lungs out. When he walks into the Kuchiki manor he's greeted by a shocked looking Byakuya, "Renji? Is that Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku's baby?"

"Um, yeah." He smiles nervously, "I told Captain Kyoraku that we would watch her for a few hours."

"And you thought it was okay to bring someone else's baby home without discussing it first?" The raven haired captain shakes his head in disbelief, "You are hopeless, Renji. Well, at least bring her into the living room."

Renji follows his lover into the living room where he deposits Emiko and the bag on the floor. He sure hoped this wasn't a big mistake.

TBC…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until next time...


	16. The Peaches Were a Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emiko is about 10 months old in this chapter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Renji deposits the baby and the bag on the floor, he and Byakuya sit down on the floor beside her. Sitting down on the floor was a monumental task for Byakuya in and of itself and Renji just knew he was going to have to help his lover off the floor when everything was said and done. The red head shakes himself from his thoughts of the sixth captain and pulls the bag closer to him to retrieve a few toys that he knew Captain Kyoraku had placed inside the bag. He pulls out a pink stuffed rabbit that looked like it had seen better days, but the little rabbit was obviously well loved and Emiko reached for it the minute her eyes made contact with the grungy looking bunny.

Renji hands the stuffed animal to Emiko and she immediately takes the toy in her little hand before hugging it to her chest protectively. She finally looks up at Byakuya and recognizes him as one of her favorite people and discards the bunny in favor of climbing into the noble's lap. Byakuya shifts a bit to make room for her and gives her a smile, "This is the first time you have ever been to my house is it not?"

The little girl smiles back and giggles a bit, "Mama?"

The sixth captain frowns at her simple question, "I am afraid your mama is not here, but I am sure he misses you just as much as you miss him."

Renji can't help but smile at the interaction between his lover and Emiko. He had never seen Byakuya with a baby before and the sight was very endearing. It was quite obvious that Byakuya was quite fond of children and this was something the tattooed lieutenant would never have picked up on in a million years, "She really likes ya, Byakuya. Maybe, she'll be so happy to see ya that she won't ask about Captain Ukitake too much."

The nobleman bounces the young girl up and down as he addresses Renji, "Perhaps for a moment, but nothing can replace one's mother."

"Yeah, I know that, but at least she's havin' fun with ya." His smile widens when he hears the high pitched laughter coming from Emiko, "All she was doin' was throwin' a tantrum in Squad Eight."

When the bouncing becomes too tiring for Byakuya, he places Emiko in his lap once more and the girl becomes extremely interested in the slight bump under the raven haired captain's robes. She tries to grab the bump with her tiny fingers, but discovers that she can't bring it with her and lays her head on Byakuya's stomach making her soft, black curls fall over the baby bump. That exact moment is when the baby decides he should make his presence known and kicks quite forcefully. Instead of crying or pulling away from the impact, Emiko giggles again and presses her ear more closely to her friend's stomach. She giggles a little more each time the baby makes a move inside the nobleman. Finally, she lifts her head back up to look at Byakuya with a smile as she once again places her hands on the swelled abdomen.

Suddenly, Renji notices an awed expression play across his lover's features and he moves closer to the two, "What's goin' on? Why do ya look like that?"

Byakuya places his hands over Emiko's small hands before answering Renji's question, "She…she has connected her reiatsu to the baby's reiatsu. I…I did not think someone as young as her could manage such a thing." Byakuya soon guides in own reiatsu to mingle with Emiko's and the baby's reiatsu to help guide the little girl's inexperienced spirit through his womb, "Our son really seems to like it. He is so at peace and I have never felt him this way before." He looks into the brown eyes of his younger lover, "You should feel it for yourself, Renji."

The sixth captain slowly pulls his hands and reiatsu away from Emiko and the baby and allows Renji to place his hands over Emiko's, "Wow, that's just…so weird." He looks at Emiko and then back to Byakuya, "Do ya think Emiko learned to do this all by herself?"

Byakuya shakes his head with uncertainness, "It would be a hard thing to teach someone so young, but perhaps the fact that her parents are both so spiritually powerful she has learned to pick up on their reiatsu without even realizing it. She probably senses it in you and I as well."

Emiko eventually removes her reiatsu as well as her hands from Byakuya and crawls out of his lap and back onto the floor. She's silent for a moment, but soon her eyes fill with tears and she begins wailing, "Mama! Maaaamaaaa! Dada, dada,dada!" Her screams for her parents are soon silenced by her loud sobbing, "Waaaaahhhh!"

The redhead quickly makes his way to her side and picks her up before gently rocking her against his chest, "Why do ya think she just started crying? She was havin' such a good time."

Byakuya lets out a sigh, "It all makes sense now, Renji. She misses Captain Ukitake's presence, but she misses the feeling of his reiatsu surrounding her even more. She is too young to understand death and illness, but she knows it is not right to be without her mother's reiatsu for this long. She has felt his reiatsu from the time she was first created until now and she cannot feel comforted without it."

The lieutenant frowns at his lover's words as the baby continues to wail in his arms, "That's really sad. I never thought of that before."

"Mama…mama…mama!" She fists Renji's clothing in her small hands and her tears soak through the fabric and onto his skin, "Maaaamaaa!"

Renji grabs the little pink rabbit from the floor and gives it to Emiko. She takes the bunny and squeezes it to her as she continues crying, "What should we do?"

"Give her to me and see what she has to eat in that bag." Byakuya holds his arms out and Renji complies with the request by handing the sobbing girl over to him. Once Byakuya has her in his arms he makes her more comfortable as he gently rocks her the way Renji had done, "Perhaps, if she eats and gets some sleep then she will feel better when she wakes."

The tattooed shinigami digs in the bag and pulls out a container labeled 'peaches', "Here are some peaches. Do ya think she'll want that?"

Byakuya continues to rock the child as best as he can and has gotten her wailing down to soft whimpers, "Well, unless there is anything else in that bag then I suppose she will have to eat that."

Renji digs through the bag again, but comes up empty handed, "Nah, that's it." He opens the peaches and pulls out small spoon, "Just turn her around and hold her while I feed her."

The nobleman nods and shifts the baby to face Renji. The redhead almost cries himself when he sees how red and puffy her eyes are and the remains of tears on her chubby cheeks. He dips the spoon into the peaches and holds them out to her, but she only looks at the spoon in disinterest, "NO!"

A smirk of amusement appears on Byakuya's face at the little girl's refusal, "Perhaps, you should make it seem more appealing by telling her what it is?"

Renji nods, "Oh, good idea." He holds the spoon out to her again and gives her a smile, "I've got some nice, tasty peaches for ya. Mmmm, don't you wanna taste?"

He pushes the spoon against her lips, but she refuses to open her mouth and turns her head away with a frown on her face, "NO! NO! NO!"

"It's not workin'." He gives his lover a defeated look, "What should I do?"

"I am not sure." He returns the defeated look with one of his own, "Maybe, she is not hungry."

The crimson haired man lets out a sigh, "She has to be hungry. Captain Kyoraku said that she always eats at this time."

He attempts to push the spoon into her mouth again and this time she slaps the spoon out of Renji's hand causing the spoon to hit the wall smearing peaches down its white surface. The slap also causes Renji to fall backwards onto the floor and spill the remaining peaches down his front, "NO! Mama, mama, mama!"

Despite his trying to be helpful, Byakuya lets a soft chuckle escape his lips at the sight of Renji on the floor with pureed peaches spilled down his chest, "You are not very good at this, Renji."

The lieutenant frowns again, "She's just bein' stubborn is all." He tries to wipe up as much of the mess as he can before sitting up, "Why don't you try it then?"

Byakuya's smile never waivers as he shakes his head, "I do not think I would have much luck either. Look and see if she has any formula in that bag. Maybe, she will drink that instead."

The younger shinigami digs in the bag once more and reveals a bottle and a container of formula, "Here it is…I guess I didn't see it before."

Renji stands up making more peaches fall to the floor and then heads to the kitchen to prepare the bottle. When he returns, he notices Byakuya and the baby are nowhere to be seen in the living room. The redhead makes his way down the hall until he reaches the room designated as their baby's room, but the only thing in the room so far was an old rocking chair. The two of them had discussed fixing the room up before the baby arrived, but the chair was as far as they had gotten. Renji wasn't quite sure how his lover had managed to get off the floor holding Emiko, but he doesn't question it as he hands the bottle to Byakuya.

"Thank you, Renji." The noble makes Emiko more comfortable in his arms and gives the bottle to her. She wraps her small hands around it and gladly takes it as the raven haired captain continues to rock her, "It seems that she was not in the mood for peaches."

Renji laughs softly, "Yeah, tell me somethin' I don't know." He laughs softly and leans down to kiss Byakuya on the forehead, "I'm gonna go clean myself and the living room up. If ya need anything just let me know."

The sixth captain nods as he continues rocking Emiko and watches his red haired lover exit the room. He found that after today he could hardly wait until the baby's room was fixed up and he could rock his and Renji's baby like this. He didn't realize when he had become so maternal, but he realized it wasn't a bad thing. Soon, Emiko finishes the bottle and falls asleep.

When Renji finishes with the clean up, he returns to the baby room to see Byakuya asleep in the rocking chair with a sleeping Emiko in his arms still holding the empty bottle and the pink rabbit. He smiles at the scene in front of him and imagines the same scene, but with Byakuya holding their baby instead. The redhead can't figure out why he was so hesitant about them having a child before because Byakuya seemed so happy the farther along the pregnancy progressed.

Just as the lieutenant is about to walk over to the two of them, he hears a knock on the door. He knew the servants were gone on break and he makes his way to the door. When he opens the door he sees Captain Kyoraku standing on the other side of the threshold, "Oh, I wasn't expecting you so soon, Captain Kyoraku."

The pink clad man's eyebrows come together in puzzlement, "It's been almost four hours since you left the eighth division."

Renji's eyes widen, "Really?! I didn't realize it had been that long." The redhead suddenly remembers his manners and steps back to allow the elder shinigami into the manor, "Come in and I'll get Emiko for you."

"Uh, actually…would it be a big inconvenience if Emiko stayed for a bit longer…maybe, over night." When Renji doesn't say anything, the eighth captain continues speaking, "If she's been too much trouble then I'll just take her, but Retsu says that I can stay with Jushiro for a few nights. She thinks that it will raise his spirits a bit and he would be able to come home sooner."

Renji gives the older man a smile, "It's fine. We can keep her."

"Are you sure?" Shunsui takes his hat off and runs his hand through his hair as a huge sigh of relief passes his lips, "I don't want to burden you two with her. I know she can be a handful."

"Don't worry about it. She was a little fussy at first, but she really seems to like Byakuya." He frowns a bit, "But, she wasn't too crazy about those peaches."

The brunet captain laughs, "Yeah, I tried to tell Ju that she hated them and he wouldn't listen." He holds out another small bag to the sixth lieutenant, "Here are some foods that she actually likes, some extra clothes, some more formula, and diapers. If she gives you any trouble then feel free to send for me. Thanks again."

"I'm sure everything will be fine and it's really no problem." Renji takes the bag and puts it under his arm to hold, "She's actually asleep with Byakuya right now."

Shunsui nods and puts his hat back on, "Well, I better head back to Squad Four before it gets dark. Jushiro has been really lonely lately." The eighth captain begins walking away, but turns around to say one more thing to Renji, "Hey, Ju and I will owe you guys one when you have your kid."

"I'll keep that in mind." The two shinigami wave their goodbyes and Renji makes his way back into the manor. He returns to the baby room to see that Byakuya and Emiko are still fast asleep. Maybe, having a baby wouldn't be as difficult as he had first imagined.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra Scene: Shunsui and Jushiro's Visit

As soon as Shunsui had dropped Emiko off with Renji and given Nanao the rest of the day off, he headed straight for Squad Four. It had been at least a few days since he'd last seen his lover and even though he loved Emiko, he really needed an adult to talk to before he lost his sanity. Nanao was nice to talk to, but she could never compare to the talks he and his lover would have. He just hoped that Jushiro would be coming home soon. He just didn't know how many more chants of 'mama' he could take before he snapped.

The brunet captain finally makes it to the Squad Four building and walks in. He knew exactly where Jushiro's room was and no one bothered him on his way to his sick lover's room. When he walks into the room, he sees the white haired shinigami sitting up in bed drinking a medicinal tea. His green eyes light up the moment he sees Shunsui, "Shunsui, you made it! I thought you would have Emiko all day since she refused to go to the sitter anymore."

Shunsui leans down and captures his lover's lips in a chaste kiss tasting the tea that remains there before sitting down beside him, "Well, I didn't think I would be able to make it either, but Renji came by to chat and he said that he and Byakuya could watch her for bit."

The thirteenth captain immediately begins coughing and spluttering on the tea he'd been drinking when he comprehends Shunsui's words, "What?! You let them keep our daughter?!"

The bearded man flinches a bit at Jushiro's harsh tone, "Um, yeah…should I not have?"

"They don't know anything about taking care of a baby. What if she gets sick or confused?" The white haired man places a hand over his heart and lets out a shaky breath, "I cannot believe you left Emiko with them. You know she's been extra irritable since I've been sick and she can be a real handful on a good day."

"Hey, calm down, babe." He begins stroking the thirteenth captain's hair with his large hand, "They need the practice if they're gonna have a kid of their own."

Jushiro leans back against the bed with a groan, "But, they don't have to practice with our child. Shunsui, are you sure this was a good idea?"

"It's fine. Stop worrying so much or you'll get yourself too worked up." He grabs his lover's pale hand in his, "She likes Byakuya and she seemed really happy when she left with Renji. I think she needs a change of pace." He lets out a loud breath, "And, I needed a break from her constant calling for 'mama'."

This causes the pale captain to smile, "Does she really say it that much?"

"It's all she says aside from 'no'. She really misses you and I do too." He kisses his lover's lips once again and this time he lingers a bit longer until the thirteenth captain kisses him back, "Hey, Unohana says that I can stay the night with you and help get your spirits up a bit. Maybe, you'll be able to come home soon." He gives Jushiro a pleading look, "But, I can only stay if you consider letting Byakuya and Renji keep Emiko over night."

Jushiro lets out a sigh, "I suppose it will be okay, but be sure that you give them everything that they could possibly need…did you give them her bunny? You know how much she loves that bunny and she can't even sleep without it."

"Yes, I gave them the bunny." He smiles and chuckles at his lover's maternal worrying, "She's going to be fine and besides, we didn't know what we were doing either and she turned out perfectly fine."

The white haired shinigami nods, "Okay, but make sure Nanao knows about this and have her go and check every so often."

"I will…now stop worrying so much." He kisses Jushiro once more and stands up, "I'll go get some more of her stuff and ask them if it's okay." He heads toward the door, but turns around with a smile on his face, "Oh, by the way, they're having a boy. They wanted me to tell you."

"That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for them." He smiles as he thinks about how happy the couple must be to know they would be having a little boy in their lives soon.

"I'm gonna go and get Emiko set up with them. I love you."

Jushiro nods again, "I love you too." He watches as Shunsui leaves the room and then lets out a worried sigh, "I'm more worried about Byakuya and Renji than I am about Emiko. I sure hope Shunsui knows what he's doing." The white haired captain shakes his head and lets a smile grace his lips as he thinks about what it would be like to have a son. Maybe, he could convince Shunsui to let them have another baby one of these days.

TBC…


	17. Do You Really Like It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Captain Kyoraku had gone, Renji makes his way back to the baby room where Byakuya and Emiko are still snoozing. He watches them for a moment and just enjoys the peaceful look on his lover's face. As Byakuya's pregnancy progressed, he was becoming more fatigued, but he was also finding it more difficult to find a comfortable sleeping position. So as much as the redhead hated to wake him, he also didn't want him getting a back ache from his sitting position in the wooden rocking chair. The tattooed shinigami makes his way to the rocking chair and gently shakes his lover so as not to wake the baby and whispers softly close to his ear, "Hey, Byakuya…wake up, babe. I know yer probably tired, but I don't want yer back hurting later."

Being a light sleeper, it only took a few shakes and the whispered words to rouse the sixth captain from his slumber, "How long was I asleep, Renji?"

"Not long." He gives the raven haired noble a smile, "Captain Kyoraku came by and asked if we would keep Emiko over night. I hope yer not mad at me for tellin' him that it was okay."

Byakuya shakes his head as he tries to fully wake himself from the short nap, "I am sure he needs the rest and the time to visit Captain Ukitake."

Renji nods as he reaches for the baby, "Here let me hold her and you can lay down somewhere more comfortable."

"Be careful not to wake her up, Renji. I think that if she gets a nice nap she will feel better." He carefully passes Emiko to the lieutenant and stands up with a groan, "I do not understand how human women make it through the full nine months. I feel exhausted and my feet are sore."

Emiko's eyes flutter open for a second, but Renji gently rocks her in his arms making her immediately fall to sleep again, "He'll be here sooner than ya think and you won't regret any of this." He leans over and gives his lover a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Now, go get some rest and I'll watch Emiko until she wakes up."

Byakuya frowns at Renji's words, "Why not bring Emiko to the bedroom and we can all rest together? You are finished with all your work for the day, correct?"

The redhead nods, "Yeah, I'm done with everything." He notices Byakuya's pleading expression and gives the captain a defeated smile, "I'll come lay down with ya."

A tired smile graces the nobleman's lips as he begins walking to the bedroom with Renji and Emiko close behind him, "I think you deserve a break too, Renji."

The three of them enter the bedroom and get on the futon with Emiko still sleeping away not even aware or caring about her change in scenery. The two men lie down and place the baby between them on the futon. Renji looks into his lover's grey eyes and smiles again, "Ya know pretty soon this will be our son sleeping between us on the futon."

The red haired lieutenant reaches his hand out and places it on Byakuya's ever growing stomach making the noble blush a bit, but he also places his hand on his stomach beside Renji's hand, "We need to think of a name for him, Renji." Byakuya can feel his lover's reiatsu entering his body and he immediately feels warm. He then feels the baby's reiatsu flowing outward to meet his father's powerful, but gentle touch, "He likes it when you do that, Renji." The captain smiles, "As do I."

"It's weird how he already knows who we are don't ya think?" Renji pauses his words for a moment to gather his thoughts, "It's just like you were sayin' with Emiko. She recognizes her parent's reiatsu because she's felt it ever since she was little just like him."

Byakuya nods as he too surges his reiatsu toward the baby to meet with Renji's as well, "I think it is a nice way to communicate when words do not work." The redhead nods in agreement and the two shinigami are quiet for a moment until Byakuya breaks the silence, "There is a name that I have always liked, but when Hisana and I were thinking of having children she was not fond of it." He shifts a bit on the bed before continuing, "As you know Hisana never became pregnant so it was not an issue and if you do not like the name then that is fine."

Renji chuckles softly so as not to wake Emiko, "Then tell me what it is, babe? I'm sure it's a perfectly nice name."

As if he has any clue as to what his parents are saying, the baby kicks quite forcefully as if wanting Byakuya to hurry up and spit the name out so he can hear it too. The two soon-to-be parents smile when they feel their son being active, but finally the nobleman opens his mouth to speak again, "I like the name Takahiro, but as I said before, if you do not like it then we can choose something else."

The redheaded shinigami thinks about the name for a moment and smiles, "I like it, but I think I need more time to think about it."

"If you do not like it, Renji then just say so." He feels the baby kick again and unconsciously rubs his stomach, "It will not hurt my feelings."

Renji laughs quietly at the noble's response, "I didn't say that I didn't like it." He moves his hand from Byakuya's stomach to his face where he caresses the skin there tenderly, "I just wanna test it out a few times."

The sixth captain gives him a puzzled look, "What do you mean by 'test it out'?"

"Ya know, see if it fits all occasions." When Byakuya's face continues have a confused expression on it Renji elaborates, "For instance, is it gonna sound good when ya first see him and ya tell everyone his name, is it gonna sound good when we're praising him for something or if we're angry with him. I just wanna make sure it's a good name for all the times we'll need to say it. Cause, we're gonna be sayin' that name for the rest of our lives."

An intrigued look replaces the confused one on the nobleman's face, "That is a very good idea, Renji. I never thought about it that way before." He reaches up and takes the hand stroking his face into his own hand to squeeze it gently before placing a soft kiss to the skin, "You are definitely smarter than anyone gives you credit for."

"Ya think so?" He carefully leans over to give Byakuya a kiss, but makes sure not to wake Emiko up with too much movement, "Just give me a day or so and I'll know if I like it completely or not."

"You do not have any names in which you prefer, Renji?" The raven haired man gives him a curious look, "I would love to hear them."

Renji shakes his head making a few tendrils of crimson hair escape his ponytail, "Nah, I just thought that you'd come up with a good one and I could just choose the one I liked the best. I'm no good at choosin' names."

Byakuya only nods his head in response to his lover's answer and before either man can start a new conversation they hear Emiko whimper in her sleep, "I think she may be waking up." The nobleman brushes a curl of black hair away from the baby's face just as she opens her eyes.

Renji, on the other hand, wrinkles his nose and backs up as far as he can from Emiko without falling off the bed, "I think I know why she's wakin' up." He pinches his nose with his fingers, "Ya smell that?"

"That is to be expected, Renji. She did have a full bottle before she fell asleep." Byakuya sits up just as Emiko fully wakes and lets out a loud cry.

Renji sits up as well and picks the crying girl up, "Hey, babe, have ya ever changed a diaper before?" He rocks her gently against his chest, but her crying only gets louder.

"No, I have not." He looks at Renji with a questioning expression, "Have you?"

The tattooed man nods, "Of course I have." He stands up from the bed and continues to try and calm the frantic baby down, "When I lived in Rukongai there were plenty of babies that were orphaned and we all took turns takin' care of em."

"Then I will just leave this task to you." The noble stands up from the bed and begins walking toward the door when Renji stops him.

"Oh, no ya don't." He walks over to his lover and hands him the screaming baby, "Ya gotta learn how to do this if yer gonna be home with him after he's born."

Byakuya bounces the baby in his arms and tries to hide the frown forming on his face, "But, I do not know how."

"Don't worry about it." Renji smiles as he and Byakuya leave the bedroom to take the baby to the bathroom, "I'll help ya learn how to do it."

The two shinigami eventually get Emiko's diaper changed, but not without a few things being knocked over and broken in the bathroom as well as Emiko wailing at the top her lungs and wiggling more than necessary The both of them left the whole ordeal with enough powder and diaper cream covering them to change at least fifteen babies and when all was said and done the diaper wasn't even on straight when they were finished. Byakuya gives Renji a frustrated look, "That was one of the worst experiences of my life. I thought you knew what you were doing."

"I do, but Emiko is a lot stronger than any baby I've ever changed before." He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand causing a long streak of powder to slide across his skin, "She does have two captains for parents ya know. She's not exactly weak."

Byakuya sighs as he begins walking toward the bathroom door, "In that case, I will leave it up to you to redress her. I need to sit down." Renji decides it best not to argue and redresses Emiko as fast as he can manage before meeting Byakuya in the dining room for dinner.

The soon-to-be parents eat a quiet meal only letting Emiko taste of a few foods that were soft enough for her to swallow without much chewing. When their meal is done they dig around in the bag that Shunsui left with them to find some carrots and to their surprise and delight, Emiko actually enjoyed carrots and ate them willingly. Byakuya and Renji both breathes a sigh of relief when she neither screams "No!" nor does she slap the spoon out of Renji's hand. After feeding Emiko they decide to give her a bath before bedtime and surprisingly that part of the babysitting was easy. Emiko seemed to love the bathtub and splashed around in the water giggling as Renji threw a few bath toys he found in the diaper bag into the tub. The bath lasted longer than either man had anticipated, but all three of them found that they were having a good time. The only real problems came when it was time to get her out of the tub. She didn't really want to end the fun and made it extremely difficult for them to dry her off and redress her with a fresh diaper and pajamas because she was wiggling so much.

The next trial was brushing her wet hair out. It took both shinigami to get the task completed and considering neither one of them had a clue as to how to take care of curly hair it ended up being a bushy, tangled mess. They decided to give up after about ten minutes because Renji couldn't stand to see the little girl cry any more. Finally, after much fussing and rocking, the little raven haired girl falls asleep. The two men place her on the futon between them as they slip into the futon too.

When he's sure Emiko is really asleep, Renji breaks the silence of the quiet room, "I can see why Captain Kyoraku always has his hair pulled back now because if it's as difficult to comb out as her hair then I wouldn't bother either."

Byakuya chuckles softly at Renji's observation, "I am sure that he has had plenty of centuries to perfect combing his own hair." Byakuya smoothes the little girl's hair a bit as she sleeps and he smiles.

"She really seemed to like bath time though." The red head once again places his hand on his lover's swollen abdomen underneath his sleeping robe to caress the warm skin there.

The sixth captain allows him to do so without a fuss, "That is probably the one time during the day that she can spend with both of her parents."

Renji nods before catching Byakuya's eyes in the dimly lit bedroom, "Ya know, I thought about somethin'." When he catches Byakuya's interested expression, he continues his speech, "While we were takin' care of Emiko, I tried to replace all the times I said her name with the name Takahiro in my mind just to see how it felt."

Byakuya nods his head to let the redhead know that he is still listening, "And?"

"And, I think I really like that name." He smiles when he notices Byakuya's smile, "I really think that I want our kid to be named Takahiro…ya know, unless you come up with somethin' ya like better."

The nobleman sits up a bit to get more comfortable, "Do you really like it, Renji? You are not just saying that because you know it is the name that I like?"

"No, I really do like it." He halts the hand that is on Byakuya's stomach and just feels for the little reiatsu residing inside, "His reiatsu seems happy so I think he likes it too."

Byakuya places his hand on top of Renji's hand and brushes his fingers along the lieutenant's knuckles, "That makes me very happy, Renji." He is quiet for a moment before speaking again, "I also thought of a middle name, but only if you like it. I do not want it to seem as if I am deciding everything."

Renji shakes his head, "Ya know I don't mind. I told ya that I wasn't good with names."

The captain lets out a sigh before revealing the name he has chosen, "I thought that since the clan will try to do everything they can to keep people from knowing you are the father that we could make his middle name be after you." When Renji doesn't respond Byakuya continues, "What I mean is that since he will have my surname then we could let his middle name be Abarai. The clan cannot completely leave you out of the records for his birth and family tree, but they will not be forthcoming with the information of his conception. This way there will be no confusion as to who Takahiro belongs to." He lowers his gaze down to his stomach before finishing his thoughts, "If you do not like that idea then we do not have to use it."

Renji takes his hand out from under his lover's clothes and uses his now free hand to lift Byakuya's face up to look at him, "I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, but if yer only doin' it because ya think I'm upset because he can't have my last name then don't do it. If yer only wantin' to use my last name for the middle name to make me happy then ya can chose somethin' ya like better." He strokes Byakuya's cheek with his thumb, "I love it if you do."

Byakuya shakes his head as if to disagree with his lover, "You misunderstand, Renji. I am not doing it for anything like that. I would not have Takahiro if it were not for you. I want him to always know that his father is just as important as his mother even if you are not royalty. I want to do this for him. Do you really like this name?"

Renji nods as he leans over and kisses Byakuya tenderly on the lips, "I love the whole name and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then it is settled I suppose." He once again places his hand on his stomach, "Our son has a name."

Renji nods, "Yep, it's settled." He smiles again as he pushes a piece of Byakuya's black hair away from his face, "And, I can't wait to meet our little Takahiro Abarai Kuchiki."

The nobleman reaches out and takes Renji's hand to place it on his abdomen, "He is kicking pretty hard in there. That must mean he either loves it or hates it."

The tattooed man laughs, "I guess we won't know for sure until he's older, huh?"

"I suppose so."

The two men feel the baby kicking under their palms until they both allow sleep to overtake them. With a name out of the way, the only things they had to worry about were the remaining preparations of the squad before the baby's, the getting ready of the baby room, and the actual birth.

TBC…


	18. Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning finds Byakuya, Renji, and Emiko all sleeping peacefully on the futon with Emiko snuggled up closely to Byakuya's growing belly. Renji is the first to awaken and he smiles at the scene in front of him. Not only is Emiko snuggled up to the sixth captain, but the nobleman has his arm wrapped protectively around the little girl. The redhead feels a pang of want flair up in his heart and finds that he can't wait for the day when that will be his and Byakuya's son resting in his lover's arms. As the lieutenant continues to watch them, he notices the baby begin to stir just before she begins to whimper. Her whimpering rouses Byakuya and he immediately sits up taking the child into his arms as he does so. Renji soon finds that this was a good idea considering Emiko began to cry pitifully when she opened her eyes and realized that neither of the men in the bedroom were her parents.

Byakuya begins to rock her back and forth while rubbing her back softly with his hand, "Shh, it is alright. Your mother will be with you before you know it."

Despite the sixth captain's soothing words the little girl continues to wail, "Mamaaa! Maaamaaa!"

Byakuya continues to try and soothe the upset baby even though her tears continue to wet the shoulder of his clothes. He looks up from the crying girl to look at Renji, "Perhaps, you should go and get her a bottle ready. That may calm her down a bit until Captain Kyoraku comes to fetch her."

Renji nods and quickly leaves the futon in search of the diaper bag and the formula. It doesn't take him long to find where they had left the bag last night and he disappears from the bedroom to prepare the bottle. When he returns Emiko is still crying softly, but her wailing has ended and only quiet whimpers can be heard coming from the baby's mouth. Renji gets back on the futon and hands Byakuya the bottle, "When do ya think Captain Kyoraku will be here to get her?"

The noble positions the baby to be cradled in his arms as he begins feeding her with the bottle. He then shakes his head, "I do not know, Renji. If you recall, I was asleep when Captain Kyoraku came by the last time."

The redhead blushes at his lover's words. He had forgotten that he was the one who had spoken to the eighth captain about letting the child spend the night, "Oh, yeah…do ya think she's gonna be okay until he comes back?"

Byakuya shakes his head again, "We can only hope that she will calm down once she's fully awake and fed."

"Captain Ukitake sure has been sick fer a long time this time." The tattooed shinigami begins pulling a fresh diaper from the bag as he talks, "Maybe, he's gettin' better and will be able to see Emiko soon."

Byakuya smiles down at the baby in his arms and can only nod at Renji's words, "I hate to be the one to say this, but this may be good for her."

Renji looks at his lover with a confused expression on his face, "Whataya mean?"

"Captain Ukitake will never be fully well and there will be plenty more times when she will have to be without him." He takes the empty bottle from her and gives her the grubby looking pink rabbit before handing her over to Renji for a diaper change, "She will have to learn to cope without him when times like these occur."

The lieutenant takes her from the captain and begins the task of changing her diaper. This time was a little less chaotic considering Emiko was still half asleep, "I guess yer right, but it just seems really sad to me."

"It is sad, but it is a fact that she will have to get used to." He watches as Renji easily changes Emiko's diaper. He silently wonders if he will ever be able to change a diaper that fast, but knows that as soon as Takahiro arrives he will get more than enough practice, "I am going to the restroom, Renji. Do you think you can get her dressed?"

Renji nods as he reaches for the diaper bag again to retrieve the little girl's clothes for the day, "Sure, babe, you do what ya hafta to do." The redhead watches as Byakuya slowly and carefully makes his way off the futon and into the bathroom. The sixth captain was getting really big and he was only four and a half months pregnant. Renji wondered how in Soul Society his lover was going to get around when he was closer to his due date. He finally looks at Emiko again and smiles, "Okay, it's time to get ya dressed so that you'll be presentable when daddy comes back to get ya."

Emiko smiles and tries to grab a strand of his ruby colored hair, "Dada!" Renji quickly pulls his hair back with the hair tie he had discarded beside the futon the night before.

He returns her smile, but shakes his head, "It's an interestin' color isn't it, but I don't really want ya pulling on it, kid."

Emiko frowns at not being able to pull the brightly colored hair and throws her pink bunny at the lieutenant's chest, "NO! Mama, mama, mama!"

The tattooed man lets out a grunt as the bunny hits his chest with an unnaturally forceful impact, "I'm beginnin' to think your parents both bein' captains is a dangerous thing when it comes to you."

The little girl only giggles as Renji continues to dress her and unknown to both of them, Byakuya is watching them from the door with a smile on his face. He didn't know what Renji had been so afraid of when he first mentioned wanting a baby. The redhead would be an excellent father and the noble couldn't wait for the day that it would be a reality. He takes another look at his lover and their friends' baby and then slips back into the bathroom.

Once everyone was dressed and fed, the three of them head to the living room where the two Squad Six members try to distract Emiko with toys and games to keep her from wailing for her mother. Their plan didn't exactly work out so great and after only a few minutes Emiko began crying and throwing a tantrum on the floor repeating the words, 'mama' and 'dada' over and over again. Renji looks at Byakuya and frowns, "I don't know what to do to make her stop cryin'. It's not time to feed her and her diaper ain't messed up and she shouldn't nap this early."

The nobleman lets out a sorrowful sigh, "I do not think there is anything that we can do. She misses her mother and the only thing we can do now is let her cry for him."

"But, I don't wanna listen to her cry." He turns his gaze away from Byakuya and back to the crying child, "She sounds so pitiful."

Byakuya only nods and picks the distraught girl up to try and soothe her, but it doesn't really work, "She will be okay, Renji. A little crying never hurt anyone."

After several minutes of intense crying and Byakuya rocking her in his arms, Emiko wears herself out and only makes small noises of upset with a pitiful look on her young face. Renji hated to see her so upset, but nothing he did worked and finally the little girl buries her face in the fabric of Byakuya's robes to keep from being bothered by the redhead.

Things seemed to be getting worse as her tears began again, but suddenly Emiko sits up in Byakuya's embrace and smiles, "Mama?"

The sixth captain gives her a confused look, but doesn't question her for fear her smile would disappear and her tears would return, "Mama loves you very much and misses you too."

Emiko begins bouncing and finally climbs down from the noble's lap to crawl her way to the front door, "Mama! Mama, mama, mama!"

The two men jump up and follow her to the door as they begin to feel the powerful reiatsu of Captain Ukitake. Renji gives his lover a puzzled look, "How did she feel it before we did? It's so far away still?"

Byakuya gives the lieutenant an equally puzzled look, "I am not sure, but I would not think Captain Ukitake was well enough yet to be on his way here."

When Emiko gets to the door, she pulls herself up using the help of a nearby table and begins pounding on the door, "Mama, mama, mama!" She begins giggling and bouncing on her unsteady legs until Renji reaches her and picks her up. The baby's anticipation is almost too much for Renji to hold and before long they hear a knock on the other side of the door with no doubt of who could be standing outside. Byakuya opens the door and when the white haired thirteenth captain is revealed Emiko struggles forcefully to try and escape Renji's arms, "Mama!"

Jushiro smiles and reaches out for her as Renji deposits the ecstatic baby in her mother's arms, "Hello, darling, I take it you missed me." The little girl grips his robes tightly in her tiny fists and buries her face in his shoulder before they hear muffled crying. He rubs circles on her back and bounces her gently before looking up at Byakuya and Renji, "Sorry for the sudden arrival, but Captain Unohana said I could leave and Shunsui agreed to gather my things while I came to pick her up." He kisses the top of her head and laughs at the mess her curly hair is in, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

Byakuya is the first to find his voice after the heartwarming reunion, "Aside from asking about you she has been a delight, but we are surprised to see you. When Captain Kyoraku was here yesterday evening he made it sound as if you would be in Squad Four for a while longer."

"I thought so too, but Shunsui came by and he always knows how to make me feel better." The pale captain's cheeks tint pink a bit, but the Squad Six members don't mention it, "What I mean to say is that his visits always lift my spirits and his talking of Emiko really made me want to get back to her." The thirteenth captain's cheeks turn from pink to red and finally he focuses his attention on Emiko, "I missed you, Emiko. Did you miss mama?"

The baby tightens her grip on him even though she is already grabbing him fiercely, "Miss mama."

Jushiro smiles and kisses her again before turning his attention back to the two men, "You've gotten bigger since I saw you last, Byakuya." The thirteenth captain gets an embarrassed look on his face and before the noble can respond he begins speaking again, "And, I mean that as a compliment! I know the first time someone told me that I cried because I was so upset that I was getting so big, but later I realized that was silly because it was a good thing for me to be getting bigger." He laughs nervously afraid he had offended the younger captain.

"I understand and no offense taken." Byakuya suddenly realizes his rudeness and opens the door a bit wider, "Would you like to come in?"

Captain Ukitake shakes his head, "Oh, I can't. I need to get back to the squad and see what has happened in my absence." He smiles again and looks at Byakuya's stomach, "Shunsui told me that the two of you were expecting a boy. That's very exciting." He reaches his hand out, but stops short of the sixth captain's belly, "Oh, may I?"

Byakuya nods, "Of course, Captain."

Jushiro secures Emiko in one arm and places his free hand on the younger man's stomach, "I think I would like to try for a boy sometime, but I'm not so sure Shunsui will go for it. He's still a little gun shy after what happened during Emiko's birth." He looks at his daughter, "You scared daddy."

Emiko giggles and reaches her hand out as well, "Dada."

Jushiro moves her closer and she places her hand on Byakuya's stomach as well, "There's a baby in there, Emiko and one day he'll be here just like you and the two of you can play together." He finally lifts his hand away from the noble's belly and brings Emiko with him, "Have the two of you thought of any names?"

Renji nods and finally speaks, "Yeah, we actually thought of a name last night."

The thirteenth captain's green eyes sparkle with interest, "Do mind me asking what that name is? If you would rather keep it secret or tell someone else first then I understand."

The redhead looks at Byakuya as if for permission to tell the older captain and Byakuya gives his lover a smile. Renji then looks at Jushiro again and smiles proudly, "We're gonna name him Takahiro."

Jushiro's smile widens at hearing the name, "Oh, that is a wonderful name." He looks back and forth between the two of them with a caring expression on his face, "I m so excited for the two of you and I wish you the best of luck." He then looks at Emiko again, "We need to go home, baby girl. Daddy will be waiting on us and he will have to do something with that difficult hair you inherited from him."

Byakuya hands the white haired shinigami the diaper bag and says goodbye to Emiko, "Thank you so much for your encouraging words, captain. If we can help you again please do not hesitate to ask."

Captain Ukitake shakes his head, "Oh no, I should be thanking you for looking after her." He smiles again as he shoulders the diaper bag, "Keep me posted on Takahiro will you?"

The two Squad Six members nod and bid farewell to the thirteenth captain and Emiko before returning inside and closing the door behind them. Renji blushes a little before looking at Byakuya, "Did ya get the impression that they had sex when Captain Kyoraku went to visit yesterday? Cause, I didn't think Captain Unohana would've allowed that in the infirmary."

The sixth captain chuckles softly at Renji's words before responding to his lover's question, "I am quite certain that is what they did and I feel sure that Captain Unohana not only allowed it, but most likely encouraged it." When Renji continues to look confused Byakuya begins his explanation, but not before a bit of chastising, "By your blank expression I assume you must have been one of those students who giggled and or got embarrassed when this method of reiatsu exchange was discussed." The redhead's blush deepens as Byakuya continues, "How else did you think Captain Ukitake was so much better by today? Captain Kyoraku strengthened Captain Ukitake's reiatsu with his own and they just chose the more…fun way to go about it."

"I-I didn't giggle during the lesson." He looks away from his lover and suddenly becomes very interested in a spot on the floor, "I just kinda didn't wanna be in the same room with the girls is all…so I excused myself to the bathroom."

Byakuya lets out an amused laugh at Renji's words, "You should be ashamed to even admit that, Renji. Sex is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is a natural part of life."

"I know that, but I was a young kid at Academy! I didn't wanna hear some old geezer instructor tellin' me about sexual reiatsu healing!" He blushes a little more and crosses his arms over his chest.

Byakuya continues to chuckle as he walks to the bedroom, "I am going to take a bath and relax after all the baby watching we have done. You should relax too, Renji." He stops walking long enough to give his tattooed lover a chaste kiss on the lips, "I do not think the bathtub will hold us both now so I am afraid I will relax there alone."

Byakuya disappears into the bathroom and Renji collapses on the futon to relax. It doesn't take long for the lieutenant to close his eyes and fall asleep. He didn't realize how tired watching the elder captains' baby had made him until now. The redhead felt as if he'd only been dozing for a few seconds when he hears his lover's voice calling him from the bathroom. He sits up on the futon and turns his head toward the bathroom door, "Byakuya, babe? Is somethin' wrong?"

"No." The nobleman is quiet for a second, "Just come in here."

Renji shrugs at Byakuya's vague response and gets off the futon to make his way to the bathroom. When he walks in nothing seems out of place and he gives his lover a confused look, "What do ya want? I thought you wanted to bathe alone."

The captain gives him a frown before speaking, "I did bathe alone and now I am ready to get out." When Renji only stands there Byakuya's cheeks tint pink, "I need your help. It seems as if I cannot lift myself out of here anymore."

The redhead stifles a laugh because he knows that if he does laugh when Byakuya does manage to get out of the tub, he will make sure Renji is in a million pieces, "I think we need to get ya one of those safety handles installed." He puts his hands underneath Byakuya's arms and easily lifts him from the water, but just as he's about to place Byakuya's feet safely on the ground he trips on the rug and falls backward with the noble in tow.

The tattooed shinigami tries his hardest to keep his pregnant lover from falling and he ends up against the wall with Byakuya landing against him. The raven haired man grips Renji's shoulders to keep from slipping further and breathes a sigh of relief when they both become stable again, "Are you alright, Renji?"

Renji can feel the water from Byakuya's bath seeping into the fabric of his clothes and wet his skin underneath. He also feels the nobleman's warm skin and rapid breathing as a result of the anxiety of almost falling. The redhead looks into his lover's grey eyes and gives him a devious look, "Do ya realize how sexy ya are right now?"

Byakuya meets his lieutenant's eyes and gives him a smirk, "No, but I feel as if you are about to tell me."

Renji shakes his head, "Oh, no…I'm about to show ya."

Before the raven haired noble can object, Renji crushes his lips roughly against his lover's lips and within seconds Byakuya is eagerly kissing him back. The redhead groans from the ferocity of Byakuya's kiss and slips his tongue into the captain's mouth. As the kiss continues, the nobleman beginsto quickly strip his lieutenant of his clothing. When the two finally part for oxygen Renji hastily strips his own clothing off relieving Byakuya of the duty until they are both equally naked. The tattooed shinigami gives his lover a sexy smile before switching their position and gently pushing Byakuya's back against the bathroom wall. Byakuya then reaches up into the scarlet locks of his lover's hair and releases the tie holding his ponytail in place.

The sixth captain watches as the vermillion strands cascade down the younger man's back before bringing Renji's head down to capture his lips with his own. When they part for the second time they're both breathing hard as Renji slides his lips along the soft skin of Byakuya's neck and kisses his way to the noble's shoulder. As Renji's lips continue their journey along Byakuya's damp skin the raven haired shinigami places his hands on the redhead's shoulders and squeezes them lightly as if to encourage him to keep going. While Renji's lips are busy with the captain's neck and throat his fingers dance around Byakuya's chest as they ever-so-often caress or pinch one of the already hard nipples causing the older man to moan out his pleasure.

"R-Renji…I need you…hurry!" The pale captain slides his hands from the lieutenant's shoulders to rest along his back where he kneads the tattooed flesh anxiously.

Renji removes his lips from his lover's pale throat and gives him an amused smirk, "Are ya ready to move on to the main event already, babe?"

Byakuya's cheeks tint red at his younger lover's words, "As if you are not ready, Renji."

"Well, you got me there." Renji straightens up and kisses Byakuya on the lips once again as he places his hands on the noble's stomach where he caresses his lover's baby bump, "I love ya."

A loving smile appears on Byakuya's handsome face as returns Renji's loving words, "I love you too." He places his own hands over Renji's and nuzzles his face into the crook of his red haired lover's neck.

After several seconds of cuddling the lieutenant grabs Byakuya's shoulders and slowly turns him around to face the wall, "Is this okay, babe?"

The captain nods as he places his hands on the wall, "It is only okay if you keep going and do not stop again."

The tattooed shinigami chuckles as he rubs his palms down the smooth skin of Byakuya's back before gripping a handful of his ass, "You are so beautiful."

The only response he hears his the sound of the black haired noble groaning from the calloused grip on his backside making him smile before kneeling on the bathroom floor. The redhead then massages his lover's soft flesh as he gently separates the firm cheeks to see Byakuya's excited hole twitching with anticipation. The sixth captain shivers from the younger man's touch and he involuntarily lets out an impatient whimper, "Renji…please..." The next thing the nobleman feels is the pliant warmth of Renji's tongue as it laves across his entrance and he lets out a needy groan, "Mmm, more…ah…R-Renji!"

Byakuya's desperate pleas urge the lieutenant on as he continues to lick and prod his lover's hole with his tongue before entering the captain with the insistent muscle. He feels a slight pressure on his tongue as Byakuya's already tight opening pulses softly around the wet appendage. When the contracting ring of muscle calms down to a slight throbbing, Renji pushes his tongue even deeper inside causing Byakuya to throw his head forward between his outstretched arms keeping him against the wall to let out a breathy moan of the redhead's name. His slender fingers scrabble at the bathroom wall as he tries to keep himself grounded as the blissful onslaught continues, "Hah, ah…Renji…nghh, please…I w-want you…now!"

The tattooed man removes his tongue from the nobleman's excited hole, but gives him one last swipe of his tongue before pulling away completely to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, "You'd think you would wanna be thoroughly prepared after what happened last time."

Byakuya rests his already sweaty face against the cool surface of the bathroom wall and lets out a very needy whine, "Please hurry, Renji…you can mock me for my impatience later, but right now I am too aroused to care."

An understanding smirk appears on Renji's face at his lover's words and he reaches for a bottle of bath oil to slick his fingers with, "I can understand yer impatience, babe, but I felt terrible about hurtin' ya last time."

Before Byakuya can respond to the redhead's words, he feels two oil slickened fingers enter him with a good amount of ease considering the lieutenant's tongue had helped loosen his tight hole a bit already. Renji quickly moves his fingers in and out of the snug passage a few times before he begins to scissor his fingers against the still resistant muscle. After several seconds of preparation, the sixth captain begins to push back against his younger lover's fingers and Renji takes the hint that he is ready to continue to the main event. Renji then pulls his fingers from his lover to reach for the bath oil again and this time he stands up to slick his length with the oil. He lets out a sigh when his hand slides along his sensitive erection and he allows his hand to remain there a little too long before he grips the nobleman's hips.

The next thing Byakuya feels is the blunt head of Renji's cock nudging the surface of his opening, "Renji…please…do not make me wait any longer."

Renji lets out a low growl at his lover's impatient words and thrusts his hips forward burying his length completely inside his the raven haired shinigami's body. Byakuya lets out a moan of arousal at the sudden fullness inside him and his muscles clench and unclench around the hard flesh. Renji grips the moist skin of Byakuya's hip tighter with his fingers as he tries to refrain from pounding mercilessly into the noble, "T-tell me…when yer ready, babe."

Byakuya takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out a few times as he adjusts to his lieutenant's girth pulsing deep inside him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the redhead, Byakuya pushes back against him and moans softly, "Move, Renji."

Without wasting any more time, Renji pulls his hips back before thrusting forward again at a slow pace. Even though he and Byakuya had made love multiple times during their relationship, he still started out slow because he never wanted to hurt his lover because of his impatience, "Mmm, ya feel…so good, babe!" He picks up his pace a bit, but he still doesn't thrust too hard, "Does it feel…g-good?"

Byakuya closes his grey eyes as he tries to only concentrate on the feeling of Renji pushing into him, but it was a bit difficult considering the redhead was being so gentle and the fact that the baby decided they were moving too much making him kick and flail in the noble's abdomen, "H-harder, Renji! I will not…ah, break!"

Renji groans loudly as he complies with Byakuya's request and increases the speed and intensity of his thrusts, "How's this…ah, hah!"

The raven haired captain moans loudly as the increased force causes Renji to slam into his sweet spot, "Yes…d-don't stop, Renji!"

After a few intense pin point thrusts into his sweet spot, Byakuya begins meeting Renji's forward thrusts by shifting his hips backward making the redhead's cock delve deeper into his insides. The baby was still bouncing around, but thanks to Renji's accurate aim the captain could easily push the kicking sensations to the back of his mind. He then feels Renji's calloused hand sliding along his protruding stomach and by the way the redhead's hand stops Byakuya knows his lover feels the baby moving as well. Renji chuckles softly at the sensation of their baby moving around, "It…looks like…ah…we woke him…up, huh?"

Byakuya nods but neither of them slow their movements, "He is not…h-happy about…it either." Before Renji can respond, Byakuya moves one of his hands away from the wall to rest atop Renji's hand where he helps to guide the lieutenant's hand to his dripping cock, "I am…so close, R-Renji!"

Renji takes the not so subtle hint and begins pumping his lover's slick member in time with his rough thrusts into the noble's now convulsing hole, "I want ya…to cum…cum for me, babe!"

Byakuya can feel his orgasm fast approaching and tries once again to find purchase along the smooth bathroom walls, but he only ends up with his chest pressed against the wall instead as he lets out a relieved groan and spills his essence onto the wall and floor of the bathroom. Renji moans loudly as he grinds into the clenching hole of his lover and with a few more desperate thrusts he fills the captain's passage with his seed. Byakuya stands as long as his legs will hold him and when he begins to collapse to the bathroom floor Renji wraps his arms around his older lover as he helps them both sink safely to the floor. The tattooed shinigami leans his back against the bathtub and brings Byakuya's back to rest against his chest before bringing his arms around to place his hands on his lover's baby bump.

After a few long minutes of relaxed silence, Renji opens his mouth to break the quiet of the steamy bathroom, "Ya know that we have a lotta stuff to get ready before Takahiro get here, right?"

Byakuya drops his head back to let it rest on his lover's tattooed shoulder as he lets out a sigh, "Yes, I do realize that and the baby's room needs to be the first thing we set up." He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Renji's heart beating against his back, "We will need to go shopping for a lot of things between now and the birth."

Renji begins laughing and when Byakuya opens his eyes the redhead finally explains his laughter, "There are a few things we'll need to pick up ourselves, but ya know that the SWA will freak out if we don't let them throw us a shower. We'll get a lotta stuff just from that."

The raven haired captain lets out an annoyed groan, "Do we really need to have a baby shower? I would prefer to just buy all the things we will need rather than have to go through the hassle of having to attend a baby shower with everyone gawking at me."

"They won't be gawking." He begins caressing the swollen stomach of his lover as he continues speak, "They just wanna show you how much they care about our family."

Byakuya lets out a loud sigh, "Well, I suppose I cannot get out of it then, can I?"

The lieutenant chuckles again as he kisses the top of Byakuya's head, "No, ya can't get out of it."

The two Squad Six members are once again quiet until Byakuya sits up straighter to be able to look into his lover's brown eyes, "You know that our spontaneous sex has made my bath counterproductive."

Renji smiles as he helps Byakuya up off the floor, "Then I guess we'll just have to shower together and get ya all clean again."

Byakuya nods as he follows his crimson haired lieutenant to the shower.

TBC…  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you who are wondering...yes Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake had sex in Squad Four and that sexual reiatsu thing is purely made up by me so don't go looking for that and wondering why you can't find it.


	19. Never Drama Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At six months, Byakuya was considerably bigger, but when Captain Unohana was questioned about it the fourth captain merely told him that everything was fine with him and the baby and some people just gained more weight than others. Byakuya was also still putting off the baby shower even though Renji had pleaded with him almost every day to set a date. The redhead had to stop the nobleman from buying everything they needed as well to keep from offending anyone when the baby shower would finally take place. They had however painted the baby's room a more pleasing color and gotten a few toys and clothes. Everything seemed to be going just fine and the parents-to-be couldn't be more thrilled to know that everything in their little family was okay.

Byakuya had been more tired lately which Renji was getting used to and he often made the trip to Squad Six alone because the captain just couldn't make it to squad duty. This morning just happened to be one of them. Renji gets out of the futon to find that Byakuya is still fast asleep. He knew the reason why his lover was so sleepy was because it took him hours every night to find a comfortable position to sleep in and he just about always slept in because of it. The lieutenant showers and dresses before the noble even stirs, "Renji, what are you doing up so early?"

Renji chuckles softly before answering his lover's question, "It's not early, babe. It's time for squad duty. I didn't wake ya up cause it took ya so long to fall to sleep last night that I figured ya would wanna sleep in."

The raven haired shinigami nods and nuzzles his face back into the pillow, "Do you have to leave already?"

Renji pulls his crimson hair up and secures it with a hair tie before turning around to see his lover face first into the pillow with the cover over his head, "Yeah, I'm gonna grab a quick breakfast and then head out." He hears a grunt of affirmation from Byakuya making him smile, "If ya need anything just send for me."

"Okay." The sixth captain shifts his position to be able to look at his younger lover from underneath the covers, "Tell the squad that I apologize for abandoning them."

The tattooed shinigami makes his way to his lover and kneels down beside him, "The squad understands and no one thinks that ya abandoned them." He gives the noble a chaste kiss and smiles, "I'm going now, okay? I love ya."

Byakuya returns the smile and nods, "I love you also."

Renji stands up again and begins walking toward the bedroom door, "Oh, be thinking about when ya wanna have the baby shower."

He hears Byakuya groan, "Must you always bring that subject up and ruin my morning?"

"Well, if ya would just make a decision then it wouldn't have to be brought up all the time." He opens the door and leaves the bedroom knowing that when he returned his lover still wouldn't have come up with a date.

The nobleman sleeps for a few more hours before finally forcing himself to get out of the futon and begin his day. He hated being so unproductive, but he just had such a hard time getting comfortable lately that he took every chance he had to sleep when the need overcame him. Byakuya decides to take a shower considering Renji wasn't here to help him out of the tub and he would really hate to have to ask one of his house servants to hoist him out of the tub considering he would be wet and naked. When he finishes his shower he heads to the dining room to see his servants waiting for him. He tells them what he wants and sits down at the dining table to sip his tea while he waits. He really wished that Renji were here. He had gotten so used to eating breakfast with his lover that it always seemed weird when he ate alone now. He also had been strangely needy ever since he got pregnant which wasn't to say that he was sexually needy, but he just wanted his lover to be with him more than he would like to admit.

He places his hand on his protruding stomach and smiles, "You are turning me into a softy and that just will not do. As soon as you vacate my body I will have to return to my old self again." He feels Takahiro kick a bit at hearing his voice and when he looks up again one of his servants is placing a plate of food in front of him. He thanks her and begins his meal.

After his breakfast, he decides to walk around the garden. He hadn't been out to look at all the plants and flowers in a long time. When he walks outside the first thing he spots is a very familiar little girl with pink hair prodding around in his koi pond. He clears his throat making Yachiru turn around with a guilty expression on her face, "Oh, hiya, Byakushi!"

He walks closer to her with a frown on his face, "What, may I ask, are you doing in my garden, Lieutenant Kusajishi?"

"Um…I was just…petting the fish because…um, they looked lonely." She nods her head as if this was the most logical thing that she could be doing.

He approaches her and places a firm hand on her shoulder as he guides her away from the koi pond, "I see and is that all you were doing? The fish do not look as if they enjoy being pet."

He eventually guides her to sit down on the bench he had placed under his sakura tree and he sits beside her, "Well, actually I really came by cause the SWA wanted me to ask you about having a shower for your baby…but, I don't see how in Soul Society we're gonna give it a shower when it's still inside your tummy."

"The baby is a boy not an it and his name is Takahiro." He notices her staring intently at his very large stomach and he gestures to it with his hand, "You can touch it if you would like to, but do not tell anyone I let you do that."

She nods excitedly, "Okay!" She reaches her small hand out and places it flat against his belly with a smile on her face, "So, how are we gonna give Takahiro a shower anyway…I figure he's already pretty wet if he's hanging out inside your tummy."

He puts his arm around her shoulder and gets her attention making her reddish-brown eyes look up into his, "That is not the same kind of shower, lieutenant. Do you remember when Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake had that party for Emiko before she was born and there was cake and presents?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that! The cake was so yummy, but the present seemed really boring." She removes her hand from the sixth captain's stomach and smiles widely, "But, I remember that Ukki gave me the rest of the cake that was left over!"

"Well, those kinds of parties are called showers and they are given to help the new parents have everything they need before the baby arrives." He reaches into his robes and pulls out a few pieces of candy and hands it to her, "Does that make sense?"

She opens the first piece of candy and the wrapper makes a crinkling sound as she balls it up in her fist and places the candy wrapper in her own robes, "Yeah, that makes sense…anyway, Nana told me to come by and ask you when you wanted to have that big party and to see what kind of cake you and Pineapple Head liked the best cause that's what she would serve unless you didn't care and then she was just gonna serve whatever she wanted to."

Byakuya takes in a breath and lets it out slowly as he watches Yachiru struggle with the second piece of candy, "I really do not think that Renji and I will be needing a shower."

She looks up from the candy with a frown on her young face, "Why not?"

"Because, I am fully capable of providing the things that Takahiro will need without having a shower." He takes the candy from her and opens it before placing it back in her little hand, "There is no reason for other people to waste their time on a party or their money on presents when I can provide everything without it."

She pops the candy into her mouth and thinks about the noble's words for a moment before speaking again, "But, a baby shower isn't about that." When he doesn't interject, she continues to speak, "A baby shower is for everyone to show how much they love you and want you and Pineapple Head to be happy with your new baby. I think it would be rude if you didn't let them know that you love them back by letting them give you a baby shower."

A small smile forms on his face, "I never thought of it like that, lieutenant." He pats her head with his hand before reaching to get her another piece of candy, "Perhaps, you and Renji have been right this whole time and it isn't about what can and cannot be afforded, but it is about how much other people care for you."

She nods as she slips the new piece of candy into her robes to save for later, "That's right! So when you wanna have that shower? I gotta go back and tell Nana something otherwise she's gonna have a panic attack."

Byakuya chuckles softly at the little lieutenant's honesty, "Renji and I can have the shower next weekend if that is not too soon and I will let you pick out the flavor of the cake, Lieutenant Kusajishi."

Her face beams with happiness, "Really?!"

"Really." He places his hands on his stomach and sighs as he feels the baby kicking away inside him, "Now, was there anything else that you needed?"

She thinks for a moment before a curious expression appears on her young face, "Well, there is one thing that I've always wondered about."

He places a hand on his protruding stomach and nods, "Then go on and ask whatever it is you are wanting to know."

"Well, I know that Pineapple Head is gonna be your baby's daddy cause Kenny told me that, but…" She bites her bottom lip as she once again contemplates what it is she's trying to say, "But, how in Soul Society did he get that baby in there?"

A soft pink blush tints the sixth captain's cheeks at the little girl's innocent question. He wasn't embarrassed by talking about sex, but he had never actually explained it to someone and he had definitely never explained it to someone so young before, "I do not think that is a conversation that I should have with you."

She cocks her head to the side making her pink hair sway around her shoulders, "But, why not? It's your baby so surely you know how he got in there."

Byakuya sits up a bit straighter on the bench before giving her a stern look, "That is not what I mean. I know exactly how Takahiro came to be inside me, but you are not my child and therefore it is not my responsibility to have this talk with you."

Her shoulders slump a bit and she lets out a disappointed sigh, "I guess I'll never know the truth then cause I asked Kenny once, but he said I didn't need to know that kinda stuff and that it was grown-up people's business."

"For once, I agree with him." He places his hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him, "Having a baby is a very complex thing to try and discuss even with grown-ups and some aspects of it are very difficult to explain to someone as young as you are."

Yachiru lets out a long sigh, "It must be something really gross since no one will tell me what happens."

Byakuya chuckles softly before standing up from the bench, "You will understand it all one day and it will seem so simple that you will wonder why no one told you about it all sooner until someone asks you to explain it to them."

She jumps down from the bench as well and holds her hand out for another piece of candy. He places another piece in her palm and she smiles, "I guess that makes sense, but I still wish I knew how it all happened." She opens the wrapper on the candy and puts the piece in her mouth, "So, I guess I'll tell Nana that you wanna have that shower thingy next weekend."

He nods and begins walking toward the garden gate, "Tell her that I would prefer it be here in my manor."

"Okay." The eleventh lieutenant waves her goodbyes and jumps over the garden gate, "See ya, Byakushi!"

The nobleman shakes his head before retreating back inside. He felt sorry for whoever the poor person was who had to explain the birds and the bees to Yachiru. She would ask them a million questions and not even realize she shouldn't. The good news, however, was that he now had an answer for Renji's constant question of when the baby shower would be.

Meanwhile in Squad Six, Renji found himself drowning in a pile of paperwork. He never wanted to complain to Byakuya about the immense stack of papers that found their way to his desk when the noble was absent, but it was hell trying to get his stack and Byakuya's stack under control by himself. He knew he could save Byakuya's papers for when the captain returned in a few days, but he didn't want his lover to have to work so hard considering he wasn't skipping work to get out of anything. Usually, the redhead managed to rope one of his friends into helping him…which was usually Yumichika or Izuru, but both men were busy with their own squads today and couldn't find time to help him.

Just as the tattooed shinigami is about to sign the last paper in his stack the door bangs open and then slams forcefully shut causing both stacks of signed and unsigned papers to blow off the desk and onto the floor in a big mixed pile, "Shit!" He looks up from his desk and sees just who his visitor is and lets out a sigh, "Lieutenant Kusajishi! How can I help ya?"

The young pink haired lieutenant walks farther into the room and walks right over the jumble of papers on the floor before jumping up to sit on top of Renji's desk, "Hiya, Pineapple Head, I just came by to see if you had any kinda specific type of cake you wanted or if I could just choose the kind I wanted?"

Renji's eyebrows come together in confusion, "What are ya talkin' about? Why would I need any cake?"

"Well, you see, Nana sent me here to see what kinda cake you and Byakushi wanted for the baby shower." She reaches into her robes and pulls out a piece of saved candy she'd gotten from Byakuya, "So, what kinda cake do ya want?"

The red haired shinigami stands up with a sigh and makes his way to the front of his desk to begin picking up the fallen papers, "Why does it matter? Byakuya won't ever make a decision of when he wants to even have the baby shower."

Yachiru smacks on the candy for a bit and watches Renji pick up the paper for a few minutes before speaking again, "He wants to have it next weekend. That's what he told me just a few minutes ago."

The sixth lieutenant turns to face her and almost drops the papers on the floor again, "What?! He told you in one afternoon when he wanted to have it and I've been asking him for weeks?!"

She shrugs as she pops another piece of candy into her mouth, "I'm cuter than you and people love to make little kids happy so he told me cause I'm cute and little."

"Whatever." He picks up a few more papers and sighs again because now he would have to sort all the papers out before he could finish filling them out, "That's fine, I guess and I don't have any particular cake that I want. You can get whichever one he wanted."

A big grin appears on her face as she nods, "Okay!"

Renji finally manages to pick all the papers up and returns to his desk to sort them out and finds that Yachiru is still sitting on his desktop, "Was there anything else ya wanted? I'm kinda busy."

"Where do babies come from?" She locks her eyes with his and presses on with her question, "And how did you get that baby inside of Byakushi?"

Renji's eyes widen and his face turns red at the eleventh lieutenant's question, "Um…" He swallows hard as he tries to figure out what to say to her, "Well, it's…um, something that just…happens, ya know."

She shakes her head from side to side, "No, I don't know. That's why I asked you. I figured that since you put a baby inside Byakki that you could tell me how you did it."

"Well, I don't think that's somethin' we should be talkin' about." He shuffles the paper in his hand nervously, "Maybe, ya should go tell Lieutenant Ise about the shower plans now."

She crosses her arms over her chest and pokes her lips out in a pout, "But, I wanna know how you did it."

"Well, I'm not gonna tell ya!"

"Why not? Don't you know how you did it?"

He slams the papers down on his desk and gives her an angry look, "Of course I know!"

She jumps down off the desk and walks around to stand next to him, "Well, it doesn't sound like you know since you can't even explain it to me."

The tattooed redhead put his hands on his hips and bends down to her level, "I am not gonna tell ya how I put a baby inside my captain!"

Before Yachiru can come back with a rebuttal the two lieutenants hear someone clear their throat, "Am I interrupting something, lieutenants?"

The two arguing second seats turn their attention to the newest visitor and Renji stands up straight to address her, "Captain Unohana! No, you aren't interrupting anything. Can I do somethin' for ya?"

Yachiru rolls her eyes and turns to face the captain, "If you wanna know where babies come from then don't ask him cause he doesn't know."

He turns to look at the younger lieutenant with a frown on his face, "I do too know!"

"Nah ah!"

Captain Unohana clears her throat again and once more gathers their attention, "I came by to check on Captain Kuchiki, but I noticed that his reiatsu was not present, but since I was already here I thought that I could just ask you how he was getting along."

"He's good…well, he's tired a lot, but other than that he's doing good." Renji straightens his robes a bit and address the captain again, "Did ya need to see him?"

She shakes her head, "Oh no, I was just inquiring about him. You can remind him of his appointment with me next week though. I'll be by around one."

Renji nods, "Of course, captain. Thanks for your concern."

She gives him a smile, "You are very welcome." She then turns her attention to Yachiru, "If you'll come with me, Lieutenant Kusajishi, I would be happy to tell where babies come from."

"Really?!" She leaves Renji's side and stands next to the fourth captain, "You won't leave anything out?"

Retsu takes Yachiru's hand and nods, "I will tell you everything."

The two ladies leave the Squad Six office and Renji breathes a sigh of relief. Now, he could get the remaining paperwork done and he wouldn't even have to explain where babies come from. The even better news was that he now had a date for the baby shower. At least Yachiru's surprise visits were good for something.

Later that day, Renji manages to get all the papers sorted and signed and just as he's about to put them in the proper folders two very mad shinigami burst into the office and one of them knocks the papers out of his hand where they hit the floor once again and scatter everywhere, "Hey! What the hell, Ikkaku?! I fuckin' spent all day on those papers!"

Yumichika walks to stand next to the bald shinigami, "You have got a lot of explaining to do, Renji!"

"Yeah, a fuckin' lot of explaining to do!" Ikkaku slams his hands on the desk and gives Renji a furious glare.

"What the fuck did I do?!" He looks back and forth between Ikkaku and Yumichika, "I've been here all day doin' paperwork."

Yumichika rolls his eyes and scoffs at Renji's response, "Well, you obviously took a break at some point to tell our lieutenant where babies come from!"

"Wait, I…"

Ikkaku slams his hands on the desk again stopping Renji's words, "Don't even try to deny it! She fuckin' knows everything!" His face turns red as he looks away from the redhead, "She came and told me and Yumi just where everything went!"

Yumichika nods and points an accusing finger at Renji, "And then she said that she wanted us to have a baby like you and Captain Kuchiki so that she could play with it! Then she went and told Captain Zaraki what all she'd learned and he thinks that we told her!"

Ikkaku turns to face the sixth lieutenant again with the angry expression still in place, "Now you better march your father-to-be ass over to Squad Eleven and explain to our fuckin' captain that you're the one who filled our lieutenant's head with all that smut!"

"Guys! Stop for two seconds and listen!" He lets out a loud sigh, "I didn't tell her any of that." He holds a hand up to stop Ikkaku from yelling at him again and continues, "She came by and asked me about it, but I didn't tell her anything. Captain Unohana came by and volunteered the information. So if ya got a bone to pick then it's with her not me."

The two Squad Eleven members look from Renji to each other and then back at the redhead. Yumichika is the first to speak, "Did you say Captain Unohana?"

Renji nods and Ikkaku begins to speak, "As in the fourth captain?"

Renji nods again, "Yeah, she came by to check on Byakuya and when she left she took Lieutenant Kusajishi with her and told her all that stuff."

Yumichika lets out an odd sound before looking at Ikkaku again, "Well, that changes everything."

Ikkaku nods, "Damn right it does."

"I think we can let this one slide. Don't you, baby?" He grabs Ikkaku's hand and begins leading him to the door.

"Oh, yeah." He nods again, "We can definitely let this one slide."

Renji gives them a confused look and stops them from leaving the office, "Wait a minute." They stop and turn to face him again, "So you come in here and knock my papers around and wanna beat my ass, but you're gonna let it slide because it was Captain Unohana?"

Ikkaku gives Renji a 'duh' look, "Well, yeah…she's fuckin' scary."

Yumichika nods in agreement, "That's right. If our captain has a problem with it then he can go talk to her about it."

Renji gestures toward the papers on the floor with a scowl, "Well, aren't ya even gonna help me pick up my papers?"

The two Squad Eleven officers glance at the papers and shake their heads before Ikkaku laughs, "Fuck no! We ain't got time for that shit."

Ikkaku and Yumichika leave the office without another word and Renji lets out an annoyed sound as he picks up the papers for a second time that day. He hoped that when he finally got to go home that everything with Byakuya would be drama free…but drama free was starting to be a nonexistent thing in his life lately.

TBC…


	20. Embarrassing and Fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ikkaku and Yumichika's impromptu visit, which caused the redhead to have to clean up the office as well as get all his papers straightened out, Renji has to make his way to the front of the Squad Six building to put the papers into the deposit box for someone to pick them up and take them where they needed to be. When he finally gets the chance to leave Squad Six he realizes that it's already getting dark outside. He hadn't even realized how much time it had taken him to finish his and Byakuya's paperwork, but he did have a lot of distractions. He lets out a loud sigh and flash steps his way back to the Kuchiki Manor because as much as he wanted to get a drink he knew it would be better if he headed back to his lover. Byakuya would never admit it, but Renji had discovered that the noble had become extra needy of his company since he'd become pregnant and who was Renji to keep the captain waiting for him any longer than need be.

When Renji walks into the manor he doesn't see Byakuya anywhere, but if he had to guess he would say the noble was in the bedroom. The raven haired man became increasingly tired the more his pregnancy progressed and he had begun lying down more often even if he didn't sleep. The redhead decides to head to the bedroom since he had a late lunch and wasn't really that hungry. When he opens the bedroom door he sees his lover lying on the futon just as he expected, but the captain wasn't asleep instead he was reading. When he hears the door open he looks up from his book and greets Renji, "You are certainly late tonight. I expected you back hours ago."

Renji begins stripping his clothes off as he answers his lover's inquiry, "Yeah, well I had a lot of distraction today including a visit from Lieutenant Kusajishi." He takes his pants off and flings them across the room before looking at Byakuya, "I can't believe you would tell her so easily when ya wanted to have the baby shower when I've been askin' ya for weeks."

Byakuya puts his book down and smiles, "Well, I can always distract you with sex, but I am just not into doing those things with children so I had to give her an answer."

The tattooed lieutenant chuckles at his lover's response and joins him on the futon now that he's completely naked, "So next weekend, huh? I wouldn'ta figured ya would wanna do it that soon."

Byakuya's grey eyes scan his lover's naked form quickly before he answers, "I wanted to do it as soon as possible and get it over with. I did not realize being pregnant had to involve everyone in the entire Seireitei and quite frankly I am ready to be done with the whole thing."

"Whataya mean the whole thing?" He sits up a bit and places his hand on the nobleman's stomach, "When this little guy is born everyone's gonna wanna see him and ya won't be any less involved than when ya were pregnant."

Byakuya places his hand on top of Renji's hand and smiles, "Yes, I am aware of that, but at least by that point it won't be me they are focused on. It will be Takahiro getting all the attention."

The redhead nods his understanding before placing his head on Byakuya's stomach, "Yer mama is a handful, son. I'm gonna go ahead and warn ya before ya even venture outside."

Byakuya frowns, "Do not tell him that, Renji."

The lieutenant laughs and lifts his head off his lover's stomach, "Come on, babe, he doesn't know what I'm talkin' about. He's gonna love you no matter what I tell him. Ya saw how much Emiko loves Captain Ukitake. It's gonna be like that with our Takahiro too."

The nobleman's frown quickly changes to a smile at Renji's words and he places his hands on the redhead's cheeks to bring the younger man's lips closer to his. The kiss begins innocent enough, but soon their hands begin to roam the other's body and the kiss becomes more heated as Renji's tongue finds its way between the noble's lips. Before anything more can happen the captain pulls away and shakes his head before disentangling himself from the tattooed shinigami, "I am sorry, Renji, but I…I do not want to do that right now."

A confused expression appears on the redhead's face as he looks at his lover's flushed face and then glances down at the obviously aroused appendage under his sleeping robe, "Whataya mean ya don't wanna do it? It's kinda obvious that ya do." He gestures toward the noble's lap with a nod.

Byakuya quickly pulls the blanket over his lower half and frowns, "That part of me has a different way of thinking so just ignore it."

"Ignore it? You started this by kissing me! Why don't ya wanna do it?" He frowns as he feels his own arousal throbbing for attention, "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

Byakuya shakes his head, "No, you did not do anything to affect my decision. I just do not want to right now."

Renji gives him a suspicious look before pulling the blanket away from his lover's lap, "Yer acting weird, babe. What's the real reason why ya stopped me? Yer obviously in the mood. Why'd ya stop?"

Byakuya's cheeks tint pink and he turns his face away from his lover, "I would rather not say. It is far too embarrassing to share with my lover."

The redhead's tattooed eyebrows come together in confusion from his lover's words, "Embarrassin'? Whataya mean embarrassin'? I've seen ya throw up and get all sweaty, we've done it on the desk while ya were pregnant, and I had to help ya outta the tub on more than one occasion. Not to mention you've cried more than I've ever seen in just the past few months! What could possibly be more embarrassin' than me helping you through this pregnancy?"

Byakuya crosses his arms over his chest and pouts before turning away from Renji again, "You are being very insensitive. I am going through something very delicate and complicated and all you can do is discuss how embarrassing it all is. I simply do not want to have sex with you for personal reasons and you just cannot take no for an answer."

Renji runs a hand through his hair and sighs, "Come on, babe, I wasn't tryin' to upset ya and if ya really don't wanna have sex then we don't havta, but the least ya could do would be tell me why."

The noble's pink cheeks quickly turn scarlet as he turns his whole body away from Renji to keep the lieutenant from being able to see any of his face, "You have to promise not to laugh or make fun of me. This is all because of the pregnancy and it is embarrassing enough as it is without you laughing."

The scarlet haired shinigami places his large hand on his lover's shoulder and smiles, "Why would I make fun of ya fer somethin' ya can't control?"

Byakuya swallows the lump of humiliation in his throat before speaking again, "Promise, Renji."

Renji allows his hand to slide away from the captain's shoulder as he lets out another sigh, "Okay, I promise not to laugh."

The black haired man finally turns to face his younger lover again with his cheeks still flushed red from embarrassment, "The pregnancy books say that his happens to most mothers and that I should not be worried…do you really need to know this?"

Renji frowns and places his hand on Byakuya's knee, "I think I can handle it, babe. Just spit it out already."

Byakuya's grey eyes leave his lover's face and he looks down at the futon before speaking again, "I do not want to have sex with you because…because I am…constipated. I have not been to the restroom for…'that' in a few days and…" He stops talking when he hears a soft noise leave Renji's mouth, "Are you laughing at me?"

"What?! No!" The redhead shakes his head and tries to suppress the smile trying to form on his face, "Why would I laugh about that?"

An angry frown appears on the noble's face, "You are smiling and I can assure you this is nothing to smile about!"

"You're right and I'm sorry. I wasn't laughin' I swear…I just didn't expect you to say that." He tries to touch Byakuya's stomach, but the captain turns completely away from him allowing Renji to only see the back of his head, "Come on, babe, I wasn't laughin'. I'm sorry that yer feeling bad and I shouldn'ta made ya tell me. Yer right, it was a private thing."

"That is not going to get you off the hook this time." Byakuya scoots closer to the edge of the futon trying to put as much distance between himself and Renji as possible, "You said you would not make fun of me, but yet you smiled as if you were amused."

The lieutenant lets out a worried sigh as he scoots closer to his lover and puts his arms around the noble making Byakuya tense as he's pulled into his lover's chest, "I'm sorry…I just didn't know you were gonna say that and I just didn't know how to react to it."

Byakuya doesn't struggle against the redhead's arms and actually relaxes against him as he lets out a sigh of defeat, "I should not forgive you so easily, but I find that I just cannot stay mad at you especially since you went to squad duty all alone today and stayed so late working."

Renji smiles when he hears his captain's words of forgiveness and he places his lips on the noble's neck where he begins kissing the soft skin there gently, "I really am sorry, babe, I promise I'll make it up to ya." The kissing becomes more forceful causing the older man to let out a groan before pushing Renji away from him.

"Have you even been listening to me, Renji?" The raven haired captain once again turns to face his tattooed lover, "I do not wish to have sex, but you are steady attempting to arouse me."

A sly smile erupts over the lieutenant's features as he grabs the belt cinching his lover's sleeping robe closed. He gently pulls the belt allowing the robe to fall open revealing the captain's still semi-hard cock, "We don't havta have sex fer me to make it up to ya." The redhead pulls the blanket completely away from Byakuya and pushes the robe off the older man's shoulders leaving him naked, "Let me make ya feel good, Byakuya."

The sixth captain swallows audibly and nods his approval before laying back on the futon and allowing Renji to spread his legs with those sword calloused hands, "But, Renji…I will not be able to touch you from this position."

Renji scoots in closer to his lover and positions his body between Byakuya's pale thighs, "That's okay cause I'm the one who's supposed to be makin' it up to ya fer being so insensitive, remember?" He runs his hands along the soft skin of his lover's thighs before speaking again, "Besides, the sounds ya make when I pleasure ya is good enough fer me."

A shiver of anticipation runs down the captain's spine at Renji's words and he unconsciously spreads his legs a bit wider awaiting his lover's touch, "Then please hurry."

The redhead's smile widens a bit more at Byakuya's impatience. His brown eyes can't help but gaze down his nude lover's body and even though the captain looked very different from when they first got together he still thought the man was beautiful even with his very pregnant belly, "You're beautiful. Ya know that don'tcha?"

"How could I ever forget with how many times a day you tell me so." Byakuya's cheeks tint pink even though Renji never ceased to compliment him he still found all of the redhead's compliments blush worthy, "I love you, Renji."

Renji finally reaches a hand out and lightly grips the nobleman's cock, "I love you too, babe." Before any more words can be spoken the tattooed shinigami begins gently pumping his lover's cock bringing him back to full hardness in no time and just knowing that he's pleasing Byakuya makes his own cock stiffen as well.

Soon the lieutenant's gentle strokes become more persistent as his hand increases its pace along his lover's warm, hard shaft making Byakuya lift his hips in time with Renji's strokes. The nobleman lets out a soft moan as he grips the sheets of the futon in his fingers and just when he thinks the pleasure can't get any better his ruby haired lover quickly engulfs his length in that hot mouth and begins bobbing his mouth up and down the shaft. Byakuya soon releases the sheets from his grasp to take in fistfuls of his lover's vibrant strands, "Ah! Renji…more…ah hah…please."

Renji loved it when his lover begged him for more during their intimate activities because the redhead knew if the captain was begging for more then he must be doing something right. He continues to pleasure the noble with his mouth and tongue by sliding his mouth all the way down the shaft until he can feel his lover's cock head hit the back of his throat before bringing his head back up to tortuously tease the slit with his tongue only to dive back down again to start over. As he continues bobbing his mouth up and down he uses one hand to massage his older lover's balls and the other hand he uses to pleasure himself to the delicious sounds Byakuya is making.

When Byakuya once again releases his grip on Renji's hair the lieutenant lifts his head allowing the noble's cock to slip out of his mouth. Byakuya lets out a disappointed groan, but doesn't vocalize his protest as Renji's hand leaves the captain balls to once again begin pumping his lover's now moist length. He looks Byakuya in the eyes and can't stop the shiver that runs down his spine at the lusty look in the nobleman's darkened irises, "I'm so turned on right now, babe…ah, ya have no idea how sexy ya sound."

Byakuya closes his grey eyes as he lifts his hips into Renji's movements at a faster pace, "Please…I-I am so close."

Renji lets out a moan of bliss as he pumps his own cock in time with pumping Byakuya's cock, "Me too, babe…ah, yes!"

Suddenly, the redhead releases both of their cocks to place his hands on either side of Byakuya's hips making the raven haired captain open his eyes and look at his lover with confusion. Renji is still on his knees on the futon, but he brings the captain's lower body to rest between his thighs with Byakuya's pale legs on either side of his own thighs. He then feels his erection brushing against Renji's arousal and he lets out a soft moan of anticipation as the redhead closes his fist around both of their cocks. The friction of their sensitive skin sliding together is more than both men can take as Renji increases the speed of his stroking until they both let out pleasure-filled cries as they spill their release almost simultaneously. When Renji stops pumping their now flaccid cocks the nobleman flops against the futon with a content sigh as the lieutenant disentangles their limbs before laying down beside his exhausted lover on the futon.

After a long silence, Renji finally speaks as he turns to look at his sweaty lover, "So am I forgiven fer bein' an ass earlier?"

A soft chuckle leaves the nobleman's throat as he too turns to look at his lover, "Only if you help me up so that we can clean up in the shower."

Renji sits up and stretches making his back pop, "I think I can help ya with that." He then stands up from the futon and helps Byakuya up before they both head to the restroom.

The rest of the week flew by pretty fast, at least it was fast in Byakuya's opinion because it was now the weekend and time for the dreaded baby shower. Renji seemed overly excited about it and the noble just could not understand what could possibly be so fascinating about having a bunch of loud, hungry, nosey Soul Reapers in your house wanting to eat everything and glare at you, but never the less the crowd of shinigami would be at his manor within the next two hours. Byakuya now sat at his dressing table looking at himself in the mirror with an absolutely sour look on his face. He could see Renji's reflection in the mirror as the redhead got dressed behind him.

The sixth captain pokes at his cheeks with his finger and sighs. He really hated how much weight he was gaining because even his face seemed fat to him and it was bad enough for his own squad and Renji to see, but now everyone would see it. Renji finally finishes dressing and walks to stand directly behind his lover at the mirror, "Hey, babe, what's with the pissed off look on yer face?"

"How can you even tell what expression I am making with all the fat in the way?" He once again pokes his cheek with his index finger and frowns.

A very confused expression appears on Renji's face at his lover's words, "What?"

"You do not have to try and spare my feelings, Renji." He cups his own face in his hands and presses his hands into his skin, "I know have gained enough weight to sustain me for a year or two without the availability of food."

"That's crazy." He reaches out and grabs Byakuya's hands in his, "And, stop that…there is nothin' wrong with the way ya look."

Byakuya lets out a derisive laugh, "Remind me to never ask your opinion on anything aesthetic ever again because you obviously do not know what you are looking at."

The puzzled look on Renji's face becomes more so at his captain's words, "Um, okay."

Byakuya lets out another uncomfortable sigh, "I really do not feel up to this baby shower today."

An expression of concern quickly replaces the confused one on the lieutenant's face, "Are ya sick?! Is it because of the…ya know…constipation?"

The nobleman closes his eyes for a moment and breathes heavily from his nose before turning and giving his red haired lover an irritated look, "Why would you bring that up?! That is not the answer to everything that is wrong with me!"

"Sorry!" Renji holds his hands up in front of him in surrender, "I didn't know and I was just tryin' to figure out what had ya so down in the dumps."

The older shinigami crosses his arms over his chest as his frown deepens, "I am fat and pregnant and I get entirely too hot when it is just us here and now there will be a house full of rambunctious shinigami and I will be too hot and I will be sweaty and everyone will want to gawk at me and touch my stomach and ask questions! My feet will be swollen and I will have to pee every five seconds! That is why I am down in the dumps, Renji! I look terrible and everyone I have ever known will be here today to witness the downfall of my appearance!"

Renji gulps nervously and pauses for a long time before finally speaking, "I can reschedule it if that's what ya want."

The nobleman shakes his head, "No, that is not what I want. I want to have it today and get this over with." He looks at Renji's frowning face and knows that he's ruining his lover's good mood and excitement about the shower, "I am sorry to ruin the nice party our friends and comrades have put together for us, Renji. Please, forgive me. I am sure I will have a better time than I think I will." He gives the redhead a small smile, "Just promise me something."

"Sure, whataya want me to do?" He gives his captain a genuinely curious look as he nods.

"I get awfully tired these days and as you know when I get tired I get cranky." Byakuya stands up and embraces the lieutenant for a moment before pulling away and taking Renji's hands in his, "When I start getting tired could you make sure everyone clears out so I can get some rest? I just do not want them to stay all day if that is possible."

Renji smiles down at his dark haired lover and nods, "Sure thing, babe. I'll make sure ya get plenty of rest and peace and quiet."

Byakuya returns the smile and stands on his toes long enough to give his lover a quick kiss on the lips, "Now, help me pick out something to wear and if it makes me look huge I want you to be honest with me."

Byakuya begins making his way to the closet and Renji chuckles as he follows him, "You got it, babe."

When the two of them are finally dressed they make their way to the section of the manor designated for the shower to find that everyone is already there waiting for them. Renji smiles and greets everybody as he walks through the room and he actually managed to protect Byakuya's baby bump from getting touched and rubbed too much as they make their way to their seats. The parents to be opened all the gifts before any cake eating was done and they got pretty much everything they would need for when Takahiro arrived. They got a vast majority of blue clothes, but Captain Kyoraku claimed that men shouldn't be afraid to wear pink and got their future son a few pink ensembles to wear with his blues. Urahara also gave them a disposable camera with the same instructions he gave Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. When all the pictures are taken send it back to him for a new one and have the pictures developed. They also got gifts sent from the Living World….even if Ichigo did freak out when he was told the news he managed to get them a nice gift.

When the cake was cut no one was surprised to find skittles mixed in with the cake since Yachiru had free reign on choosing the flavor of the cake. Everyone ate it and no one complained. Everything seemed to be going well and Byakuya even relaxed enough to eat a piece of the skittle cake while he chatted with Captain Ukitake and Rukia. The party lasted longer than Renji would have expected considering Byakuya was so against it in the beginning, but he could tell that his lover was starting to get weary of the company and he began trying to usher people out. Before long all their guests were gone and what remained of the skittle cake was sent home with Yachiru.

Renji helps Byakuya off the couch and they both retreat to the bedroom. He knew his lover was exhausted and helps him change into something more comfortable and he too changes before joining his lover on the futon, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, I suppose not." He moves his long hair away from his neck and gives the redhead a pleading look, "It did make me very tired though. Do you think you could give me a massage before I take a nap?"

Renji cracks his knuckles and places his hands on his lover's shoulders, "Ya know I don't mind."

Within the next ten minutes the nobleman is asleep and with nothing else to do Renji lies down beside him pulling him close to his body. He wraps his arms around Byakuya and places his hand on the noble's stomach before falling asleep too.

TBC…


	21. Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

At 32 weeks (8 months), Byakuya had a hard time doing anything or getting anywhere in a timely manner. He was far bigger than he ever expected to be with just one baby on the way, but when he and Renji questioned his weight gain Captain Unohana simply said that the more powerful the baby's reiatsu was then the more he needed to eat. The more the sixth captain ate to appease Takahiro of course caused a considerable amount of weight gain. Renji had to pretty much help Byakuya do everything which included getting both on and of the futon, getting dressed, sitting on and getting off the other furniture in the mansion, taking baths and showers, and ascending or descending any set of stairs they happen to come across. The raven haired noble also couldn't bend down to retrieve something once it was knocked to the floor.

As much as Byakuya appreciated Renji's help, he was still slightly annoyed that he had become such an invalid. He never really liked to ask anyone for help and this was very humiliating to say the least. Not only was he having to ask for help constantly, but the redhead was driving him insane with that damn disposable camera. Renji would snap a picture of him doing the most unflattering things with his face all red and his hair a mess and as much as Byakuya pleaded with his lover to stop taking pictures, the redhead just continued claiming that every picture of him would be beautiful. The nobleman had already decided to leave a note for Urahara not to send any of the truly horrifying pictures back and just tell Renji they didn't turn out as expected.

SNAP!

The captain sighs when he hears the familiar sound of the camera and he very slowly lifts himself from his dressing table to be able to shoot his lieutenant a dirty look, "Renji, must you always take pictures of me doing the most boring and unflattering things? I am not even fully dressed yet. I do not see why you have to have a picture of me sitting at my dressing table."

Renji frowns, "I thought it was a good picture. You were all lost in thought with yer hand on yer stomach and I thought it would be a real memorable thing years from now."

Byakuya sighs again and crosses the room to his closet, "I understand that, but you have already taken a multitude of pictures of me doing mundane things and if you continue to snap random pictures then there won't be any film left to take pictures on Takahiro's actual birthday."

"Oh." Renji slips the camera into his robes and sits down on the edge of the futon, "I guess yer right, but I can just send this camera back and have a fresh one to use fer when Takahiro gets here."

Byakuya looks into the closet and rolls his eyes at Renji's logic, "I suppose you could do that." The noble frowns as he continues to look in his closet. Nothing he owned seemed to fit right anymore and it really made him depressed to have to tell Renji to pick him up a larger sleeping yukata since he'd just gotten one a few weeks ago. He knew it was irrational and foolish to get upset over something so trivial as a yukata, but his hormones just would not let him act civil about anything anymore and he begins to feel the tears well up in the corner of his eyes.

He attempts to wipe them away before Renji has a chance to notice, but more tears quickly appear and spill down his face. He hated being this way. He hated feeling so emotional and vulnerable, but he couldn't help it and soon Renji notices his silence, "Hey babe, are ya okay?"

"No, I am not okay!" The older shinigami slams the closet door shut with enough force for the servants to hear it all through the mansion, "I am tired of being so helpless and worthless! I am tired of being fat! I cannot fit into any of my clothes and I still have a whole month to go!"

When the dark haired captain turns to face him, tears are streaming down his face and his hair is a disheveled mess. Renji stands up from the futon and puts his arms around his distraught lover, "Hey, it's okay, babe. You can't help any of that stuff." He rubs the noble's back soothingly and pulls him closer into his body, "As soon as Takahiro is born you'll get back to normal and we'll have a big maternity clothes burning and you'll never have to look at these clothes again. Until then I'll just get ya another one."

Byakuya buries his face deeper into the fabric on Renji's chest and grips the redhead's robes tightly in his fists as he continues to silently cry. He hated crying in front of anyone and he especially hated crying in front of Renji because even though they were lover's he was also the tattooed shinigami's captain and crying in front of his lieutenant was just degrading in his opinion. He couldn't help it though and the more he tried to tell himself that it was just clothes and that his weight would go down after the birth it only made him more upset.

Renji, however, never stopped rubbing the nobleman's back and kissing the top of his head. He secretly enjoyed being able to comfort his usually uptight, stoic lover. He certainly didn't like for him to be upset, but he was glad to know that Byakuya did have a more emotional side than he let others know about, "Are ya gonna be okay while I'm with the squad?"

The dark haired noble sniffles softly and nods his head against Renji's chest, "I am sorry that I lost control like that. I will be fine as always." Byakuya finally reveals his red face to the redhead and wipes his eyes with his hand, "Just please pick up a few more yukata for me and rip all the size tags out before you give them to me."

Renji chuckles before cupping his lover's face with his hand, "I will definitely never let ya see the size, but just so ya know, I love ya more than anyone and you could stay this size forever and I'd still love ya." He leans in and chastely kisses Byakuya on the lips before pulling back and smiling.

Byakuya returns the smile before carefully lowering himself down to the futon, "That is nice of you to say, but I do not think I could handle being this size forever."

Renji knows better than to say anything else regarding the captain's weight and quickly pulls his red hair into a ponytail while glancing in the mirror, "Well, I'm off to the squad. If ya need anything just let me know. I'll see ya in a bit."

Byakuya nods letting the redhead know he understood before laying back on the futon and covering his face with his arm, "I will attempt to be in a better mood when you return."

"Okay, babe, love ya."

Before the noble has a chance to return the statement, Renji leaves the bedroom. Byakuya lies on the futon sensing his lover's reiatsu until he's too far away to feel it anymore. After the sixth captain lays around a bit, he decides to get up and walk around. It does take him a considerable amount of time to get off the futon without Renji's help and he refused to let anyone else help him. He had only been walking around for a few minutes when he hears a knock on the door. Usually, he would just let the servants answer the door, but since he was so close he makes his way to the door and opens it himself. To his surprise, he sees Captain Ukitake and a very grown-up looking Emiko standing on the other side of the threshold, "Oh, hello, Captain Ukitake. I was not expecting you."

The white haired shinigami has a firm hold on his daughter's hand as he peers into the living room behind Byakuya, "We're not interrupting anything are we?"

Byakuya shakes his head and stands away from the door to usher them inside, "Of course not. I was just moping around the house. Please, come in."

The two visitor's walk inside where Jushiro finally picks up Emiko in his arms, "We just wanted to come by and thank you properly for the nice clothes and toys you and Renji sent Emiko for her birthday last month."

"Think nothing of it. We wanted to help you celebrate and we are sorry we couldn't attend the celebration, but I was just not feeling up to it and Renji was behind with the squad." The nobleman sits down in the living room and Jushiro does the same placing Emiko beside him, "It is still hard for me to believe she is a year old already."

The thirteenth captain laughs softly, "You're telling me! It seems like yesterday I was holding her in my arms for the first time." He smiles at his daughter and pushes her unruly hair out of her face, "You'll see soon enough that time flies. In a few months, you'll wonder how your pregnancy ended so fast even though right now I know it seems like it's been going on for an eternity."

Byakuya frowns, "Do not get me wrong. I am glad that I went through all this if it means I will get to have my son here with me and Renji, but it has been a more than trying experience. I feel as if it will never end." He rubs his stomach absentmindedly as he continues to dream of the day when he would no longer be pregnant.

Jushiro gives him an understanding smile as he places Emiko to stand on the floor, "You should be thankful that you still are pregnant."

Realization suddenly hits the nobleman and he shakes his head in apology, "I am terribly sorry, Captain Ukitake. I did not mean it that way and I know you went through a very trying time with Emiko's early arrival. I just…"

The thirteenth captain waves Byakuya's apology away as he begins pulling toys out of the diaper bag he'd carried in with him, "No need to apologize, Byakuya. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I simply meant that you should be thankful that you get to experience the full effect of it all. That's not to say that you're completely in the clear, but it's a good chance that Takahiro will be a very healthy baby and you and Renji will get to bring him home right away."

Byakuya nods. He still felt terrible for saying such a thing to a man who had almost lost his own life and his daughter's life due to early labor, "I imagine it was a very difficult thing to have to leave your newborn in Squad Four for so many months before getting to bring her home."

Jushiro nods, "Oh, yes…of course, she always had me or Shunsui with her, but it was very hard not knowing what each day would bring for her." He hands a few of the toys to Emiko and smiles at her, "Emiko, did you know that this doll and the dress you're wearing were given to you by Byakuya and Renji for your birthday?" She shakes her head making her black curls swish around her face, "Can you tell Byakuya thank you for your nice gifts?"

The little girl gives the nobleman a hug and smiles up at him, "Tank you!"

The sixth captain reaches down and ruffles her hair with a smile, "You are very welcome."

"Emiko, go sit on the rug over there and play with your toys and when we leave here we'll go and have lunch with daddy, okay?" He hands her a few more toys and she does as she's told and walks a little ways before sitting on the rug with her doll and her favorite pink bunny.

"It is hard for me to believe that she is walking." He looks at the child for a moment before looking back at the white haired man, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Jushiro shakes his head, "Oh, no…nothing for me, thanks." He places the diaper bag on the floor and makes himself more comfortable before continuing their conversation, "I can't believe she's walking either. At first, it was cute, but now she gets into everything. When Shunsui comes home he gets her all hyped up and then it's as if I have two children. They have both broken something since she started walking." He laughs when he sees the weird look on Byakuya's face, "What's the matter?"

"Does that not bother you? I mean for your lover and your child to be so…rambunctious in the house?" He places his hands on his stomach and sits up a bit more.

Jushiro shakes his head, "The things in my house are just that…things. I certainly don't want either of them hurt, but I would rather them have a good time with each other and have a good relationship than stress over material objects." He gives Byakuya a soft smile, "Besides, Shunsui is an excellent father and he would never let anything hurt Emiko if he can help it. You'll learn when your child gets here that people step up when they have to and really surprise you. I never thought that Shunsui would turn out to be so responsible, but he really fooled me when she was born."

Byakuya smiles at hearing the elder shinigami's words, "I think I know what you mean. I never thought that Renji would be able to deal with all the things that came with having a pregnant lover, but he has surprised me time and again. I feel as though he will be a better father than he gives himself credit for."

The white haired man nods, "You'll see that everything will work out just fine for you and your little family. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without Emiko. I love her so much that I can't even describe the feeling." He gives the noble a knowing look, "I'm sure you will feel the same way about Takahiro if you don't already."

Before the raven haired shinigami can respond, he feels a sharp pain in his abdomen and he grips his belly in his hands, "I-I am sorry, but I do not feel so well all of a sudden."

The thirteenth captain gives him a worried look, "What does it feel like? Do you think you'll be alright?"

Byakuya doubles over and grips his stomach a bit tighter as he feels an odd pressure and wave of pain shoot through his stomach and lower half, "I am not sure…how to describe it…I think I…need to lie down."

"I'll help you." Jushiro stands up and helps the noble to his feet, "Stay here, Emiko. Mama will be right back." The two shinigami make their way to the room designated for all birth related things that Byakuya had set up for Unohana to do all his check-ups in and Jushiro helps him lie down, "I think that I should send for Captain Unohana. You are pretty close to your due date and who's to say you aren't going into labor."

Byakuya nods and doesn't argue. As much as he didn't want to be pregnant anymore, he also didn't want to be going into labor either, "Can you…send for Renji? I would like…for him to be here with me."

"Of course, just give me a moment." The white haired captain disappears from the room for a good while and when he returns he's carry Emiko on his hip, "How are you feeling?"

The noble closes his eyes and groans softly, "About the same I suppose."

Jushiro sits down in the chair beside the bed, "I sent for Renji and Captain Unohana. They are both on their way. Captain Unohana says to take deep breaths and try not to get too nervous."

Byakuya groans again, "That is easy for…her to say."

"Do you need anything? Some water or anything?" Jushiro holds Emiko close to him and rocks her back and forth in an attempt to keep her from being scared, "I don't mind."

Byakuya shakes his head, "No, I do not…need anything."

After a few more minutes of waiting, Captain Unohana and Renji arrive almost at the same time. Jushiro stands to allow Renji to sit down beside the noble as Unohana gets the ultrasound ready. Renji grabs his lover's hand and gives Byakuya a worried look, "Hey, what's goin' on, babe?"

Byakuya shakes his head, "I…I really do not know. I just started hurting suddenly."

The room is quiet for a moment as Unohana concentrates on the image in front of her and after a few minutes she smiles, "I am pleased to tell you all that nothing is wrong." She puts the ultrasound wand away and gives the nobleman a cloth to wipe the gel off his stomach.

Renji gives her a confused look, "Whataya mean nothin's wrong? He's obviously still in pain! Are ya sure he isn't goin' into labor?!"

"Please, calm yourself, Lieutenant Abarai." She sits down in the chair behind her and sighs, "This is what's known as false labor pain. Some people experience this while other's never do. It's just the baby and the body preparing itself for the big day." She gives them all a smile before speaking again, "The pain should be fading soon, but if you feel it again and it last for a long time and the contractions get worse or closer together then please send for me as soon as possible."

Jushiro lets out a relieved sigh, "Oh, I'm so happy that nothing's wrong. Byakuya and I were just discussing early labor and it had me worried when he started feeling odd."

Byakuya glances to the older man, "Thank you for being so helpful, Captain Ukitake, but I do not wish to keep you from your lunch meeting with Captain Kyoraku."

"Nonsense! I'm just glad you're alright." Jushiro balances a now sleeping Emiko on his hip and the diaper bag on his shoulder, "But, now that I know you're okay I really do need to get going."

Byakuya nods and Renji thanks the thirteenth captain for his help before the white haired shinigami leaves the manor. Captain Unohana checks a few more things before also leaving the manor until finally Byakuya and Renji are alone in the room, "Ya really scared me, babe. I'm really glad yer okay."

Byakuya lets out a relieved sigh, "I was terrified by the thought that I was about to have a baby. This has really made me realize that we are not as prepared for this birth as we would like to think we are."

Renji nods, "I'm gonna stay with ya the rest of the day. I don't want ya here by yerself with just the servants." He helps his lover sit up and he gives him a kiss on the lips, "I'm not gonna leave ya here alone fer the rest of yer pregnancy."

Byakuya shakes his head, "No, Renji…today is fine, but you need to be with the squad for as long as possible until the baby is born."

"The squad is gonna have learn to get along without us soon enough." He places his hand on Byakuya's baby bump, "It's about time I gave em some practice. I'm not leavin' ya again."

Byakuya nods, "Fine, but did you bring me that new yukata you promised?"

The redhead gives him a disbelieving look, "Ya scared me half to death and yer worried about a yukata?!"

"Well, I cannot be naked for the duration of my pregnancy." He gives Renji another questioning look, "So, did you bring it?"

The tattooed lieutenant lets out a low growl, "After I get yer yukata then I'm not leavin' ya again."

Byakuya smiles, "Thank you, Renji."

"Yeah, yeah."

TBC…


	22. Trying To Speed Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, after the false labor scare, Renji remains on the futon snuggled next to his lover instead of getting up and getting dressed to head to squad duty. Byakuya was still asleep and as much as Renji needed to get up and use the restroom, he doesn't move because he knows the nobleman needs as much sleep as he can get this late in the pregnancy and he didn't want to wake him by moving around. As the sixth captain sleeps, the redhead can't help but stare at his lover's peaceful face. He didn't see what Byakuya was so upset about anyway. Sure, his face was a little fuller but it was nothing to get so emotional about. He still looked amazing and the lieutenant didn't just think so because he was in love with him. Renji then places his hand on the sleeping shinigami's protruding abdomen and gently wraps his reiatsu around his unborn, but fairly well developed baby. He could feel Takahiro's reiatsu meet his and he begins to feel a warmth in his chest that only a few people ever made him feel.

He was already so attached to Takahiro that he could hardly wait until the day he could actually hold his son and watch Byakuya interact with him. It was hard to believe that when he and Byakuya had discussed all this he had once thought it was not what he wanted. He was now extremely happy that he didn't listen to his fears and agreed to go on this difficult journey with his lover. When Renji looks up from Byakuya's stomach and back up to the noble's face, he notices that the captain is now awake and staring back at him, "Good mornin', babe. I didn't mean to wake ya up."

Byakuya smiles at the redhead and shakes his own head, "You did not wake me, but I suppose it was inadvertently your fault though."

A look of confusion appears on Renji's face at his lover's response, "What does that mean?"

Byakuya chuckles as he kisses the tattooed man softly on the lips, "Takahiro woke me with his excitement at you visiting him…therefore, it was inadvertently your fault that I am awake."

"Is that so?" He gives his lover a grin and wraps him in his arms, "Then I guess I'll apologize for the both of us then."

Byakuya enjoys the warmth of Renji's embrace for a moment before opening his mouth to speak, "Why are you not at squad duty, Renji?"

The lieutenant gives his captain a disbelieving look, "Babe, did ya forget about yesterday? I told ya I wasn't leaving yer side after that false labor thingy."

Byakuya lets out a sigh and shakes his head, "That is really very nice of you, Renji, but I will be fine. I still have a whole month to go before Takahiro's birth. You really should go to squad duty."

"I am not leaving ya! That is final!" He once again places his hand on the noble's stomach and smiles, "Besides, I wanna be here when ya finally do go into labor for real."

Byakuya feels the baby kick softly inside him from Renji's touch and he smiles, "Babies do not just happen, Renji. If I went into labor right now it would most likely take hours before we even got to see Takahiro. If you were at squad duty there would be plenty of time to notify you and have you here before the actual birth took place."

"What if nobody's here unlike last time…then what?" He looks up at his dark haired lover with a frown, "Then who will make sure Captain Unohana is here and that I get notified?"

Byakuya chuckles at Renji's persistence, "I do have servants that work here you know. They are competent enough to notify people of an emergency."

The redhead lets go of his hold on his lover's stomach and lays back on the futon with a loud sigh, "What's so wrong with me wantin' to stay with ya?"

"Nothing is wrong with it." The nobleman sits up and stretches the best he can with his increased size, "I just think that you will be bored waiting around the manor all day just in case I may have a baby that day." He then turns and gives his crimson haired lover a serious look, "Besides, what do you think the squad will think when you do not show up today? What would you think if you were in their places?"

Renji is quiet for a moment as he contemplates Byakuya's words, "Well, I guess I'd think that ya musta had the baby."

"Exactly." The very large captain eventually hoists himself from the futon and makes his way to the bathroom, "You should at least go to the squad and tell them that you are taking some time off early and you will let them know when the baby arrives. That should only take an hour and you should also remind them of their duties while the two of us are away."

Byakuya disappears into the bathroom, but a loud groan of annoyance can be heard from the redhead still on the futon, "Okay, I guess I can do that, but while I'm gone ya better not do anythin' too strenuous. I don't wanna come home in an hour to find ya going into labor."

In the bathroom, Byakuya rolls his grey eyes, "What could I possibly do in my condition that would be as strenuous as all that?"

Renji sits up in the futon and smiles, "Well, as much effort as it takes ya to get outta the futon then I wouldn't imagine it would take much to be too strenuous." When Renji doesn't hear a response and soon hears the shower come on he realizes he said the wrong thing. He quickly gets out of the futon and begins dressing. He wanted to be sure to be out of the manor before his pregnant lover exited the bathroom.

When the tattooed shinigami returns from Squad Six, he finds his lover in the garden admiring his koi fish while enjoying a cup of tea. Renji sits down on the bench next to him and puts his arm around the noble, "Well, the squad is takin' care of."

Byakuya nods before resting his head on Renji's shoulder, "And they know what we expect of them while we are absent I presume?"

"If they don't know by now then I don't know how to help em." He chuckles as he places a hand on his lover's swollen abdomen, "How ya feelin' today?"

The captain lets out a sigh, "The same as always…tired and fat."

Renji doesn't comment and only connects his reiatsu with Takahiro's making the baby tumble around inside the sixth captain, "Does that feel weird when he moves around like that?"

Byakuya places his hand on top of Renji's hand and also seeps his reiatsu in to greet Takahiro, "I suppose it was weird when it first happened, but I have grown used to it now." He smiles from a particular memory before sharing it with Renji, "The weirdest feeling was when he had the hiccups. I felt everyone and somehow I knew that is what he was doing."

The redhead smiles too thinking about how odd it must have felt for his lover, "That actually sounds pretty cool." He kisses the top of the nobleman's head before speaking again, "While I'm here from squad duty, if ya need anythin' at all then don't hesitate to ask me. I wanna help ya in any way that I can."

"That is very accommodating of you and I intend to take full advantage of your offer." Byakuya sits up raising his head from Renji's shoulder and gives his lover a serious look, "But, I do not want you to constantly follow me around worrying about my well being. At this point in the pregnancy I am fully capable of knowing what I can and cannot do in my condition."

Renji chuckles softly before standing up from the bench, "So, in other words, ya don't want me following ya around actin' like yer made of glass?"

The noble nods, "Exactly."

"I'll try my best not to bother ya, but I can't make any promises." He holds his hand out to his raven haired lover, "Let's go eat lunch, babe. I'm starvin'."

Byakuya nods and takes the tattooed man's hand to support him as he stands up from the bench, "Takahiro and I are also starving."

Two weeks later, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei, and Izuru invite themselves over to the manor to see if the parents-to-be needed any help with anything…or so they said. They actually came over to give Renji a hard time. Byakuya didn't seem bothered by it considering after breakfast he'd been in the garden all day just drinking tea and checking on all the flowers. Renji was actually glad that they had come over because he was bored out of his mind.

As Renji sits down in the living room, the other four men glance out into the garden just to see how big the sixth captain had become since the baby shower. Izuru is the first to speak when they return from their spying, "How much longer does he have before the due date?"

Before Renji can answer, Ikkaku interrupts him, "Dude, it can't be very long. He looks like he could explode any second!"

Renji frowns, "Please, do not say that to him. He's mad enough that he's gained weight and I do not need ya to remind him of it."

Ikkaku's eyes widen, "Are ya crazy! I'm not gonna piss Byakuya off!"

Yumichika rolls his eyes and begins to speak, "Anyway, how much longer does he have?"

Renji runs a hand through his red hair and sighs, "His due date is six weeks away…or it's supposed to be. He had that false labor thing I was tellin' ya guys about and I thought that meant he'd be havin' the baby any day now, but he just walks around drinking tea and nappin'! I'm about to lose my mind…I'm so bored not being at squad duty."

Shuhei shrugs, "Then go back to squad duty. He looks fine without you being here."

Renji sighs, "That's just it though…I'm afraid that if I go back to squad duty then that'll be the day he goes into labor. It's like touch and go these days."

Ikkaku shakes his head and scoffs before throwing himself down beside Renji, "Sounds like too much trouble to me. I mean think about it…yer worryin' about him and when the baby will come right now and then when the baby gets here then ya gotta worry about that too. I don't think I could deal with it, ya know?"

Yumichika frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, "Are you saying that having a child with someone you love isn't worth it, Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku looks up at Yumichika and everyone else looks at Ikkaku, "What? I didn't say that. I just said it was a lot of trouble. Why do ya look so mad, Yumi?"

Everyone turns their gaze to the dark haired eleventh squad member as he speaks again, "I'm not mad. I just think that it's beautiful when two people love each other enough to want to create another life from their love for one another. It's a completely selfless act to want to raise a child with your lover." Yumichika places his hands on his hips and turns away from the staring faces, "I think Renji is very brave for wanting to do this with Captain Kuchiki."

Ikkaku sits up with a confused look on his face, "What's this really about, Yumi? Do ya wanna baby or somethin'? Cause I didn't think that was anythin' you'd ever want. We never even talked about this."

Sensing the tension in the room, Renji quickly intervenes before Yumichika can answer, "Hey guys, this sounds like a private conversation. Maybe, we should go to the baby room and make sure nothin' else needs to be moved or put together."

Shuhei and Izuru nod their agreement as Yumichika blushes. Ikkaku stands up and crosses his arms over his chest as he heads to the baby room, "Sound like a good plan to me…since when do I wanna a baby."

As they head to the baby room, Renji is the only one to notice the hurt look on Yumichika's face, but he doesn't mention it. He never thought that someone as vain as Yumichika would ever want to have a baby, but being in love did weird things to people and made them think differently. He just hoped Ikkaku wouldn't be too stubborn about it if that's what the petite shinigami really wanted.

That night, Byakuya and Renji are lying on the futon chatting a bit before going to sleep. Renji rolls onto his side to be able to face his lover as he speaks, "Yer never gonna guess what happened today while the guys were hangin' out."

Byakuya turns his head to face Renji, "If I will never guess then I suppose you will just have tell me."

The redhead props up on his elbow and places his head on his hand, "We were talkin' about the baby and stuff and Ikkaku says he thought havin' a baby was too much trouble and Yumichika like loses it and gets all mad talkin' about how special it is to have a baby with yer lover and stuff." Renji grins as he continues the story, "I kinda think that maybe Yumi wants to have a baby with Ikkaku…but, it's so weird cause he doesn't seem like the type, right?"

Byakuya is quiet for a long time as thinks about Renji's story. When he finally responds his voice takes on a serious tone, "I never thought I would want this either. Being in love…truly being in love makes you do and say things that you never thought about before. When I was married to Hisana, she wanted children and I went along with it because I knew it was important to her and I also knew it was important to the clan. I cannot truly say that I was ready for children back then. That does not mean that I would not have loved them as I love Takahiro, but I did not feel the need to procreate during that time in my life. She was unable to bear my children and it broke her heart. It was not long afterward that she passed away." He takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before continuing, "Until I fell in love with you I never once thought about having a child with a man or a woman, but now that I am older and more mature I find that I am ready for a child. I did not want one before you and I fell in love though." He sits up a bit and looks at Renji more closely, "They have been together a long time, correct?"

Renji nods, "Yeah, since Rukongai…way back before they were shinigami."

Byakuya nods and smiles, "People change…you did."

Renji hadn't thought of that until now. He had begun their baby journey not wanting this at all. That day seemed so far away now even though it had only been a few months ago, "Yeah, yer right, babe. I just hope Ikkaku wants the same thing Yumi does in the end."

Byakuya lies back down and closes his eyes, "They will work things out I am sure."

Renji lies down too and nods, "Yeah, I guess so."

The redhead closes his eyes and as the room becomes quiet he assumes Byakuya must be asleep until the nobleman breaks the silence, "It would be nice if we had sex right now, would it not?"

Renji gives his lover a weird look, "Um, are you askin' my opinion on us havin' sex or are ya wantin' us to have sex?"

Byakuya opens his eyes and once again sits up a bit to look at Renji, "I read in one of the books Captain Ukitake gave me that if you have sex close to your due date then there is a possibility that the baby will arrive sooner."

The redhead gives his lover a confused expression, "So do ya wanna have sex with me because ya want me or because ya want the baby to get here sooner? Cause, I gotta say I feel a little weird about this if yer just doin' it with me to drop yer baby load sooner…I'm not sayin' I won't do it, but it's still kinda weird."

The nobleman gives him a soft smile before responding, "Can I not want both?" He leans in and places a light kiss on the lieutenant's lips, "Besides, you do not have any clue of how badly I want to have this baby out of me. I will do anything at this point to speed things along."

Renji feigns a hurt expression as he looks into the captain's eyes, "So yer just using my body now is what yer sayin'?"

Byakuya looks at Renji for a moment and then nods, "Yes."

A huge grin spreads across the tattooed man's face, "That's good enough reason fer me, babe."

Byakuya smiles as Renji begins stripping out of his sleep clothes and the noble soon begins doing the same thing until they're both completely naked. Renji leans in to give his lover a kiss, but the dark haired man places a hand on the redhead's tattooed chest, "As much as I enjoy our passionate love making, Renji, I really just want to get to the sex this time. The sooner this baby is out of me the better." He pushes a vial of oil into his lover's hand, "You understand, correct?"

Renji just stares at his lover with a clueless look on his face for a moment before responding, "So, I don't have to do any foreplay or anythin'? I can just prepare ya and then…sex."

The redhead then feels his captain's calloused hand caressing his already hard cock as a devious smile appears on Byakuya's pale face, "That is correct."

"I have never loved ya more than I do now, babe." Renji crushes his lips against the nobleman's lips roughly and this time Byakuya allows it.

When the rough kiss ends, the sixth captain turns away from Renji as he gets on his hands and knees on the futon. Since he'd gotten so big in the later months of his pregnancy this was the only position he felt comfortable enough to have sex in and the redhead didn't seem to have a problem with the position as long as they were having sex. Byakuya waits patiently as his younger lover opens the oil and pours some into his hand. Finally, he feels Renji's oil free hand grip his ass and caress the skin there for a few moments before spreading his cheeks apart.

"Renji, please…stop admiring things and get on with it." He looks over his shoulder and only notices the lusty gleam in his lover's eyes before he feels the first slick finger circle his hole before slipping inside.

"Wow, this baby sure is makin' ya impatient." He slides his index finger in even deeper until it's in up to the last knuckle before he begins pushing it in and out of his lover's heated passage, "God, yer so fuckin' tight, babe. How long has it been since we did it?"

Byakuya groans as he feels a second finger enter his body, "Too long…now stop talking and hurry up."

The redhead chuckles as he scissors his two fingers inside his lover to stretch the tight muscles. Soon, Renji inserts a third finger and begins pushing them in and out at a faster, rougher pace than the first two fingers, "Ya think ya can take it this soon, babe?"

Byakuya feels a tingle shoot up his spine as Renji's fingertips brush against his sweet spot and he lets out a pleasured moan as he pushes his ass back to meet his lover's fingers, "Y-yes…just do not…rush your way in…I know it has…been a while."

Renji continues to thrusts his fingers into his lover as he speaks, "Babe, ya know I'd never hurt ya…have some faith in me." He brushes his fingers against the noble's sweet spot once again making Byakuya's inner walls flutter around his fingers before he pulls away. Renji then once again reaches for oil to slick his own throbbing erection. He throws the oil down and places his left hand on Byakuya's hip as he guides the head of his cock into the nobleman's snug hole with the right hand. He feels the captain tense at his entrance and he pauses for a moment to allow Byakuya the chance to accommodate to the intrusion after so many months of them not being intimate, "Are ya…okay, babe?"

Byakuya takes in a deep breath and shakily lets it back out as he consciously relaxes his body, "I…I am fine…you can…continue."

Renji nods as he grips Byakuya's hips with both hands and slowly slides the rest of his length into the pulsing passage of his lover. The redhead bites his bottom lip to try and ground himself as he does his best not to pull back and slam forward before the older man is ready, "Oh, fuck…ya feel so…so fuckin' good."

Byakuya can feel Renji's body trembling behind him and he knows it's taking all the redhead's patience not to fuck him through the futon, but it really had been at least 3 months since they'd been this intimate and the noble needed just a bit longer to adjust. He grips the sheets of the futon in his fingers as he takes in and lets out a few breaths before stiffening his resolve, "Move, Renji…I am…ready."

Renji lets out his held breath and softens his grip on Byakuya's hips, "Are ya…sure, babe? I…uh…I can wait…some more."

"No, I am…ready." As if to prove his point, Byakuya pushes his hips back causing Renji to groan his approval.

"Okay, I got it." The lieutenant once again tightens his grip on Byakuya's pale flesh before pulling his hips back and anxiously entering his lover at a subdued pace. With a few more gentle thrusts, the redhead eventually speeds up the pace of his hips to slide in and out of the noble at a faster speed, "Ah, yes…so good…does it…does it feel…good, babe?!"

Byakuya closes his eyes and rocks his own hips back to meet Renji's thrusts in an attempt to ignore the baby thrashing around inside him. It was getting harder to ignore Takahiro these days. He meant to make his presence known whether it was welcomed or not, "Harder, Renji…I need it…harder."

The redhead was always hesitant to go too rough considering Byakuya's condition, but he'd been chewed out enough times for questioning his lover about what could and could not be done during pregnancy. So he did what was asked of him and begins pushing into his lover at a more forceful pace. He knew he must have done exactly what Byakuya wanted considering the captain lets out a very loud cry of pleasure at the rougher speed. Renji can feel the tension of release building in the pit of his stomach as he continues to plunge into the now convulsing hole of his lover, "Mmm, Byakuya…I…ah!...I can't hold it…m-much longer!"

The sixth captain only moans out his pleasure as his sweet spot is slammed with every one of Renji's thrusts into him. He knew it wouldn't be long before he came as well considering how long it had been since they were together, "R-Renji…please, I…"

Byakuya doesn't even have to finish his sentence for the redhead to comprehend what he wants as Renji's calloused hand leaves his hip and finds his dripping cock to begin stroking it at a fast pace, "H-How's that, babe? Does it…feel good…are ya almost…th-there?"

Byakuya can barely answer through his ragged breathing, but he nods and continues to push back against Renji's erratic thrusts, "Yes…I…ah!...Renji, a little…more!"

Renji can feel the sweat dripping down his face as he feels his release inching closer and with a few more rough thrusts into his lover and a few tugs to his captain's cock, they both cum making their sounds of pleasure blend in the now stuffy bedroom. As the noble's walls convulse and clamp around Renji's arousal, the redhead continues to fill the pale body beneath him as Byakuya pants and milks his lover of all his essence.

The two shinigami eventually collapse together onto the futon as they try to recover their breath and Renji lazily pulls the nobleman into his embrace before kissing the top of his raven head, "If ya go into labor tonight or tomorrow then yer welcome."

Byakuya chuckles softly as he rests his head on Renji's chest, "It may not work out the way I planned. I think Takahiro is perfectly content to spend as long as possible in there."

The lieutenant is quiet for a long time before finally speaking again, "So what else do the books say to do to speed up labor?"

"Eating spicy foods and walking around a lot." He can still feel the baby moving around inside of him, but he was used to it by now and knew that Takahiro would be at it for another 2 hours at least.

The redhead contemplates his lover's words for a few minutes and then responds, "Well, tomorrow we can eat somethin' really spicy fer breakfast and lunch and then we'll walk around yer garden together."

Byakuya closes his eyes as he listens to Renji's heart beat and his breathing, "That sounds like a good idea."

TBC…

 

Thanks for reading! I'll be back with chapter 23 soon!


	23. I'm Proud of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 36 weeks (nine months), Byakuya didn't think he could take it anymore. He just wanted to finally not be pregnant. He'd done all the things the baby books had said to do to speed up labor, but nothing seemed to work. He and Renji walked outside every day and had actually just returned from a walk. The redhead was in the restroom and Byakuya was lying on the futon feeling discouraged and overly pregnant. He lets out a sigh as he flops down into a lying position on the futon. Renji comes out of the restroom and sees his lover lying on the futon and he lies down beside him, "I know yer getting impatient, babe, but I don't know anythin' else to do."

The nobleman lets out another sigh and turns his gaze toward Renji, "Technically, babies can be born between thirty-seven and forty-two weeks gestation. So I suppose I have not officially gone over, but it feels like it has been an eternity."

Renji pushes a piece of black hair away from the captain's face and frowns, "I wish I could help." He places his hand on the noble's very large stomach and caresses it gently, "Maybe, today will be the day. Ya never know."

Byakuya gives his lover a pitiful look and groans out his annoyance, "I bet we have walked the equivalent of the entire Seireitei, I have eaten enough spicy food to last me the rest of my life, and we have had sex so much that I think I will die if I have to see your penis again before this baby arrives."

Renji's frown deepens, "Ouch! That was kinda harsh, babe."

The sixth captain strokes the tattooed man's cheek with his hand, "I meant no offense to your penis and the sex was very good, but I am so impatient and uncomfortable that I just want this baby out of me and fast."

The lieutenant sits up and places a kiss on his lover's lips and smiles, "Ya ever thought that maybe Takahiro isn't leaving because yer taking such good care of him in there?" Byakuya lips twitch upwards slightly and Renji's grin widens, "Is that a smile?!"

"No." The nobleman quickly replaces his frown and turns his face away from his red haired lover.

"Yes, it is." Renji wraps his arms around Byakuya's waist from behind as far has he can reach, "I haven't seen ya smile in two weeks."

Byakuya closes his eyes and rests against his lover's chest, "Maybe, it was a little smile, but I am still very uncomfortable. I am fat and hot and tired because I can never find a comfortable position to sleep in."

"Have ya asked Captain Unohana if she can go ahead and do the c-section or whatever it's called?" He nuzzles his nose into the captain's neck and places a few little kisses there as well.

Byakuya scrunches his shoulder up as the sensation of Renji's nose tickles his neck, "Stop that! I am not in the mood for foreplay or whatever you are doing." When he feels Renji back away he answers the younger man's question, "I have asked her, but she refuses by saying that babies arrive when they so choose and the longer he remains inside the better off he and I will both be."

"That makes sense I guess." The redhead scoots his body a bit closer to his lover's body and spoons against him, "But, what can ya expect from Takahiro. He has us fer parents after all and that makes his more than a little stubborn. He ain't comin' outta there until he's good an ready."

"Shh, Renji…this is the most comfortable that I have been in weeks." He snuggles closer against the redhead and closes his eyes, "Do not move until I fall asleep."

Renji kisses his captain's ear and nods, "Okay, I love ya."

Renji never hears a response because the sixth captain is already fast asleep against him.

At 41 weeks (nine months and a week), Byakuya sits at the window looking out. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He was very, very pregnant and barely got any sleep. Everything made him angry now-a-days and even Renji didn't want to be around for too long. He props his elbow on the window sill and places his chin in his hand, "Stupid birds…they can just fly away any time they feel like it. When they lay their eggs they don't have to carry them around for nine months. I hate those stupid birds and their freedom." The nobleman found himself wanting to scream, but he knew better than to do that because not only would Renji come running but so would the servants and then he would have to explain why he was screaming out of the blue.

Byakuya could hear Renji trying to sneak passed him, but the redhead must have forgotten that he could sense his reiatsu, "Renji?"

The lieutenant flinches at being caught, but the captain misses the flinch considering he's facing the window, "What's goin' on, babe? Ya need somethin'?"

The nobleman lets out a tired sigh as he finally turns to face his lover, "I cannot take this any longer. I think I may be going insane. If I have to endure being pregnant any longer I do not know if I will be mentally well enough to help you raise him when he gets here."

Renji frowns, "Is there anythin' I can do to make ya more comfortable?"

Byakuya thinks for a moment and eventually nods his head, "Yes, there is something you can do."

"Okay." Renji smiles, "Whataya want me to do?"

"Take your zanpakuto and cut this baby out of me before I do it myself!" He thinks about standing up to emphasize his point, but thinks better of it when he remembers how much trouble it is to stand up.

The redhead's eyes widen in shock at his lover's words, "Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea. That's not at all sterile."

The captain lets out a groan of disappointment as he falls limp in the chair he's sitting in, "I cannot take this any longer! If I do not have this baby today I am afraid I will do something drastic."

Renji swallows the nervous lump in his throat as he dares to walk a bit closer to his lover, "Um, maybe I should hide yer zanpakuto from ya until yer feelin' better." He tentatively places a hand on the noble's shoulder and squeezes it gently, "I think ya should go to our room and rest for a bit."

Byakuya forces himself to once again sit up straight in the chair as he glares at Renji, "I do not want to rest! That is all I have done for the past five or six months is rest! Resting is not going to make Takahiro arrive any sooner!"

"Okay, okay." The redhead holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "Ya don't have to rest if ya don't wanna, but maybe ya should get up and move around a bit. Ya been sittin' in that chair all day. You'll get a back cramp if ya sit there any longer."

The captain closes his eyes and lets out another sigh, "Of course you are right, Renji. I apologize for losing my temper with you." He opens his eyes and looks at the tattooed man once again, "Help me up, please."

"Okay." The younger shinigami gets a firm grip on his lover and helps hoist him from the chair. Renji had actually gotten pretty good at lifting Byakuya no matter where he was sitting or lying, "There ya go."

Byakuya remains standing in the same spot for a moment to get his balance, but when he takes a step forward he lets out a loud groan and doubles over as he grabs his stomach, "Ah! Renji…I…I think I need…to lie down for a moment."

Renji's eyes widen as he puts his arms around Byakuya, "Are ya okay?! Do ya think it's time?! Do I need to get Captain Unohana?!"

"Renji, please calm down." Another groan leaves his throat as a spasm shoots through his abdomen, "Just help me…lay down for now."

The redhead nods and helps the older man to the living room where he helps him lie down. Renji stands beside his captain awkwardly and he fidgets around not really knowing what to do, "Do ya need anythin'? What do I need to do? Are ya sure I shouldn't send for Captain Unohana?"

Byakuya grips his stomach and lets out a loud sigh, "The first thing you can do…is…is calm down. Even if…even if Takahiro is…on his way…we still have a few…hours at least." He lets out a few uncomfortable noises and moves around a bit to try and make the pain in his abdomen and lower back lessen.

Renji bites his bottom lip and fiddles with the hem of his clothes in his nervousness, "I don't know, babe…I think we should start moving to the room ya got set up fer all this and get Captain Unohana on her way."

The noble's eyes clench shut as a sharp pain shoots through him and he lets out a few uneven breaths, "Just wait a few more…m-minutes."

"But, yer sweating and ya look like it really hurts." He lets out a concerned sigh as he watches his pregnant lover, "What could it hurt if we asked her to come over?"

Byakuya shakes his head as he continues to try and breathe evenly while holding his stomach with both hands, "I would feel very…foolish if she…if she made a trip here and…and it was a false alarm again."

Renji taps his foot nervously on the floor as he tries to accept his lover's words, "I don't think it's another false alarm. I really think yer in labor right now."

An intense pain suddenly shoots through the sixth captain and he lets out a very audible groan before nodding, "I…I think you may be right, Renji." He lets out a few heavy breaths before attempting to get up from his lying down position, "H-help me up…and move me to the…the other room."

Renji nods and immediately helps his lover up, "As soon as I get ya settled I'll send for Captain Unohana."

The two shinigami make their way to the room Byakuya had set up for all of his exams and Renji helps make his lover as comfortable as possible on the exam table, "Okay, I'm gonna send for Captain Unohana and then I'll be right back." The redhead turns around, but before he can leave the room he feels a hand on his wrist and he turns back to look at his captain, "Is somethin' wrong, babe?"

Byakuya swallows the nervous lump caught in his throat, "Please, hurry back."

Renji notices the anxious look on his lover's face and he nods, "Yeah, I'll be back before ya know it." The noble nods and releases the lieutenant's wrist allowing him to finally leave the room in order to send for Captain Unohana.

As promised, Renji returns soon after and pulls up a chair beside his lover, "She's on her way and she should be here any minute." He grabs the raven haired shinigami's hand in his and squeezes it lightly, "How ya feeling? Any different?"

Byakuya closes his eyes and nods, "The pain is a bit more intense than before, but I still feel as if we have a few hours to go before we finally see Takahiro."

Before Renji can reply they hear footsteps making Renji turn to look and Byakuya opens his eyes. To their relief, Captain Unohana crosses the threshold into the room. She gives them a smile and stands on the opposite side of Byakuya that Renji is sitting, "I hope this isn't another false alarm, Captain Kuchiki."

The sixth captain frowns at just the thought of it, "I hope not either. I do not think I could…deal with it." He lets out a groan as another surge of pain passes through him.

"I think it is safe to assume that the two of you will have a baby by the end of the day, but I should check everything out just to make sure." She moves around the room and gathers all the equipment she will need for the exam. She presses on the noble's stomach and tests a few more things before finally stepping away from the sixth captain, "Lieutenant Abarai, do you think it would be alright if you helped Captain Kuchiki to his other room?"

Renji gives her a confused look before speaking, "Yeah, sure…but what other room are ya talkin' about?"

Byakuya sits up and places his arm around Renji to prepare for the journey to the other room. He also takes this time to answer the redhead's question, "You did not think I would give birth in this room did you? I have another room specifically designated for the birth. This one is not nearly sterile enough."

Renji still looks a little confused, but nods anyway, "Oh, okay…I didn't know ya had anything like that."

The nobleman stands up and Renji helps him walk across the room, "It is just across the hall so it is not far."

The parents-to-be and Captain Unohana make their way to the birthing room and the two non-pregnant shinigami help Byakuya get into the bed. Renji then turns his attention to Captain Unohana, "So, when do ya think you'll perform the surgery? Is it gonna take long?"

She gives him another smile, "The actual birth will not take long, but Captain Kuchiki is nowhere near ready for me to begin that yet."

The tattooed man gives her a puzzled look, "Whataya mean? He's in labor right now isn't he?"

She nods, "Yes, he is very much in labor, but in a normal pregnancy…involving a woman that is, there are certain things that have to happen before the baby can be born safely." She pauses to see if Renji will question her before starting again, "If Captain Kuchiki were a woman, he would have to dilate and give the baby time to drop completely down into the pelvic cavity. Since he is not a woman there will be no dilation, but I think it would be best if we allowed the baby to drop a bit more."

Renji looks from Byakuya to Retsu and frowns, "How long will that take?"

She shrugs, "It's hard to tell so soon in the labor. I will report back every so often and see how things are progressing. If there is anyone you would like to contact then I suggest you do that now." She begins walking toward the door, "I'll leave the two of you alone for now."

As soon as Captain Unohana leaves the room, Renji turns to his lover, "Did ya know about all this? She said ya gotta wait."

Byakuya nods as he once again closes his eyes before gently massaging his own abdomen, "Yes, I did know that and if you had read the baby books like I instructed you to do then you would have know that too."

The redhead lets out a sigh, "Sorry, that I didn't read the baby books, but they were so borin'. I figured you'd just tell me all the important stuff." The room is quiet for a moment with only the sound of Byakuya breathing. Finally, Renji speaks again, "So, is there anythin' I should do?"

Byakuya opens his eyes and looks at his lover before nodding, "Yes, you should send for Rukia. I know she would be upset if we had our baby without informing her."

"Yeah, sure, babe." He stands up, "I'll do that right now."

"Renji?" The captain's face contorts in an expression of pain, but when his face returns to normal he continues, "After you send for Rukia, promise me you will stay with me no matter what. I need you now more than ever. Please, do not leave me."

Renji leans down and gives his lover a chaste kiss before placing his hand on the captain's stomach, "I'm not gonna leave ya. Ya don't have to worry about that."

Byakuya nods, "As much as I hate to admit it, I have never been this scared of anything in all my existence."

The redhead moves his hand to cup his lover's face and he tenderly caresses the soft skin of his cheek, "I'm scared too, but I know that no matter what happens we can deal with it together."

The nobleman smiles, "I trust you, Renji and I know that is the truth."

"I'm gonna go send fer Rukia and then I'll be right back." He smiles, "I promise."

While Renji is gone, Captain Unohana returns and checks everything determining that it still wasn't time, but if he needed anything just to let her know. Byakuya thanked her and as soon as she leaves his lover returns, "Is she on her way?"

Renji nods, "Yeah, she said she had to finish up some squad stuff, but she'll be on her way soon." He smiles as he sits down beside the captain, "She's super excited ya know."

Byakuya just grunts in response to Renji's words and lets out a few breaths, "That is nice, Renji, but do you think you could do something for me?"

"Yeah, babe, whataya need?" The redhead stands up as he awaits his lover's request.

"Would you mind rubbing my back for me?" The nobleman wears a pitiful look on his face and turns onto his side, "It is hurting me horribly ever since the contractions started."

Renji nods as he scoots closer to his lover and places his hands on his back, "Where do ya want my hands, babe?"

"Lower." Byakuya shifts a bit more as Renji's hands slide down to his lower back, "Right there."

The redhead begins pressing his fingers into the skin of his captain's back, "I wish there was somethin' more I could do for ya."

Byakuya lets out a soft chuckle, "Unless you can have the baby for me then there is nothing else you can do." He lets out a sigh as Renji's hand finds just the right spot on his back, "You have done so much already."

Renji shakes his head as he continues to rub his lover's back, "I just don't like to see ya hurting. At least when this is all over we'll finally get to meet Takahiro."

Byakuya closes his eyes and tries to let the feeling of the massage ease the pain of his contractions, "That thought is the only thing that has kept me this calm during all this waiting."

The room becomes quiet as Renji continues the massage and the nobleman relaxes as much as he possibly can. The silence in the room is eventually broken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Renji looks toward the door, "Come in."

The door soon opens and Rukia peeks into the room, "Captain Unohana said I could come in if it was okay with you two."

Byakuya opens his eyes and smiles at his sister, "Of course you may come in, Rukia. I sent for you after all."

Rukia smiles as she walks further into the room and closes the door behind her. She sits down beside her brother. She stares at his very large stomach for a moment in surprise. She hadn't been able to come by and see him as much during his later months of pregnancy and she hadn't realized how big he was until now, "I can hardly believe that after all these months we're finally going to meet him. I'm very excited!"

Byakuya reaches his hand out and Rukia joins her hand with his, "I am happy that you are here. I simply could not imagine having Takahiro without you around."

Renji smiles at his childhood friend from behind his lover's back as he continues to massage Byakuya's back, "Captain Unohana says it's still gonna be a little while until we get to meet him though."

She nods and squeezes her brother's hand softly, "That's okay. I haven't gotten to come by and visit with you two in a long time."

Suddenly, Byakuya takes in a sharp breath and Renji halts his hands for a moment and Rukia frowns, "Are ya okay, babe? Do I need to call for Captain Unohana?"

"No, I am okay…j-just another…contraction." He takes in a few deep breaths before letting them out slowly, "Please, do not stop that massage, Renji."

Renji picks up where he stopped and begins massaging the noble's back again as Rukia continues their conversation, "Captain Ukitake was with me when I got Renji's message. Naturally, he's worried sick about you and Takahiro. He wanted to come with me. I hope you don't mind that he's in the living room."

Byakuya shakes his head, "Of course we do not mind. Send for him and tell him he is welcome to sit with us."

"He said he didn't want to interrupt the family moment and that he just wanted updates on your condition." She shifts a bit in her chair as she watches her brother frown.

"That is nonsense, Rukia." Byakuya sits up just a bit to be able to look at her more clearly, "Tell him that he is welcome."

Rukia nods as she releases her brother's hand and leaves the room. When she returns the white haired thirteenth captain is with her. He walks into the room slowly and looks around, "I hope I'm not intruding on anything, but when Rukia told me you were in labor I just got so excited and I followed her here."

Byakuya smiles at the older captain's honesty, "It is quite alright. The more people I have to talk to the less I have to think about what is really going on."

The four shinigami continue to chat for a long time until Byakuya's monitor begins beeping. They all look at the monitor, but before anyone can question it, Captain Unohana enters the room. She smiles at them all and makes her way to the sixth captain. She doesn't have to say anything for Rukia and Captain Ukitake to move out of her way. She looks at the monitor and presses on the nobleman's abdomen a few times before turning her attention to everyone in the room, "I think it's time for everyone, but the father to make themselves comfortable elsewhere. I also need Lieutenant Abarai to come with me and get ready for your son's arrival."

Rukia and Jushiro give Byakuya words of good luck before leaving the room to wait in the living room. When the room contains only Byakuya, Renji, and Retsu, the nobleman's eyes widen at knowing the big moment is about to happen, "Renji…"

Before the sixth captain can finish his words, Renji places a soft kiss on his lips, "You are gonna do great, babe. I'm gonna go get cleaned up and I'll be right back so we can meet Takahiro together." He kisses his lover again and smiles, "I'm so proud of ya. I don't know if I ever told ya how brave I think ya are fer goin' through all this."

Byakuya doesn't say anything, but his lips tremble and a few silent tears fall from his eyes at Renji's words. Captain Unohana turns her face away from their intimate moment before placing a hand on Renji's shoulder, "Come now, Lieutenant Abarai."

As soon as Renji and Retsu leave the room, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu enters the room followed by a team of Squad Four assistants. They move around the room quickly as they gather all the supplies that will be needed and one of the male assistants helps Byakuya out of his robe before covering him with a sheet. Isane gives Byakuya a smile before she once again leaves the room.

After what seems like an eternity, Captain Unohana and Renji reenter the room. Byakuya immediately reaches for his lover's hand and Renji obliges by taking Byakuya's pale hand in his. Byakuya lies back as a few more last minute things are done, but he never takes his eyes off the father of his soon to be newborn baby, "Renji, I love you."

The redhead smiles and kisses his lover once more before the procedure is to happen, "I love ya too, babe."

Captain Unohana takes her place beside the nobleman and looks down at him, "We've administered a local anesthetic so you shouldn't feel any pain. However, you will feel the scalpel tugging on your skin and a bit of pressure when I go into the womb to retrieve the baby."

Byakuya only nods since he didn't really know what he was supposed to say. He was so nervous that he thought his heart would burst from his chest since it was beating so hard and fast. Renji squeezes his hand tightly and smiles down at him, "This is it. We're finally gonna get to meet Takahiro."

Byakuya closes his eyes to stop the mixture of nervous and happy tears from leaking out, but the tears spill from his eyes anyway. He knew everything was going well, but he just couldn't stop the flood of emotions he was suddenly feeling, "Renji, you will tell me if something does not seem right…yes?"

"Everthin's perfect, babe." He squeezes his lover's hand again, "She's about to make the incision."

The nobleman holds his breath and just as Captain Unohana had said he would he felt the tugging of the blade against his flesh. He didn't know what to expect and kept glancing at Renji's face for any sign that something was wrong. He could feel the warmth of his own blood leaking out across his skin and feels the pressure Captain Unohana had mentioned. He didn't know anything else to do, but listen for the sound of his baby crying. He felt like he was holding his breath and awaiting that cry for ages. Just as he began to get worried he hears a loud, piercing cry and he exhales his held breath as tears of joy and relief stream down his face.

Captain Unohana holds the baby up and gestures for Renji to come closer, "Here is your new baby boy. Would you like to cut the cord?"

A nervous looks passes over the lieutenant's face and he glances at Byakuya. The nobleman nods and gives his younger lover a smile. Finally, Renji nods and takes the utensil from Captain Unohana. He nervously cuts the cord finally disconnecting the baby from Byakuya. Captain Unohana quickly wipes the majority of the blood off the baby before coming around and placing the baby in the nobleman's arms, "Here he is. After all your waiting Takahiro is finally here."

Byakuya takes the baby in his trembling arms and can't stop the laughter that leaves his lips. He never takes his eyes off the baby as he addresses Renji, "Our baby looks just like you."

Renji laughs as well as he places a kiss on his lover's cheek, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Byakuya passes a hand over the still damp, red hair that covers the baby's head, "It is a good thing, Renji. I have very good tastes and I chose you. So if our child looks like you then that is a good thing." He holds the baby up toward Renji, "Hold him."

The redhead reaches out and takes the baby with a smile on his face, "I can hardly believe this is happenin' right now."

They suddenly hear a few camera clicks and look to see Isane snapping away with the camera Renji brought in with him. She smiles, "I thought you would want to capture the moment."

Captain Unohana comes around the new parents and smiles, "I'm sorry to break up such a happy meeting as this, but we have to weigh this little boy and get him all cleaned up."

Renji nods and hands the baby to her and before he knows it Takahiro is taken away with the Fourth Captain. The assistants and Isane stay in the room to help close up Byakuya's incision and to monitor all his vitals. After all the excitement and stress of the day, Byakuya suddenly feels extremely tired and closes his eyes.

When he wakes up he's in a different room lying on a futon with Renji right beside him. He doesn't say anything on his awakening and watches Renji hold their baby for a while. When he finally speaks he startles the lieutenant a bit, "How is he?"

Renji smiles, "He's perfect and it's no wonder you went through all those different sizes of yukata."

Byakuya gives him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

Renji chuckles a bit as he moves to be able to hand the baby to Byakuya, "Our Takahiro is ten pounds and six ounces."

Byakuya chuckles as he takes the baby in his arms, "I am not surprised by that information." The noble gently rocks the baby in his arms as he gazes lovingly at his son, "I still cannot get over how much he looks like you. Anyone would think that I had nothing to do with this whole affair based on his appearance."

"Well, I can definitely vouch fer yer participation in this whole thing." Renji brushes a strand of raven hair away from his lover's face, "You did all the work after all."

"I think it is a bit humorous that he looks like your twin." When Byakuya notices the puzzled look on Renji's face he explains himself, "The clan tried so hard to erase any mention of you being his father in all the records, but with his looks there is no doubt of who he belongs to. I think it serves them right for shunning you the way they did."

Renji laughs, "Yer right, babe. I never thought of it that way before." Renji gently runs a finger through Takahiro's red hair and smiles, "Rukia, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Kyoraku are in the living room waiting to see ya and Takahiro. Do ya want me to let them in?"

Byakuya shakes his head, "Not yet, Renji. I want to enjoy a bit more time with just us."

Renji nods, "Okay."

TBC…

Almost done with this fic, but there are a few more chapters left! See ya next time!


	24. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

Okay, I know that it has taken me forever to update this and I know the chapter is short and I apologize for that. I have been super busy at work these past few week and thought I would never get a chance to work on this. Anyway, here it is. Thanks to everyone who has supported this fic! You guys are awesome!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After the little family spent a good half hour together, Byakuya reluctantly allowed a few guests to interrupt their family time. The first guest was, of course, Rukia. She had been waiting impatiently to see her nephew ever since she was kicked out for the birth. The petite soul reaper makes her way to her brother's bedside and almost bursts into tears at the sight of her brother holding her new nephew, "Oh, he is so cute! No wonder your stomach was so big. Look how big he is for a new born."

Renji marveled at the fact that Rukia could get away with telling Byakuya his stomach had been big without so much as a frown from the raven haired man. Byakuya however, just smiles at his sister's enthusiasm and offers the baby to her, "Would you like to hold him, Rukia?"

Her eyes widen with joy as she takes Takahiro from her brother's arms and into her own, "Just look at him! He's the spitting image of you, Renji. Looking at him takes me back to when you and I were kids."

The redhead chuckles as he walks to stand beside Rukia, "I don't know if him lookin' like me is a good thing or a bad thing."

She gives him a stern look, "Don't be silly, Renji. You're a very good looking man and he will be too one day."

Byakuya only smiles at the exchange between best friends. He had already told Renji how he felt about the fact that their baby looked like him, but he was glad to know that Rukia felt the same way. The nobleman closes his eyes still exhausted from the day's events, but allows Renji and Rukia to continue their chatting. He trusted Rukia to hold the baby as long as she wanted to. It was still hard for the captain to believe that all this wasn't a dream. He actually had a baby and he wouldn't be pregnant anymore. Things were going to change for him and Renji, but he knew that as long as his lover was around to help him that he could get through anything.

Rukia stays for a bit longer before passing the baby to Renji and declaring that she had to go, "I have to leave now and do some squad stuff, but I'll be back later. Congratulations, you two! I'm so excited!"

The two new parents bid her farewell and before long, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku with Emiko in tow arrive to see the new baby. The white haired captain doesn't waste any time barging into the room and doesn't even ask permission before scooping the red haired baby from Renji's arms, "Oh, Shunsui…just look how precious he is! Don't you remember how small Emiko was when she was born?!"

Shunsui adjusts Emiko in his arms and chuckles, "Yeah, she was so small that I could hold her in one hand. She wasn't this big until he was a couple months old."

When the couple gets over their shock at the thirteenth captain's forwardness with grabbing up their baby, Byakuya is the first to speak, "He is a very large baby. He weighs 10 pounds. That is a good sign though. A healthy appetite means he has a strong reiatsu."

Jushiro smiles and nods as he continues to rock the baby gently in his arms, "That is true. Emiko eats all the time. Sometimes I think there won't be enough to feed her."

Emiko looks at the baby curiously from her perch in Shunsui's arms, "Baby!"

Shunsui chuckles as he kisses her head, "Yep, that's a baby. That's Byakuya and Renji's baby. He used to live inside Byakuya's tummy just like you used to live inside mama's tummy."

Emiko doesn't respond to her father's explanation, but continues to look on in silence. Jushiro eventually speaks again, but his gaze remains on the baby in his arms, "It's going to be hard adjusting to having a baby in the house, but once you do you'll forget what it was like not to have a baby in the house." He finally looks at Byakuya, "If you ever need any help just let Shunsui and me know. We do owe you and Renji for keeping Emiko when I was sick."

Byakuya shakes his head, "Think nothing of that. She was a delight to keep."

"Not to mention good practice." Renji breaks into the conversation as he stands beside Shunsui to say hello to Emiko.

Jushiro's green eyes once again shift to gaze down at the baby, "Doesn't this just make you want another baby, Shunsui?"

All the color drains from the eighth captain's face at hearing his lover's words, "What?! No, we don't need another baby."

The white haired captain turns his head just enough to pout at his lover, "I didn't say we needed one. I said didn't it make you want one. You said we could talk about having another baby because you know I want one."

Shunsui relinquishes his hold on Emiko as she goes to sit with Renji and runs a hand through his brown hair, "Ju, this is not the place to discuss this."

Jushiro's pout worsens as he returns his gaze to Takahiro, "You never want to talk about it. I think you just tell me that we should wait so you don't have to deal with it."

The larger man lets out a sigh, "Do you see what you two have done by having a baby."

Byakuya only smiles, "I for one never want to be pregnant again."

Jushiro looks at the nobleman with a frown on his face, "You don't want any more children?"

Byakuya shakes his head, "No, I do not."

"You may change your mind later." The thirteenth captain finally gives the baby to Byakuya and faces Shunsui, "And, don't blame my wanting another baby on their having a baby."

Shunsui shakes his head as he gathers up Emiko, "I think we should get going. This visit has gotten me in enough trouble already, but like he said, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask us for help."

Emiko points to Takahiro before letting out a loud exclamation, "Baby! My baby!"

The adults in the room laugh at her words and Shunsui tickles her, "Your baby? You cradle robber." She giggles at the tickling and the three of them finally leave. A few more visitors arrive throughout the day, but eventually the new parents have the rest of the evening to spend with their new baby boy.

That evening, Byakuya transfers himself to his and Renji's bedroom carrying the baby with him. Captain Unohana had said that since he and Takahiro were doing so well they could sleep wherever they pleased that night and she would be by in the morning to check on them both. After Byakuya makes himself comfortable on the futon, Renji enters the bedroom holding a bottle in his hands, "I brought Takahiro's dinner with me."

Byakuya smiles as Renji approaches and he takes the bottle from his red haired lover, "Thank you, Renji. I was dreading having to get up and prepare it."

"No problem, babe." Renji joins his lover and his son on the futon and watches intently as Byakuya begins the process of feeding their child.

"Renji, I hope I did not offend you earlier." He adjusts the baby into a more natural position in his arms.

The redhead gives him a confused look, "Whataya mean? Ya haven't offended me."

The nobleman looks up from the baby to look his younger lover in the eyes, "I am referring to my statement of not wanting anymore children."

Renji thinks back to earlier in the evening and finally smiles, "Why would that offend me?"

The sixth captain lets out a sigh, "I just do not want you to think that I do not want to carry your children. I just do not wish to ever be pregnant again. I love Takahiro more than I ever thought I could love anything and I am glad that I endured everything in order to have him, but I just do not wish to endure it again."

The tattooed shinigami laughs softly at his lover's words, "Babe, that never even crossed my mind. I know how hard being pregnant was on ya and I know it was long and uncomfortable. Trust me, I will not object if ya do or don't wanna have any more kids, but maybe we should make sure we can handle the one we have before we start deciding on a new one or not."

Byakuya nods, "Of course, you are right, Renji." The two shinigami are quiet for a while as Takahiro continues to enjoy his meal until finally the bottle is empty. The baby's eyes slowly seem to close, but the nobleman props the baby up against his chest and begins patting his back. This movement only startles Takahiro awake for a moment before he finds comfort in his new position, "Renji, do you think it would be alright if Takahiro slept in here with us tonight? I know he has his own room, but he is not even a day old yet."

The redhead notices his lover's pleading look and chuckles, "Ya don't have to get my permission fer him to sleep in here. I want him to sleep in here too…at least fer the first week or so."

The captain lets out a relieved sigh at Renji's words and continues to softly pat the baby's back, "Today has been a very exhausting day."

Renji nods his agreement as he leans over and kisses Takahiro's cheek, "Yeah, but it's also been a good day." He lifts his mouth up a bit and also gives his lover a kiss on the cheek, "So, how do ya feel at finally getting to hold him in yer arms? He's finally here with us."

Byakuya is silent for a moment as he contemplates his words, "It is a bittersweet feeling I suppose."

The lieutenant's eyebrows come together in puzzlement at the older man's words, "What does that mean?"

Byakuya rests his cheek gently against the baby's soft red hair and lets out a sigh, "I am overjoyed to finally have him here with us, but I now understand the meaning to the saying having children is like having your heart outside your body." He places a kiss on Takahiro's head and continues, "When he was inside me I could protect him from anything. He ate what I ate and went where I went and no one could hurt him. Now, he is here for everyone to see and hold and in a few years he will be able to walk and talk and make his own decisions. I will not be able to protect him always."

Renji gives his raven haired lover a look of understanding, "I guess I never thought of it that way before, but I just know yer gonna be an excellent mom. Plus, think about it…who is the universe would dare mess with Byakuya Kuchiki's child? They'd have to be insane."

Byakuya chuckles as the baby finally burps, "You may be on to something there, Renji."

The redhead smiles as he reaches for the camera beside the futon, "Our camera is almost full. It won't be long before we have to send it off and get another one."

Before Byakuya can respond, Renji snaps a picture of him and Takahiro lying on the futon, "Renji, please…I am nowhere near presentable enough for a picture."

Renji smiles, "So what…years from now you'll wanna a pic of you and Takahiro on yer first night together."

Byakuya returns the smile, "I guess you are right about that."

Renji replaces the camera where it had been before and snuggles as close to his lover and baby as he can, "You should get some rest, babe. If Takahiro needs anything during the night, I'll do it."

"That is very generous of you, Renji, but you know I need all the practice I can get with changing a diaper." The nobleman blushes slightly at his own words.

Renji laughs, "You'll have plenty of time to get good at it. I can promise ya that."

Byakuya slips down into a lying position making sure he doesn't wake the sleeping baby, "Do you think Captain Kyoraku will ever agree to have another baby with Captain Ukitake?"

Renji gives a non committal grunt, "I don't know about that. They had such a scary time of it all. I guess I can see Captain Kyoraku's reluctance."

Byakuya only nods as his grey eyes begin to close slowly. Before long Byakuya and Takahiro are fast asleep and unknown to them, Renji snaps another picture of the two most important people in his life before falling to sleep himself.

TBC…

 

I will apologize again for this chapter being so short, but there will be one more chapter for this fic! I know, I'm sad that it's ending, but that won't be the end of their story. It seems as if a resounding number of readers want an IkkaYumi mpreg fic and Byakuya, Renji, Jushiro, and Shunsui will all be present for that fic with their own kids involved in everything. Thanks for reading!


	25. Rules Are for a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

I am finally back with an update for this fic! It has taken forever I know! I am very sorry about that too. I have been very sick for the last two months and I still don't know what's wrong with me. I've been to the endocrinologist and they said it wasn't anything to do with that and now I'm scheduled to go to the gastroenterologist Monday. But, you all don't care about that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later, Renji finds himself standing in the shower dreading the next few hours of his life. Today would be the first day that he had to return to squad duty since Takahiro was born. He wasn't worried about Takahiro though because Byakuya would be here with him, but he knew he would miss the baby. Takahiro had already grown so much in just the four weeks since he'd been born and Renji quickly discovered he didn't want to miss one second of his son's life, but unfortunately, duty calls. He hated to even think about the fit Takahiro and Byakuya would throw when it came time for the nobleman to return to squad duty.

The redhead lets out a sigh as he washes the shampoo from his hair. He knew Takahiro loved him, but the baby almost couldn't bear to be away from Byakuya but for a few minutes at the time. If Takahiro couldn't sense his mother anywhere close by the screaming started and no one but Byakuya could make it stop. The lieutenant guessed that was just Takahiro being a newborn baby and needing his mom the most.

Renji finishes his shower and steps out to dry himself off before walking back into the bedroom. He looks over to the futon and sees that Byakuya and Takahiro were both still asleep. Byakuya had told Renji that the baby would start sleeping in his own room after the first week, but the captain had cried more than the baby the first night they attempted to let Takahiro sleep in his own room. Needless to say, Takahiro had made himself comfortable on the futon with his parents every night since then.

Renji gets dressed as quietly as he can and when he's fully ready he makes his way to the futon. He bends down and kisses his lover's forehead causing the nobleman's grey eyes to slowly crack open, "Renji, why are you dressed so early in the morning?"

The tattooed man runs his fingers through the silky black hair of his lover as he smiles, "You're on yer own today, babe. I gotta head to squad duty, remember?"

Byakuya frowns at hearing those words, "I had forgotten, Renji." The captain lets out a frustrated sigh, "Will you come by at lunch to check on us? I've never taken care of him all by myself before."

Renji chuckles at the pleading look on his lover's face, but he nods, "Of course I will, babe, but I know yer gonna do just fine today on yer own."

Byakuya nods and pulls the baby closer to his body making sure not to wake him, "I suppose you are right."

The redhead smiles before placing a soft kiss on Byakuya's lips and then he kisses Takahiro's head, "If ya need anything let the servants know and if something happens you know where to find me." He kisses the nobleman again before standing up, "I love ya."

Byakuya nods, "I love you too." When Renji leaves the room, Byakuya lets out a sigh. He didn't even want to think about the day he would have to start back to squad duty.

When lunch time finally arrives, Renji makes his way back to the manor. He hadn't gotten any urgent messages from Byakuya so he assumed everything must be going okay. He finally makes it to the manor and walks in to see Byakuya picking toys up off the floor. The nobleman turns when he senses his lover's reiatsu and smiles, "Renji, is it lunch time already?"

Renji nods, "Sure is…what are ya doin'? I didn't think Takahiro was old enough to play with any of those toys yet."

Byakuya shakes his head, "He was not playing with them." The nobleman picks up the last of the toys and picks Takahiro up from his blanket on the floor, "Captain Ukitake and Emiko came by for a visit and I let Emiko play with them."

The redhead nods in understanding as he takes the baby from his lover, "Hey, man…I missed you." He leans his head down the short distance to his son's face and kisses his chubby cheek, "That was nice of Captain Ukitake. Did he stay long?"

"He stayed for a little over an hour, but he said he needed to get back home because he was expecting Captain Kyoraku for lunch." Byakuya makes his way toward Renji and smiles, "Speaking of lunch, let us head to the dining room."

Renji nods and follows Byakuya to the dining room. Once they are all seated, the servants bring out their meal and the two men begin their lunch. Renji looks down and notices that Takahiro is asleep, "Someone doesn't seem very excited to see me."

The captain chuckles as he takes another bite of his meal, "He has already eaten and you have made him a comfy bed to doze off in."

Renji nods and uses his free hand to eat his own meal, "It looks like ya haven't had any trouble takin' care of him today." When Byakuya doesn't respond, the redhead looks up from the baby to look at his lover's face, "What's the matter, babe? Ya look upset about somethin'?"

The nobleman lets out a sigh before folding his hands together in his lap, "Speaking of Takahiro sleeping…I think that maybe…maybe he should start sleeping in his own room tonight."

Renji's eyes widen as he continues to stare at the raven haired captain, "Are ya sure about that? The last time we tried that ya cried more than he did."

Byakuya frowns at Renji's words, "Are you making fun of me, Renji?"

"No!" He shakes his head making his crimson ponytail swish around his head, "I just don't want ya to rush this if ya ain't ready."

Byakuya lets out another sigh and looks away from his lover, "Well, I will be going back to squad duty before long and it might be better for the both of us to get used to being without the other one. Besides, he cannot sleep in our futon for the rest f his life." The noble's cheeks tint a light pink as he says his next word, "Not to mention, we will not want him in there with us when we start becoming…intimate again."

An amused smirk appears on the lieutenant's face at his lover's words, "I see…so when is that gonna start happenin' again anyway?"

The captain finally turns his face back in the direction of the redhead with an appalled look on his face, "Renji, you know as well as I do that it has not been long enough to begin doing those things again."

Renji stuffs his mouth with food as he rolls his eyes, "It's been forever! What does that even mean…it hasn't been long enough?"

Byakuya shakes his head in disbelief as he takes a sip of his tea, "Were you not listening when Captain Unohana said we had to wait six weeks before we were intimate again?"

"Yeah, I was listening, but that's only two weeks away." He gently rock the baby in his arms as he continues, "What's two weeks gonna hurt anyway?"

The dark haired shinigami wipes his mouth with a napkin as he stands up from the table, "Rules are put in place for a reason, Renji. Therefore, we will not be having sex for another two weeks."

Renji stands up as well still holding Takahiro, "Fine, if ya say so." He passes the sleeping baby back to Byakuya before leaning down to give his lover a kiss on the cheek, "I gotta get back to squad duty, but I'll be back before ya know it and we'll try Takahiro out sleeping in his own room." Byakuya nods before seeing Renji to the door.

That night, the two shinigami find themselves lying in their futon alone for the first time since Takahiro was born. Renji was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, but Byakuya was lying on his side facing away from the redhead, "Hey, babe…ya doin' okay?"

The nobleman doesn't say anything for a long time and only continues to stare at the baby monitor with the screen on it that Ichigo had given them for a baby gift. Finally, the older man answers his lieutenant, "How can you be so calm about this? Do you even care that he is all alone in that room and we are not with him?"

Renji pulls his arms around from behind his head and turn to the side putting his arms around Byakuya, "This was yer idea, remember? We can go get him if ya want, but he's asleep and he's not even cryin'."

"That was not the question, Renji." The nobleman sighs and continues to look at the baby monitor, "Why are you not upset about this?"

"Just because I'm not starin' at the baby monitor doesn't mean I'm not upset." He tightens his hold on Byakuya before speaking again, "I've gotten used to him sleepin' in here with us, but I think he should sleep in his own room just like you do."

"You do not seem upset." The captain's voice trembles with his next words, "I feel like I am the only one who is getting emotional about this."

Renji feels his lover's shoulders quake slightly, "It's different fer you, babe. You're his mom and you've been with him more than anyone since he was created. It's normal for ya to feel this way."

Byakuya sniffles as tears spill down his cheeks, "But, I feel as if I will never feel normal again. I have become so emotional all the time and I am fed up with it."

The redhead gives the back of his lover's neck a kiss, "Once ya get back to squad duty and it's been a little longer ya won't be so emotional."

"Do not tell anybody that I have acted this way." More tears escape his eyes as he moves his body in closer to Renji's body behind him.

Renji chuckles, "I won't, but ya know, we might as well get used to worrying about him. We are gonna be worrying about him for the rest of our lives and that's just the way it is."

Byakuya nods, but never takes his eyes off the baby monitor, "I never realized how much I could care for someone else until he came along. I wish he would remain little forever and I would always be able to look after him."

Renji turns his eyes to the image on the baby monitor too and smiles at the sight of his baby sound asleep, "Me too, but unfortunately he has to grow up sometime."

The sixth captain lets out a restless sigh, "It scares me whenever I think about how much he has grown already."

"But, that's a good thing." A confused expression appears on his face at his lover's words, "Why does that scare ya. If he's growing that means yer takin' good care of him."

"I know it sounds silly, but I look at how much Emiko has grown and I see how independent she is becoming." The raven haired shinigami smiles as he thinks about his fellow captains' baby, "She is very smart and strong already and that is a good thing, but she also tries to do things all on her own and I know that one day Takahiro will be that way." Byakuya lets out another sigh before speaking again, "I want him to be healthy and strong, but the older he gets the less he will need us. So, it scares me when I think about how much he has already grown."

Renji thinks about his lover's words for a moment before responding, "Ya know, I don't think anyone ever stops needing people that love them. I didn't even know my parents, but I would see other kids with their parents and I would wish fer that sometimes. I eventually learned how to take care of myself, but when I was really little I wanted a family to help me make it through everythin'. Even now that I'm a grown man, I wish I had parents cause if I did they would be able to help me when I had questions about Takahiro." He smiles as he kisses the back of Byakuya's neck again, "So, you see I don't even have any parents I need some to help me. What makes ya think Takahiro will be any different? Everyone grows up, but no one is ever fully independent. He may not need us to change his diapers or feed him forever, but he'll always need us in one way or the other. His needs will change as he changes."

Byakuya finally tears his gaze away from the baby monitor and turns around in Renji's arm to face the tattooed shinigami, "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

Renji grins as he looks into Byakuya's teary eyes and kisses the older man on the lips before answering, "I guess I've been with ya long enough to know what yer feeling."

The nobleman smiles at his lover's response and buries his face against Renji's chest where he closes his eyes. The two men are quiet for a long time until Renji breaks the silence of the bedroom, "Hey, babe, I've got an idea."

Byakuya opens his eyes again, but doesn't move from his position against Renji, "What kind of idea?"

The redhead begins stroking his lover's hair as he puts words to his idea, "Well, ya haven't been outta the house since ya were about seven months pregnant and ya haven't really done anythin' since Takahiro was born, but be here with him. So, I was thinkin' that one day before ya hafta go back to squad duty we should go out and do somethin'…ya know, just me and you."

Byakuya shifts a bit to be able to look at Renji, "And, just what did you have in mind for us to do, Renji?"

A smile forms on the redhead's face as he begins speaking, "Do ya remember when we officially started datin', but we didn't want anyone to know?"

The nobleman nods, "Yes, how could I ever forget the embarrassed look on your face when you asked me if we could be more than just sex partners?"

Renji's cheeks tint pink at his lover's words, "Anyway, we would go to the living world on the ruse that we were helping Ichigo with the Hollow problem and we would kill a few just to back up our story, but then we would go get a couple of gigai's from Urahara's shop and go out together to eat and just hang out."

Byakuya eventually smiles as well, "Yes, I remember those days very well."

A sideways grin appears on the redhead's face with his next words, "Then we would come back to Seireitei after we ditched the gigai's back at Urahara's and we'd…"

The nobleman places a slim finger over Renji's lips with a smile, "I can remember very well what we did we returned." Byakuya removes his finger from his lover's lips and places a soft kiss there, "We need not talk about it considering we will not be reminiscing that for another two weeks."

A small frown graces Renji's features, but his grin quickly returns, "Anyway, I was thinkin' that we could go to the living world and hang out together just you and me. That would be fun, right?"

"Yes, that would be delightful, but we do have a baby now, Renji." At the mention of Takahiro, Byakuya turns to look at the monitor once more, "We cannot just leave him alone and I do not want to leave him with the servants while he is still so young."

Renji lets out a sigh, "Babe, we don't have to leave him here by himself. Don't ya remember that Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake owe us a favor? They could totally watch him for us."

A pained expression passes over the sixth captain's features, "We cannot ask them to do that, Renji. They have their own child to look after."

Renji places his hands behind his head as he lies back on his side of the futon causing Byakuya to once again stare at the baby monitor, "They said they didn't mind. They've had an infant before so they'll probably take real good care of him." When the dark haired shinigami doesn't respond, Renji continues, "Yer gonna go back to squad duty soon and someone else is gonna be keepin' him so ya better get used to it. Just at least tell me you'll think about it and when ya get the go ahead from Captain Unohana then we can go have a fun time."

Byakuya nods without taking his eyes off the baby monitor, "Okay, I suppose I can at least think about it."

At that moment, Takahiro stirs in his sleep and eventually wakes crying. Renji never gets another word out before Byakuya is out of the futon and standing in the baby room. He apparently didn't need to practice flash step after being pregnant. He seemed to have it fully restored in his skills set.

Two weeks later, Byakuya got the green light from Captain Unohana to be able to start up his normal activities again and Renji had finally talked him into letting the two elder captain's keep Takahiro while they went out for the evening. On their way to the thirteenth and eighth captains' home, Byakuya holds the baby close to him as he walks next to Renji. The two men walk together quietly and even though the nobleman doesn't say anything, Renji can feel how uneasy his lover's reiatsu is and finally speaks up, "Is somethin' wrong, babe? Ya seem upset or somethin'?"

Byakuya lets out a sigh as he tightens his hold on Takahiro, "I am just apprehensive about leaving Takahiro somewhere for a whole night without us."

Renji gives Byakuya an understanding look, "I know ya feel weird about it, but it's not like we're leavin' him with some stranger. We know that Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku will take good care of him. Plus, ya gotta learn how to leave him eventually since ya gotta go back to squad duty before long."

The captain lets out a heavy sigh, "I know, but…I just cannot describe how I feel right now."

Before Renji has a chance to say anything else they find themselves standing at the front door to the elder captains' home. Byakuya looks at Renji and nods, "Well, go on and knock. I am holding the baby after all."

The redhead gives his lover a concerned look, "We don't hafta go out tonight if ya don't wanna."

Byakuya shakes his head, "No, it will be good for us to be alone together and I have to learn to do things without Takahiro being with me."

"Okay." The lieutenant shrugs before finally knocking on the door.

The squad six members hear shuffling behind the door until eventually Captain Ukitake opens it and smiles, "There you are. Shunsui and I were beginning to worry since you said you would be here an hour ago."

A guilty look emerges on Byakuya's face, "That would be my fault. I apologize for my tardiness."

Jushiro shakes his head, "Oh, think nothing of it. I know how difficult it us to get dressed and dress your baby at the same time." He finally looks toward Renji, "Nice to see you, Renji."

The redhead nods, "Yeah, you too."

Jushiro turns his head back into the house for a moment before yelling into the room, "Shunsui, they're here with Takahiro! Hurry up!" The white haired captain then turns back to them, "Sorry about that. Shunsui is giving Emiko a bath and the two of them often lose track of time. I don't think they realize how long they've been in there." He looks back and forth between them and smiles again, "Will the two of you be coming in? I can make some tea and…"

"No, we really gotta get goin' if we're gonna eat and have enough time to make it to the movie." Renji hands Captain Ukitake the diaper bag and the older shinigami takes it and places it just inside the door.

"Okay, I'll take Takahiro when you're ready then." The thirteenth captain holds out his arms for the baby, but Byakuya never deposits Takahiro in the elder captain's waiting arms, "Um, take all the time you need."

Renji looks at his lover with a frown, "Babe, ya can hand Takahiro to him now. We gotta go if we're gonna make it to everywhere in time."

"I know, but…" The sixth captain looks from the baby to Renji and then at Jushiro, "I apologize, Captain Ukitake. This is the first time that I have left him with anyone."

An understanding expression appears on the white haired man's face, "I completely understand and I know you are worried, but I assure you that Shunsui and I will take very good care of him."

Byakuya eventually nods and loosens his hold on Takahiro long enough to transport him to the thirteenth captain's arms, "If anything should happen please let me know as soon as you can."

Jushiro nods, "Of course…oh, I forgot to tell you that Rukia will be coming by to help us take care of him."

Renji smiles, "See…that outta make ya feel better. Ya know how much Takahiro loves his Aunt Rukia. He'll be perfectly fine."

Byakuya eventually smiles too, "You are right. I am just being over protective and paranoid." The sixth captain takes one more look at his little red haired baby before bidding Captain Ukitake goodnight.

Finally, the couple leaves the house and makes their way to the living world for their first evening alone in a long time.

TBC…

Thanks for reading! There will be one more chapter and then this fic will be done!


	26. Change is a Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Bleach.

Hello, I'm back...finally. I cannot even apologize enough for how long it has taken me to finish this chapter. I have been very sick since September and the doctor finally figured out that I had a gluten sensitivity in January. Well, then in January my job was crazy busy because I work at a gym and everyone has their 'resolutions' and such. Anyway, it's here now and it is the last chapter. Not to worry I will be writing one about Ikkaku and Yumichika and our other two families will be present so you will still get to see how Emiko and Takahiro grow up and all that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having to pull a reluctant Byakuya away from the thirteenth captain's home, the two Squad Six members make their way to the Senkaimon to travel to the Living World for the evening. They speak with Kisuke Urahara as he pokes around his shop for their gigais. Once the two are finally wearing the gigais, Renji passes the disposable camera to the former captain. Urahara takes the camera with a smile, "Already used up another camera? That baby must be even cuter than I remember." The blond man digs out a new disposable camera and places it to the side for them to pick up on their way back to Seireitei, "Well, have fun you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The older man gives them a suggestive wink and Renji gives him a smile before he and Byakuya make their way from the shop and out into the town. The redhead immediately grabs his lover's hand in his and gives it a light squeeze, "Are ya sure yer ready to leave Taka while we go out? We don't have to ya know."

Byakuya takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out as he nods, "Yes, I am ready. I want nothing more than to spend the evening with you."

Renji nods and doesn't argue with his captain even though he can feel how tumultuous the nobleman's reiatsu is reacting to leaving the baby with someone for the evening, "Well, we'd better get goin' then."

The raven haired man smiles and nods as he returns the squeeze to Renji's hand, "Let us be quick then…I am starving."

A sideways grin appears on the tattooed man's face as he leads the way to the restaurant. Lucky for them, the restaurant isn't crowded and they are seated right away. The two men order and as they wait for their food Renji breaks the silence of the table, "It's been a long time since we came to the Living World for recreational purposes. It's hard to believe that we've been together this long, huh?"

A small smile lifts the corners of Byakuya's mouth before he responds, "Why should it be hard to believe, Renji? From the time I first realized my true feelings for you I had no reason to ever leave you unless you did something undesirable."

The redhead lets out a chuckle at his lover's logical way of looking at everything, "I just mean that it seems like yesterday that we kissed for the first time and now we have a baby together." Renji shrugs, "Time really flies is all I meant."

The nobleman nods and takes a sip of his drink, "I suppose that makes sense."

The two men once again fall silent and soon the waitress brings out their food. They eat quietly until Renji once again breaks the silence, "Babe, ya seem distracted? Are ya still worried about Takahiro?"

Byakuya eats a few bites of food before wiping his mouth and looking at his lover, "How can I not be worried about him? I do not understand how you can be so calm, Renji? Are you not worried about his well being and how can you possibly go to squad duty all day and not go completely crazy with worry about him?"

The lieutenant puts his utensils down and reaches across the table to take his captain's hand in his, "Who says I'm not worried? I worry about him all the time, but ya gotta realize that we can't be with him all the time, babe. I know it's harder on you because ya got a different relationship with him than me, but just because I don't show it that doesn't mean I don't worry about him."

Byakuya lets out a frustrated sigh, "What if something terrible is happening to him right now? We would have no way of knowing."

Renji releases the noble's pale hand and shakes his head in disbelief, "I'm sure he's perfectly fine. Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake have raised their own child with no problem and she had way more to be worried about than Taka ever will." The tattooed shinigami takes another bite of his food, "But, we can go back if ya want to. There's no point in bein' here if yer not havin' a good time."

"Who said I was not having a good time?" Byakuya once again begins eating his meal, "I can worry about my child and have a good time too. If you have not noticed I have become extremely capable at multitasking." A smirk appears on the older man's face as he takes a sip of his drink.

Renji then feels his lover's foot slide up his leg beneath the table, "Multitasking…is that what we're callin' it now?"

The sixth captain shrugs indifferently as he continues his meal, "Call it whatever you like, Renji. It does not matter to me." Renji smirks as well as he tries to ignore the feel of his lover's foot caressing his leg as he finishes his meal.

When the two squad six members finish their meal they head to the theatre. They didn't have anything in particular that they wanted to watch, just the fact that they were together alone after so long was all that mattered. Once they made it to their seats, they realized that they pretty much were alone. There were a few other people in the theatre with them, but the place definitely wasn't crowded and they got their pick of where they preferred to sit. Soon, the lights go dim and the screen comes to life and the light from the movie reflects on their faces.

The movie wasn't really all that good, but Renji could tell that it was distracting his lover at least a little, by how different his reiatsu seemed from earlier. The redhead knew Byakuya was still thinking about Takahiro, but he didn't seem as anxious as before. Renji was glad that the nobleman was starting to relax and enjoy himself. Renji felt as if he could relax bit more now that he knew Byakuya was going to be alright.

Renji was so relaxed that he was taken by surprise when he felt Byakuya's hand slide up his thigh to rest between his legs and the nobleman begins caressing him through the fabric of his pants. The younger man turns his head to look at his lover, but Byakuya was feigning ignorance to the situation by keeping his grey eyes glued to the movie screen. Renji could feel himself hardening under the touch. He was ashamed at how quickly it happened, but he reminded himself that it had been a while since he and Byakuya were intimate.

The redhead lets out a stifled groan trying not to be too loud in the theatre and he once again looks at his lover. This time the nobleman meets his eyes and gives him a sideways smirk before turning his eyes back to the screen. Renji couldn't take this kind of torture any longer. He wanted to feel Byakuya's bare hand on his cock and he wanted to be able to moan as loudly as he needed to. He finally places his own hand over Byakuya's causing the captain to look at him again, "Is something wrong, Renji? Do you not like how it feels?"

"I love the way it feels, babe." He lets out a shaky breath before continuing, "Are ya into this movie?"

Byakuya shakes his head as brings Renji's hand into his own lap, "Does it feel like I like I have been paying any attention to this movie?"

The redhead takes Byakuya's hand in his and stands up, "Let's get outta here then. I need ya so bad right now." Byakuya doesn't respond, but stands up as well and follows his lover out of the theatre.

As Renji leads them out of the theatre and back to Urahara's shop, he can't stop thinking about how badly he needs his lover. As far as Renji was concerned, they could have just gotten out of their gigais and gone at it right there in the theatre or anywhere else for that matter, but he knew Byakuya wouldn't like that idea. Byakuya always liked to be very private with their intimate affairs and wouldn't want to risk anyone seeing them…aside from the time they did it on the desk in the office. When Urahara's shop came into view Renji began to speed up and Byakuya was only too eager to follow his younger lover's lead.

The two Squad Six leaders walk into Urahara's shop and talk to the blond man long enough to get their photos and grab a new camera. Renji eventually makes up some excuse as to why they need to get through the Senkaimon as soon as possible and the shop owner leads them to the portal back to the Soul Society. Kisuke never mentions their rush, but a suggestive smile plays across his scruffy face and both Squad Six members pretend not to notice it as they make their way through the Senkaimon.

As soon as they step foot back in Soul Society, the crimson haired shinigami gives his lover a questioning expression, "Do ya think yer up for flash step now that yer not pregnant anymore?"

The nobleman nods and grabs hold of Renji's hand in his own as the redhead nods back. Before he knows it they are standing at the front door to Kuchiki manor and he has his back pressed against the door with Renji's lips pressed firmly against his own. Byakuya groans as he feels the lieutenant's tongue slips between his lips and enter his mouth. He presses his own tongue against Renji's and slides his slim fingers into his lover's soft red hair. The captain hadn't realized how incredibly horny he was until now and when they had been sitting in the movie theatre he just couldn't stop himself from reaching out and initiating something with his tattooed lover.

Byakuya could feel his own cock throbbing painfully underneath his clothes and as much as he was enjoying their passionate kiss, he really needed to get Renji to the bedroom and get things started. Byakuya turns his head to the side and gently pushes Renji away from him. He smiles when he sees the confused look on the redhead's flushed face, "I do very much wish to continue this, but I would enjoy it so much more if we were in the privacy of our own bedroom."

An understanding look clicks into place on the younger man's face as he nods, "Yeah, of course…I just needed ya so bad that I couldn't wait, babe."

"I completely understand." The noble places his hand on the door handle and opens the door, "Which is why I think we should step things up somewhere else."

Once the two men are inside, Byakuya grabs Renji's hand in his and leads the redhead into their bedroom where Renji immediately throws the nobleman onto the futon before shutting the door behind them. Renji's eyes slowly move over his lover's still clothed body as he begins removing his own clothes, "Do ya even realize how sexy ya are even with all yer clothes own, babe?"

A devious smirk appears on Byakuya's face as he eagerly watches his lover remove his clothes at the foot of the futon, "I did not think that was ever in question."

The lieutenant chuckles at the older man's response as he finally comes free of all his clothing, "Then how bout ya get outta all those clothes and let's get this party started?"

The dark haired shinigami begins loosening his clothes, but moves at a deliberately slow pace, "How about you get down here and help me remove them?"

Renji wastes no time in joining his lover on the futon where he once again connects their lips in a fierce kiss as his hands go to work on removing the nobleman's hindering clothes. Finally, Byakuya's upper body is naked and their lips separate as Renji rakes his eyes over the pale skin of the captain's chest and abs. Byakuya's abs were still a little pudgy from the pregnancy, but Renji found that he wasn't bothered by it at all. In fact, he found it a little sexy that he was the only one who would actually get to see the stern sixth captain looking this way, "Yer so beautiful, babe."

Renji notices the slight tint of a blush on the nobleman's neck at his words, but before Byakuya can respond, the redhead places his lips on the soft skin of his lover's neck and begins kissing his way down and across the older man's collar bone. He hears a soft groan leave Byakuya's throat and as his lips continue to caress the flesh of his lover's neck and chest, his hands begin removing the lower half of Byakuya's clothing.

Byakuya can feel his own heart pounding in his chest as Renji's mouth travels across his skin. They hadn't been intimate other than kissing ever since Takahiro had been born and the nobleman found that having Renji see him nude after the birth of their son made him feel slightly nervous. He knew he shouldn't have felt that way considering Renji had seen him nine months pregnant not to mention all the other gross things he had to go through in the past nine months, but somehow having Renji see him this way made him feel more vulnerable. That vulnerable feeling, however, was not going keep him from enjoying what his lover was doing to him. He lets out a gasp when he finally feels the coolness of the room on his now bare legs and the warmth of Renji's hand on his aching cock.

The redhead strokes the heated flesh of his lover's cock a few times enjoying the sounds of the captain's bliss before removing his hand, "I didn't think you'd be this hard already, babe."

Byakuya places his arms around the back of Renji's neck and brings the lieutenant's lips crashing back to his own. The noble slips his tongue into his lover's mouth and spreads his legs open in an inviting manner hoping that Renji would take the hint that he had enjoyed the touching from earlier. Luckily, it didn't take much coaxing on Byakuya's part before the tattooed shinigami pushes his own hips down to grind his hardness against the older man's rigid shaft.

Their lips separate as they both let out sounds of pleasure. Renji grinds his hips a bit more forcefully causing even more friction between them making the nobleman cry out, "Renji, please…I need you."

Renji gives his lover a smirk as he pecks him on the lips softly before kissing his way down the pale skin of his captain's chest. He can feel how hard Byakuya's heart is pounding as he takes one of the nobleman's nipples into his mouth to fondle it a bit with his tongue. His hand finds the other nipple and he rolls it gently between his fingers causing Byakuya to lift his hips in eager anticipation. He feels Byakuya's fingers on his shoulder as the raven haired man lets out a soft whine. The redhead teases his lover's nipples for a bit longer, but he found that he was in the same desperate state as Byakuya was and he needed to get things moving along.

The lieutenant moves his lips slowly lower down Byakuya's body until he reaches the nobleman's weeping erection. He once again wraps his hand around the swollen organ before pumping his fist up and down a few times. He watches as Byakuya's hips rise and fall in the same rhythm trying to gain as much friction as possible. The redhead finds that he can't stop his other hand from stroking his own cock out of desperation, "B-Babe, where did ya put the oil after we used it the last time?"

Byakuya opens his grey eyes and takes a moment to process Renji's words through the pleasure he's experiencing, "The oil? I…I am not sure where it is, Renji."

A frustrated expression appears on the nobleman's face, but the redhead only smiles, "That's okay…I'll just improvise."

Before Byakuya can question his lover's words, Renji's hand leaves his length and the next thing he knows is that the lieutenant's hands are spreading his thighs wider open than they already were, "Renji…"

The nobleman's words are cut short when he feels the warm, wet feeling of Renji's tongue circling his entrance. Renji had done this a few times before and every time it was done, Byakuya felt like he should stop his lover considering the area that was being pleasured, but the dark haired soul reaper found that he just couldn't bring himself to stop Renji's wonderful ministrations and he lets out a very appreciative moan as the redhead's tongue delves inside him. In fact, Byakuya spreads his legs impossibly farther apart and threads his fingers into the loose strands of scarlet hair escaping the lieutenant's ponytail, "Yes, Renji…ah! I…I need you."

The redhead once again finds his hand around his own cock as he continues to pleasure his lover with his tongue. Just the sounds that Byakuya made during their intimate activities made him so hard that he could hardly take it and the pressure in his balls was getting more and more difficult to deal with. Finally, Renji removes his tongue from the noble's twitching hole and inserts a couple of fingers at once and relishes the sharp gasp that leaves Byakuya's mouth as he pushes them in and out at a fast pace, "Are ya ready for me yet, babe? I can't wait to be inside ya."

Byakuya closes his eyes as he concentrates on the stretched feeling of his lover's fingers inside him making a shiver race down his spine at how full he will be in only a few more minutes, "Yes…I have been ready for you. Please, do not make me wait any longer."

Renji licks his lips as he pulls his fingers free of the tight confines of his lover's body, "I wouldn't dream of making ya wait any longer, babe." The lieutenant slips his hands underneath his lover's perfect ass and raises the nobleman's hips up a bit before spreading the pale flesh apart. He hesitates for a brief moment as he drinks in the anticipatory expression on Byakuya's face before finally sinking the head of his cock into his lover's snug hole. He lets out a groan as he bites his bottom lip to keep from pushing in too quickly. He knew it had been a while and he certainly didn't want to hurt his captain by being in a hurry, "Ah, yes! Ya feel so fuckin' good…l-let me know when…when yer ready."

Byakuya holds his breath as he waits for his body to adjust to Renji's size. It seemed like it had been forever since they last made love and the noble just didn't remember it hurting this much before. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about because Renji would wait for as long as he needed, but the sixth captain knew neither he nor Renji could wait very much longer. The black haired shinigami eventually lifts his legs to wrap securely around Renji's waist and he uses the strength of his legs to bring the redhead slowly forward, "I…I am ready, Renji."

Renji pushes his hips forward using the same pace as the nobleman's pulling legs until finally the lieutenant is fully seated within the warmth that belongs to his lover. The two men stay still for a moment just enjoying the feeling of being so close after such a long time. Renji looks down into Byakuya's grey eyes and smiles, "I love ya so much."

Byakuya returns the smile and places his hands on the flushed cheeks of his lieutenant, "I love you also and I just cannot ever imagine my life without you being a part of it. You have already been such a wonderful father to Takahiro and I know that you will continue to be just that."

A proud expression plays across Renji's face at hearing his lover's words of praise, "I couldn't do it without ya, babe."

They are both silent for a moment basking in the feeling of being together until the nobleman wiggles his hips slightly as if telling Renji he's ready and prompting him to get started, "I do not think I can wait one more second."

Renji chuckles at his lover's impatient request as he slowly pulls his hips back, "That's good, cause I'm tired of waitin' myself." The redhead then pushes his hips forward again sinking his cock deep inside the nobleman's anxious hole.

He hears Byakuya's grunt of approval as he rocks his hips back and forth creating the friction they both craved at this point in their lovemaking. Renji can still feel the tightness of his captain's inner walls and wonders how he had ever made it this long without taking him, but then again he knew he could never do anything like that without his lover's consent and just enjoys the feeling of finally being with him in this way again. He then feels Byakuya's hips rise from the futon to meet his own thrusts making the lieutenant moan out his own bliss, "Ah…it's been so long, babe…y-ya feel so…great…I don't think I can…ah! I don't think I can last…much longer."

Byakuya closes his eyes and nods in agreement with his tattooed lover. It had been far too long and he was ready to explode the minute Renji began touching him at what seemed like hours ago, but he knew it hadn't been as long as his body was making him think, "Then by all means…please cum…I…ah…I am so…close…harder, Renji."

A tingle of pleasure shoots down Renji's spine at hearing the breathless command come out of his captain's throat and he does just as he's commanded and picks up the pace of his already vigorous thrusts. The redhead can feel his release edging closer with each plunge into the nobleman's body, "Oh, babe…I…ah!...I'm gonna cum…I…ah!"

Byakuya feels his own coil of tension snap at the same time that his lover spills his essence inside him and his own climax racks his body with delightful shudders of ecstasy. He lets out a cry of his lover's name and can only moan out his pleasure for the duration of his orgasm. Eventually, both men become still and Renji slowly removes himself from the dark haired shinigami's body. He lies down beside the mother of his child and brings the older man into his arms, "God, I missed bein' with ya like this."

Byakuya only smiles and snuggles in closer to Renji as he thinks about how much his life had changed in just the past year. The two are quiet for a long time and Byakuya thought that maybe the redhead was asleep until he spoke, "Hey, we should look at those pictures we got back from Urahara. They're in my clothes over there."

Byakuya sits up to allow Renji room to scoot off the futon, "I had almost forgotten about those."

Renji returns with pictures and sits back down next to the nobleman where they can both see them. He opens the envelope and pulls the fat stack of pictures out and the two of them gaze at the very first one, "Babe, look how tiny he was the day he was born. He's so much bigger now…isn't that crazy to think about how big he's gettin' already?"

A bittersweet smile forms on Byakuya's face as he looks at the newborn picture of his son, "It is very crazy." He can feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but doesn't let them fall, "Let us see the next one, Renji."

Renji reveals the next picture and so on with a few pictures of them together as a family and a lot of picture of Takahiro being held by almost everyone in Seireitei. When Renji reveals the last picture, Byakuya can't stop the tears that slide down his cheeks. Renji looks at his lover's teary face and frowns, "What's the matter, babe? I thought ya wanted to look at the pictures?"

The nobleman wipes his face and eyes with his hand and smiles, "That's not it, Renji. I enjoyed looking at the picture with you, but it makes me realize even more that he will not be a baby forever. Just look how much he has grown in only six weeks time."

Renji puts the pictures back in the envelope and sets them to the side before wrapping his arms around the older man, "It's kinda scary isn't it?"

Byakuya nods in agreement, "Can we go and get him now?"

The lieutenant pulls back enough to be able to look at Byakuya's face, "He's perfectly fine right where he is, babe."

"I know he is, but…" A pink blush spreads across the pale skin of his cheeks, "I am not fine without him."

As much as Renji wanted to chastise him and tell him that he was going to have to get used to being away from Takahiro before he returned to squad duty, he just couldn't say no to his captain. He especially couldn't say no when the older man had such a forlorn look on his face, "Okay, get dressed then and we'll go and get him."

A shocked expression appears on the sixth captain's face as his eyes widen slightly, "Really?"

The redhead stands up from the futon and makes his way to his pile of clothes, "Yeah, get dressed."

Byakuya almost bolts from the futon and actually has all his clothes on before Renji, "I thought for sure you would try to talk me out of it."

"Well, I thought about it, but he's only gonna be little for a short time and I know ya wanna spend as much time with him before ya have to go back to squad duty." Renji slips his feet into his shoes and grabs Byakuya's hand in his, "Ya ready?"

Byakuya nods and laces his fingers with Renji's as they leave the Kuchiki manor and head to the thirteenth captain's home. He couldn't wait to have Takahiro back in the house with them. Even though they had only been gone a few hours, he felt like it had been an eternity.

The two squad six members make it to the thirteenth captain's home and Renji knocks on the door a few times. Eventually, Captain Ukitake opens the door and gives them a smile, "Back from your date so soon? Takahiro is absolutely fine. He's been a complete delight the whole time he's been here. I did think he would be staying the night though. Was I mistaken in our arrangement to look after him?"

Byakuya blushes a bit and looks at the ground, but Renji shakes his head, "No, you guys were supposed to keep him all night, but we're still new to this lettin' him stay somewhere else business so we decided we'd come and get him."

An understanding smile spreads across the thirteenth captain's face, "Well, that's quite alright. I completely understand. Come in while we get all his stuff together for you."

When they walk into the house Captain Kyoraku walks into the living room from another room, "Hey, what are you two doing here so early?"

Jushiro walks passed him to get the baby's things, "They came by to pick up Takahiro. Why else would they be here and stop shouting before you wake the whole house up."

"I wasn't shouting." He pouts as he watches his lover gather up Takahiro's belongings.

Jushiro closes the bag up and hands it to Renji before turning to look at Shunsui again, "Okay, but when Emiko wakes up you will be the one to get her back to sleep."

Shunsui shrugs as he finally takes in the appearance of the two younger men standing in the living room, "Looks like you two had fun on your date…or rather when you got home from the date. Now, I see why Byakuya always wears that scarf."

A look of embarrassment appears on the nobleman's face as he quickly covers his neck with his hand and Renji tries to keep himself from laughing because he knew if he laughed he would never have sex again. The white haired captain, however, give Shunsui a hard punch in the arm, "Shunsui! Shouldn't you be getting the baby instead of being rude?"

The brunet rubs his arm where his lover punched him and frowns, "Sorry, I was just kidding around. They know I was kidding."

Jushiro gives him a fed up look before pointing to Emiko's room, "Just go and get Takahiro, please."

"Yeah, yeah…love you too." The bearded shinigami finally leaves the living room and disappears into Emiko's room.

Jushiro looks at them with an apologetic expression on his face, "I am so sorry about that. I fear that he doesn't have a filter between his brain and his mouth sometimes."

Byakuya clears his throat and shakes his head, "It is alright…actually, we should be the ones apologizing for coming by at such a late hour."

"Think nothing of it. I completely understand." He gestures toward the kitchen, "Would the two of you like any tea or something?"

They both shake their heads and Byakuya speaks, "No, thank you. We will just retrieve Takahiro and be on our way."

Shortly, Shunsui emerges holding Takahiro in his arms and he speaks in a hushed voice, "He's asleep so I tried by best not to wake him." He passes the crimson haired baby to Byakuya and the nobleman smiles when the baby is once again in his arms. Shunsui then turn to Jushiro, "Hey, could you go and check on Emiko. I don't think she woke up, but will you just check?" Jushiro nods and leaves the living room to go check on his daughter.

Renji looks at how happy Byakuya is holding the baby and then addresses Shunsui, "Hey, thanks for keeping him. We really needed a little time to ourselves."

Shunsui walks them to the door and opens it for them, "No problem, but I gotta tell you…do not bring him back until he's like 3 years old."

The two squad six men give the eighth captain a confused look and Byakuya is the first one to question him, "I did not realize he had caused you so much trouble. Captain Ukitake said…"

Shunsui cuts off his words with a raised hand, "You misunderstand me. The kid was great. Not an ounce of trouble from him…Jushiro on the other hand…it puts ideas in his head whenever he sees babies. If you get where I'm coming from."

Byakuya and Renji give each other knowing looks and an amused smile spreads across the redhead's face, "Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if ya had another kid. The two of you seem really happy with Emiko."

Shunsui gives the sixth lieutenant a look of contempt, "Just go home with your baby and never tell Jushiro that we had this conversation."

Renji chuckles and Byakuya smiles, but they both nod their agreement before leaving the elder captains' house and returning to their own. Once they make it back home, Byakuya immediately heads to the baby's room and Renji places a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, he can sleep with us tonight if ya want him to."

Byakuya shakes his head, "No, I have finally learned to allow him to sleep in his own room and I do not want to have to start all the way over."

"Okay." The lieutenant follows Byakuya into the baby room, but Byakuya doesn't put the baby in the baby bed instead he sits down in the rocking chair and begins rocking Takahiro even though the baby never woke up on the way home, "Aren't ya gonna come to bed?"

Byakuya gently rocks the baby and nods, "I will, but it will not be long before he will be too big for this and I want to remember what it is like to rock my baby while he is still this small."

Renji walks toward Byakuya and his son and gives his lover a soft kiss on the lips before kissing Takahiro on the forehead, "Take all the time ya need, babe. I'm gonna freshen the futon up before ya get back, okay?" Byakuya only nods as he continues to rock the baby.

Renji makes his way to the bedroom and patiently waits for Byakuya to return, but when the nobleman isn't back within the hour, the redhead makes his way back to the baby room to find the two most important people in his life fast asleep. He quietly goes back to the bedroom to get the new camera and takes a picture. He knew that one day, years from now Byakuya would appreciate his obsession with taking pictures of them.

Renji slips the camera back into his pocket and gently lifts Takahiro from Byakuya's arms and places him in the baby bed. After making sure his son is comfortable, he turns to his lover sound asleep in the rocking chair. He then bends down and gathers the captain in his arms to carry him to the futon. Byakuya must have been exhausted because he never once stirred or woke up. Their life was changing and change had been what Renji was most afraid of when they started this section of their relationship, but now the redhead realized that change was a good thing. Change was a very good thing.

The End.

Started: 01/19/2013

Finished: 02/07/2015

All done and even though I'm glad they have a happy ending I am sad for it to be over. Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here are the helpful hints: If you're going to read "How Do You Choose?" this may spoil some things for you, but if not then read away.
> 
> 1\. This is how the male pregnancy is even possible...
> 
> The male that will be carrying the fetus has to get a lozenge made by Captain Kurotsuchi. The lozenge is ingested and forms a temporary womb until the pregnancy is either terminated or carried to term. The lozenge also forms a blank egg waiting in the artificial uterus to be fertilized. The effects of the lonzenge last for a week and the results are more potent the sooner fertilization takes place after the lozenge is ingested.
> 
> 2\. Also, this fic takes place about a month after "How Do You Choose?" This makes Shunsui and Jushiro's baby about 5 months old at the beginning of this fic.
> 
> 3\. If you don't read "How do you Choose?" I will fill you in on some things...
> 
> Shunsui and Jushiro's baby is girl and her name is Emiko. She has black, curly hair with Shunsui's eyes and Jushiro's pale skin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fight for What's Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327365) by [EzraTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue)




End file.
